Mafia Dreams
by redhaze03
Summary: This will be a series of one shots, more than likely most of which will be of the adult content level. First pairing: Rx27!
1. Mafia Seduction

Title: Mafia Dreams  
Chapter Title: Mafia Seduction  
Rating: NC-17 for most if not all the stories that will be submitted  
Genre(s): Smut, PWP, Some silliness?  
Pairing(s): Various but 00(R)x27 for the first story  
Spoilers: None

-

"WRONG!"

"Hyaa!" The sound of the yelp was accompanied by the large explosion that blew off the glass from the third story of the expensive Italian villa. All action in the Vongola main headquarters came to a stand still for just the moment of surprise, all eyes turned to the smoke billowing out of the Decimo's office. The surprise lasted for all of a second before life resumed with a few chuckles. They knew nothing was wrong, just Reborn teaching the Decimo a few more hard lessons in life.

Back in the charred remains of his office Tsuna had just barely managed to jump away from his desk and chair before it exploded, now curled up in a corner of the room, arms shielding his head from more damage. Once he was sure that it was safe he looked up, and nearly jumped when he saw he was scant centimeters away from the gaping hole wanting nothing better than to swallow him up and drop him down the three stories to the grounds below. To his credit he didn't and managed to get up gracefully and walk further into the safety of the room.

"Geez Reborn, you're going overboard with the explosives today." Tsuna sighed and dusted himself off. The years had matured the young Vongola boss and now a high school graduate he was instantly moved to Italy to take his place as the 10th Vongola boss. He had long ago given up denying his destiny and instead worked day to day to be strong enough to protect his loved ones from a future that no longer existed and any events that wanted to send them all down a similar path.

"Fnn…" Reborn smirked as he set the dynamite plunger aside. "That was a good dodge, Tsuna. Your reflexes are getting better." The tall, dark, and handsome Italian adjusted his fedora so that it shadowed his dark eyes before he pulled out the book he had been looking into before. With Tsuna's help he had been able to break the curse that had taken hold of him and the other arcobalenos just mere months ago, and it had taken a while to readjust to his adult body, but he was nothing if not a fast worker. And of course they all owed it to Tsuna, all of them had pledged loyalty to the Vongola Tenth Boss, albeit in their own ways.

"Now back to your lessons. What year did the 4th Vongola head…" he was cut off by his pupil.

"Reborn, why am I learning all this? It's pointless!" Tsuna sighed as he found chair still steady enough to hold his wait. He barely managed to dodge the bullet shot that had been aimed at his head. "REBORN!"

The hit man put his gun away, still looking down at his book, "The past isn't pointless, Tsuna. Neither is learning about the exploits of the ones who came before you. If we don't learn from the past we'll only be doomed to repeat it."

Tsuna sighed, but gave in, resting his elbow on his lap and his head on his upturned hand.

Reborn took that as his cue to continue, "The 8th was known for using her feminine wiles to her advantage, using the allure of her body to lead countless of her enemies to their deaths. Back in her day she was known as the seductive black siren of the mafia world." Reborn looked up, raising an eyebrow to see that Tsuna was only paying attention to about every other word. He smirked.

"I want you to be the successor of her title."

"W-wha?!" That definitely got Tsuna's attention. The young man blushed crimson, "Don't say strange things, Reborn! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" the hit man countered with an amused smirk pulling up at his lips.

"W-well… f-for one, I'm a guy! I can't do things like that! It'd never work! They'd laugh at me if they didn't kill me on sight!" The nineteen year old mafia boss shook his head vehemently just trying to imagine himself doing something like that. Tsuna hadn't grown much taller since the days where he was still a scared junior high school student denying any claims to being tied to the mafia, maybe just a few inches. Despite all his hard, rigorous training his body was still lithe, almost feminine, though there was no denying the movement of firm muscles under his pale skin, it was compact and flexible, making him quite agile. He had let his hair grow out, usually tying it at the nape of his neck, though the shorter strands framed his face, a clip or bobby pin usually set in place to keep it out of the way of his large honey colored eyes, his long eyelashes only added to his feminine looks, along with those full lips that were currently pouting at his tutor. Tsuna could give any woman a run for their money in terms of look and beauty, and he turned heads everywhere he went. Of course the young boy was completely oblivious to this, and sometimes Reborn wondered if he had failed his student in being self aware of his surroundings.

"Hmm…" Reborn looked the boy up and down appraisingly with his intense black eyes, a look that made Tsuna's cheeks burn hotly. "Maybe you're right. In either case I think it's time for some new lessons."

"A-ah… Really..?" Tsuna asked in surprise, not having expected his tutor to drop the subject so easily or at all really. But a change in lessons might be good. He hoped they were going to do combat training, which was something he knew he was good at, though never quite at Reborn's level. He was improving even now and that was all that mattered to him.

"Aa, let's go, dame-Tsuna." Reborn still called him back that nick name, but Tsuna knew it was because it'd make him keep trying until he was good enough to get past that nickname of the past. No one else called him that, just his tutor.

Trying to keep from heaving a sigh, this would only earn him a punishment from the hit man, Tsuna followed the black clad Italian out of his office and down the halls of the mansion he still hadn't completely mapped out and memorized. So he was a bit surprised to find himself in a room decorated in blacks, golds, and silken reds. A large, four post bed covered in dark red silken sheets was the main attraction, black and red pillows trimmed in gold taking up about half the bed

"Reborn…?" Tsuna looked around in confusion. Whose room was this?

Reborn didn't answer him, taking off his hat and hanging his hat on one of the bed posts, pulling off his dark jacket, tossing it to hang off the head of the nearby chair, after which he started to loosen his tie a little.

"Reborn..?" Tsuna asked again, though this time he wondered more about what he was doing here, since he had come to the conclusion that this had to be Reborn's bedroom.

His red tie now loose and draped around his shoulders the taller mafiaso turned his attention back to his pupil. "This is where we will have your next lesson."

"My next… lesson..?" What did Tsuna have to learn here? Was there some sort of secret to Reborn's room? Maybe a hidden chamber or booby traps set around the room he'd have to figure out?

Seeing his pupil's confused expression the dark haired Italian smirked, stepping towards him. "Aa, your next lesson. I've put it off for a long time, really. Before, I would always wonder who I would get to teach it to you. No one else seemed to be quite up to standard and so I put it off. I thought maybe you'd start to learn the lesson on your own, but years have gone by and you're still no more learned than you were when I first met you." He was standing over his pupil now, dark eyes gleaming as he looked at this wide honey colored ones, smirking at how adorable Tsuna looked when he was confused. "So I figured now… that there's no better teacher for you than me, of course."

"A-ano…" Tsuna took a tiny step back, a little unnerved at how close Reborn was standing over him, the way he was looking at him, he suddenly felt trapped. Was this the training? Overcoming frightening auras? Still, he pressed on, "W-what lesson are you talking about, Reborn..?"

"Fuu…" the hit man smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, and leaning closer to his pupil until their faces were scant inches apart. "The art of Mafia Seduction, of course," he breathed out in a soft, spine tingling husk.

Honey colored eyes widened in shock and Tsuna took a large step back this time, his arm coming up as a barrier between him and his tall tutor. "Hi-hiiiiii?! W-what are you talking about?! Mafia seduction?! I thought that was a joke!"

Reborn chuckled, calmly stepping forward to close the distance between him and Tsuna again, grabbing his arm and yanking him forward so that the small brunette bumped into him in a tangle of limbs, smirking when Tsuna's free hand automatically grabbed onto his shoulder to steady himself.

"Oh no… Mafia Seduction is quite real… and you'll need to learn it if you're going to pick up the 8th's title."

"B-but… But you said I was right about me not being able to do something like that! I'm a guy! I can't seduce other guys!" Tsuna panicked, trying to push away from his tutor, but Reborn kept a firm hold on his wrist, not letting him budge back an inch.

"I said maybe you were right," Reborn corrected, "As you are now you couldn't take the title. That cute naivety of yours attracts lots of other mafiaso to you, Tsuna, but you lack the skill to use that to your advantage. So I will teach it to you now. Don't forget that innocence, though Tsuna, its part of your appeal and it's how you draw so many to you. If you remember it and use it, you'll far exceed even the 8th's capabilities."

He was leaning over Tsuna again, and Tsuna could feel the warmth of his breath ghost over his own lips as he spoke, his eyes zeroing in on the older man's lips so close to his own, "R-reborn… Reborn wait! Y-you're… you're joking, right? I… I mean, you can't really do this… W-we're both guys!" He tried to talk reason to his teacher, though at this point he knew deep down that it was pointless.

"Shut up, Tsuna" Reborn chuckled softly before yanking Tsuna forward again by his trapped wrist, his free arm circling around the petite brunette's slim waist as his lips sealed over the petal soft ones under him.

Tsuna's breath caught in his throat, eyes as wide as saucers in disbelief of what was really happening. That Reborn's lips were really against his own, that the hit man's arm was pulling his own body flushed against the Italian's. Those lips expertly coaxed his stunned and frozen lips into moving and… and…

Tsuna felt his knees buckle as his body melted into the older man's experienced ministrations, moaning softly between their joined lips as Reborn ran a slick and warm tongue against the seam of the mafia boss's lips, making the younger boy gasp. And he took advantage of the slight move, plundering the brunette's mouth with the slick muscle of his tongue, earning another gasp and a trembling moan in return. Reborn couldn't help but smirk. Tsuna's reactions were so sweet, he couldn't help but want to tease him more, get more reactions out of him.

At this point Tsuna had forgotten that he was probably supposed to be struggling against the weird actions his tutor was taking with him, his arms clinging around the taller man's neck, hanging to him for dear life, trembling and arching forward against the solid feel of his body when he felt the hit man's rough hands pull the tails of his shirt out of his pants, then push those hands under his shirt, smoothing up and down his back.

"Mmmnh…aah!" Tsuna broke the kiss with a soft gasp of surprise when he was suddenly tipped back with a soft bounce onto the bed, his chest heaving with each breath he took, eyes soft and glazed over as he looked up at the tall, dark haired mean leaning over him and smirking seductively. "R-reborn…" he breathed out.

"You give in way too easily, Tsuna," Reborn teasingly reprimanded as he pulled the length of his tie off his shoulders at last, making the small brunette blush darkly and pout at him, "But don't worry, by the time I'm done training you, you'll have men falling to their knees before you." He smoothed his hands up Tsuna's sides, eliciting a soft moan from the Vongola Decimo, smoothing his hands and arms up over his head and he leaned down to claim those sweet, kiss swollen lips again with his own, meeting no resistance this time, but rather shy acceptance and even a bit of the boy's excitement. He wasn't surprised. He and Tsuna had always shared a bond that left most others in awe, so bridging the gap to this deeper bond wasn't that big of a jump at all.

Tsuna gave in easily this time, the experienced man above him having already taken his senses from him and ignited a strange new fire in his belly. If someone had asked him that morning what he thought of kissing another man, he would have sheepishly admitted that he thought it was weird, and really it wasn't something he thought about at all, but… But once again, Reborn had turned all his perceptions upside down and the impossible was suddenly very possible and it was so intoxicating all he could do was give into it and let the feeling lead him along.

Even so he was surprised when he suddenly found his arms tied above his head by the dark haired hit man's red tie, straining against it and staring at the man smirking down at him in shock, a dark blush dusting his cheeks. "R-reborn!!"

"You can't let yourself be overwhelmed dame-Tsuna," Tsuna glared at his tutor to be called that nickname at a time like this, "You're lucky I'm not the enemy or you would be in a lot of trouble right now."

"I wouldn't do this with the enemy in the first place!" Tsuna retorted, twisting in the tie's hold and glaring up at the man.

"Wouldn't you? You got overwhelmed so easily. Who's to say an enemy couldn't just take you by surprise like this?"

Tsuna blushed darker, "T-they wouldn't! Th-this is different! I wouldn't do that with them! I wouldn't react like this!"

"Oh..?" Reborn smirked and leaned close to Tsuna's face again, "So you're saying that there is something different about me that made you react this way? Are you saying that you were already attracted to me and that is why you gave in so easily?"

"A-ah… NO! Stop saying weird things, Reborn!" Tsuna didn't think he could blush any darker. "W-we're both guys! Something like this isn't right!"

"Fuhuhu…" Reborn chuckled softly, a bit darkly, brushing his lips against Tsuna's in an aching tease of a kiss, making the brunette whine and arch against him pitifully. "You can say what you want Tsuna, but your body is much more honest, isn't it? I've only kissed you, barely touched you and you're this excited already." He lowered his body so that their forms just barely brushed together with another tease, making Tsuna whimper softly in surprise when the older man's leg nudged between his legs and brushed the swell of his arousal there.

"A-aah…! R-reborn..!" Tsuna gasped and closed his eyes tightly, willing his body to stop reacting strangely to the other man. It was useless of course. He could feel his own excitement, the way his body was trembling for more attention… He couldn't meet Reborn's gaze, knowing the hit man was smirking down so knowingly at him.

Reborn simply chuckled and sat back against Tsuna's legs, studying the boy for just a moment, letting his hand smooth up and down the trapped form under him, enjoying the little whines and mewls those kiss bruised lips emitted. And even still Tsuna refused to look at him, his eyes tightly shut, long lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks. His pink tongue would peek out past those full lips to wetten them only to whine again when Reborn grazed his fingers teasingly light over a clothe covered nipple. "Your reactions are so cute, Tsuna," Reborn breathed out and lunged forward to claim those sweet, honeyed lips again.

Tsuna was lost and he knew it. He was another helpless victim of Reborn's long bragged 'Mafia Seduction,' and the worst part was that he only wanted to feel more, would gladly just let himself be it's victim. He strained against his ties as he kissed the older man back, inexperienced, but eager and learning quickly from the hit man's teachings, trembling as that agile tongue invaded his mouth, sliding his own against it, suckling hungrily on the slick muscle, getting a high of pleasure when he actually made the experienced man groan softly in return.

Deft hands quickly undid the buttons of Tsuna's shirt, hands rough with weapon handling smoothing over the pale, soft expanse of flesh now at his exposal. Reborn broke the kiss; dark eyes gleaming as he looked down at the flushed and wanton form of his adorable pupil under him. "Tsuna…" his voice husked lowly, and the sound of it alone sent a tremor down Tsuna's spine.

Glazed honey eyes met gleaming obsidian and Reborn could only lick his lips to see the new and virginal arousal in those eyes. "Remember what this feels like, Tsuna… I'll take you to heaven." Once again he claimed those addicting lips in another hard, but fast kiss, chuckling at the whimper he received for pulling back too quickly, "Calm down, Tsuna… just feel…" he chastised teasingly. His lips started a burning hot trail down Tsuna's throat, sucking on the pulse point there, dragging little mews from the boy under him as his hand smoothed over his chest again, stealing a small cry from Tsuna with rough finger tips circled around a little pink nipple.

He lightly pinched and rolled the rosy bud between his fingers until it was, hard, dark, and filled with blood, reveling in the cries they dragged out of Tsuna. "So very sensitive… I want to hear more of your wanton cries, Tsuna." Reborn breathed against the teen's ear.

"R-reborn… p-please…" Tsuna breathed out between gasps, his whole body thrumming in sensation. Though he didn't know what he was begging for, just more he supposed. His body felt like it was on fire, but it was a fire the likes of which he never felt before, and risking the chance of getting burned he wanted more.

To have his pupil begging to him like this was something Reborn had dreamt of on more than one occasion, but to have it become reality was better than any fantasy could ever be. To have his pupil under him in the throes of passion seemed forbidden, should have been forbidden really, but he was nothing if not a risk taker. That was probably what made him the best hit man in the world, if he did say so himself.

His mouth continued its southward trail down Tsuna's soft, pale skin, feeling the straining of hard, compact muscles beneath. The salty sweet skin was just as addicting as those honeyed lips and the hit man found himself leaving a trail of little love marks down his skin, making Tsuna whine and keen desperately under him. "So cute, Tsuna… cry more for me…" he whispered hotly against the sweat slicked skin, his tongue darting out to circle around the navel of the belly straining up hard to feel more of his touch. He nipped at the bottom dip of his navel with a smirk at the cry of his name that was his reward.

He continued the slow descent of his mouth as his hands slid lower to work on the boy's slacks, unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with the heart print boxers, sliding them down slim hips to soft, milky thighs, freeing the younger boy's aching need, then down further until he pulled them off, leaving his pupil in nothing more than an unbuttoned shirt that hid little more than his arms.

"E-eeiih..! Reborn!" Tsuna's embarrassed face was the cutest of all, Reborn decided. At least it was the cutest so far. He couldn't wait to see how Tsuna looked completely lost to passion.

He kissed the juncture of the brunette's hip and lower stomach, licking a hot line down the seam that had vongola heir squirming and mewling with want. "So impatient, Tsuna… This is your lesson. Show some restraint."

Tsuna keened pitifully, arching desperately, "R-reborn, please! T-this… this isn't fair…! I… I want…" he paused there, blushing crimson. How could he beg like this?!

"Oh..?" Reborn stopped, his tongue just scant centimeters from where Tsuna wanted attention the most. "What is it that you want dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna flinched to be called something like that at a time like this again, but was too needy to even pout at the man. He shook his head. He could never be able to say something like that, that he wanted something like that from another man, from his tutor of all people!

"Fnn…" Reborn smirked and nibbled on Tsuna's lower stomach, "I won't continue until you tell me what you want, Tsuna. I'll just stay right here…" he chuckled softly, the warmth of his breath ghosting over the aching, making Tsuna buck desperately.

"Please!"

"Please?" Reborn repeated, running the flat of his tongue over his stomach.

"I… please… d-do that..!" Tsuna whispered, looking away in embarrassment.

"Do that..? Do what..? I'm already doing something… Be more specific, silly Tsuna." Reborn chuckled.

Tsuna whined, writhing desperately under the taller man. "I… I can't… I can't say it, Reborn, please!"

The hit man hummed low in his throat, nibbling lightly at the flesh of his lower stomach, "If you can't say it you must not want it that badly after all. I guess I can stay here a bit longer, then" He languidly started to run his tongue over the hairless stomach, the tip of it just barely teasing around his navel again, only to move back down, hot breath ghosting over the teen's arousal, but not drawing any closer than he originally had. His hands kneaded at the teens hips, then lower to the cute little backside, then to his thighs, smirking against his skin when all he got in response were more mewls and ragged breaths.

"R-reborn…" Tsuna breathed out between little, needy keens.

"Just say it, Tsuna. If you want it bad enough just say it." The dark haired Italian's voice was a low rumble, the tip of his tongue just barely brushing wetly against the very base of the teen's need, making the boy jump and cry out.

"P-please! R-reborn..!" Tsuna licked his lips, eyes shut tightly as he screwed up all of his courage, "P-please… t-take me..!"

The hit man felt all the air leave his lungs. Well that wasn't exactly what he had had in mind, but… why look a gift horse in the mouth, right? "Very good, Tsuna…" he praised his pupil before ducking his head to take the heat of him into his mouth, making Tsuna scream in passion. Yes, Tsuna's cutest face was definitely the one where he was lost in his need.

"Aah aaaaahn!" Tsuna's head fell back against the pillows as his hands only twisted more fiercely against the tie holding them up above his head. "G-gods, Reborn!" He cried out loudly as his hips bucked up desperately. He had never felt anything like this before, and the touch of his own hand paled greatly in comparison. To think that his tutor was bringing out these feelings in him.

Reborn worked over the pulsing heat in his mouth, watching the boy above him with lust gleaming eyes, taking in his every reaction. Tsuna really was so cute and inexperienced. He was completely lost with just this. Little did his pupil know that with his own request he had much more in store for him.

Using Tsuna's distraction to his advantage, he sat up enough to free the boy's legs, spreading them wide apart, pushing them high up and forward so that the boy was doubled over, wanting to see just how flexible Tsuna could be, letting his fingers slide down to tease the hidden depths of the boy's body.

"Aa-aah! R-reborn!" Tsuna gasped his face coloring darkly all over again, "W-what are you… d-doing… uhn…!" His voice trailed off into a surprised moan to feel a finger pushing into him, wincing as he tensed reflexively.

"Calm down, Tsuna… You asked me to do this, remember? 'Please take me'?" He quoted back to the boy with a smirk at the scandalized look on is face, a look which melted away when he expertly curled his finger in deep to brush against his pleasure center.

"Aahn! N-no! R-reborn..! I… nnh!" Tsuna tried to form words in the aftershocks of such an intense jolt of pleasure.

He was answered to a light brush of lips against his own, another brush against his prostate that had him crying out, "Just relax, Tsuna… I'll make you feel good. This is your lesson, after all." Reborn licked his lips, then smirked as a second finger worked in along the first.

"Nnh-ngh!" Tsuna bit back a cry of pain to feel his body stretched wider than it should have naturally been. All pain was quickly forgotten when that pleasure spot was stroked again, then stroked mercilessly repeatedly, and then he really couldn't hold back his cries of pleasure anymore.

"That's it, Tsuna… remember this, take it all in. I'll teach you everything you'll ever have to know about how to use your body to your advantage." Reborn smirked, adding a third finger before he felt he was ready. He withdrew, chuckling at Tsuna's cry of dismay. "So very sensitive and such honest reactions. You're so cute, Tsuna."

"R-reborn…" Tsuna begged, frustrated tears dotting the corners of honey colored eyes that almost seemed to glow in his arousal. "Please, Reborn…" the poor boy was beyond protests and being shy, having been teased to the brink of insanity.

Reborn took mercy on the poor boy, opening the fly of his own pants to free himself, groaning softly as he stroked himself a few times before positioning himself at the younger boy's entrance. Dark eyes met glowing honey and the hit man pushed in home with a tight hold on Tsuna's hip. He met with resistance, but he had expected it with taking the boy's virginity.

"Aaa-AAAH!!" Tsuna strained against the tie on his arms, more tears springing free as he was felt like he was slowly being torn apart. "Reborn!"

The older mafiaso didn't relent until he finally pushed past the tight resistance, pulling Tsuna's body tightly against his own, both arms wrapped around the small of his back. "Tsuna..!" he could feel the boy's panting breaths tickle his neck as he struggled to adjust, groaning at the tight, hot sheath enveloping him. He was the first to taste this sweet boy, and he'd be the envy of many when they found out. There would be no denying it. Tsuna would be forever different after this and he was the one responsible. He smirked. Tsuna would always come back to him wanting more, he knew this and reveled in the thought of having this warm, soft body at his disposal as he saw fit. And he'd give in just as easily, already knowing that he was just as addicted to the boy with just one taste.

Tsuna was panting hard for breath, pulling tightly at his bonds, but it was no use, he was at the complete mercy of the older man. He could feel the heat of his tutor pulsing inside him, almost like he could feel the other's heart beat this way. It hurt, and it was all he could do to keep from crying at the throbbing pain on his backside. "Reborn… please... i-it hurts..!

"Ssssh…" the Italian shushed him softly, gently wiping away his tears. All Tsuna could do was look at those dark eyes shining with arousal and something else… something warm and soothing and suddenly the pain became a little more bearable, his heart fluttering. "Just breathe, Tsuna… I'll make you feel good." Once he felt that they had both adjusted enough he started to move, gently at first, then with growing urgency.

Tsuna could only wince in pain at each forward rock, making little keening whimpering sounds, but then Reborn rolled his hips, struck that spot inside him again and the brunette saw stars. "Hyaaa!"

Reborn smirked, then made sure that each role of his hips hit that sweet spot within his student, groaning deeply himself when Tsuna suddenly clenched so tightly around him. He chuckled, "Do you like that, Tsuna..? Should I keep doing it?"

Tsuna shook his head wildly, but even as he denied it his hips rocked back to meet his now, making desperate little mewling sounds as pleasure built higher and higher inside him.

"Fn… We're going to have to teach you to be more honest, Tsuna. But for now it's okay. You're cute this way. Cry for me more." He snapped his hips forward hard and Tsuna cried out.

It seemed to last forever, exquisite pain and pleasure building higher and higher in the two coupling bodies. Reborn took his pleasure from his sweet student and in return he drowned Tsuna in more and more sensation than the boy could take, though made sure he kept the boy from finishing too soon, enjoying torturing his student even in this. He alternated his strokes from fast to torturously slow, Tsuna's keens and whines were music to his ears.

"R-reborn! Please! I… I can't..!" Tsuna shook his head wildly, his mind half gone from the pleasure, his body straining, arching desperately each time their bodies joined tightly together again. His breathing came fast and hard, heaving in desperation, his skin glistening with sweat that made his brown locks cling to his face, the rest of his hair a wilder disarray than usual, and his eyes were glazed over, looking up at his tutor desperately. "Please!"

That was the perfect image of erotic beauty in Reborn's opinion and he squeezed his hold on his hips tighter, thrusting in harder, groaning when Tsuna's muscles tightened around him in response. "That's it, Tsuna… That's the erotic face that will lead countless men to their demise. Remember that face, remember this feeling!" He reached between them and started to stroke the smaller boy off.

It was all Tsuna could stand. Body arching in a perfect bow he let bliss take over him, the world flashing a blinding white before fading into black. Reborn wasn't far behind, watching Tsuna's exquisite face as he lost control, over and over again until his body could barely hold him up, letting himself fall onto the brunette like so much dead weight. It was just as he had expected, feared even. He was completely at the boy's mercy now, addicted to him, but fortunately Tsuna didn't have to know this. "Aah… my cute little Tsuna… good… that was very good…"

Almost like an afterthought he reached up and untied the boy's hands from his bedpost, rubbing the reddened marks around his wrist in apology. He was surprised when Tsuna's arms, now free, he wrapped around him, clinging to him. He chuckled, nuzzling his throat.

He was almost sure that Tsuna had fallen asleep on him, carefully turning both of them to their sides when the boy spoke, voice breathless.

"R-reborn… will I really have to do things like this… w-with just… anyone…?" his voice was timid, afraid.

Reborn sighed softly; shaking his head and pulling the boy close to curl around his body. "No… not if you don't want to. How far you take it is up to you. But you can't put on a play of seduction of you don't know the art. That is what I taught you."

"Soka…" the word was breathed out in relief and Tsuna cuddled closer into the taller man, "I'm glad… because I don't think I can do this with just anyone…"

Reborn smirked as if everything had gone according to his plan. Fortunately for him, the boy couldn't see that calculating smile, only feeling Reborn's long fingers carress his hair.

Tsuna sighed in relief, feeling his body start to sag with fatigue. "I think this lesson will be enough to last me a long while…" After all, he still was knew to even the thought of having a male lover, and though he had enjoyed himself at the end, he wasn't sure if the pain he felt to get to that pleasure would be worth it that often.

Reborn's eyes gleamed dangerously, "Fuhnhn… who says the lesson is over?"

"W-wha..?" but before Tsuna could protest he was pinned down to the bed again, this time his hands held over his head by Reborn's. He looked into this gleaming dark eyes and he felt a thrill of fear and something else go through him.

"Silly Tsuna… the lesson is far from over. I'll pound it into your body until you have it memorized!"

"Hiii!!"

-

Sixteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi stared into the sleeping face of his tutor, a little unnerved by the strange smile spread on across his lips, mostly because the child tutor slept with his eyes open, and if it wasn't for the sleep bubble rising and falling from his nose he wouldn't be sure if the infant hit man was really asleep or not.

"Is Reborn having a good dream, I wonder…" he spoke quietly to himself, tilting his head a little to the side. Ah! Reborn was mumbling something in his sleep…

"…Cry out more, Tsuna… louder…" was mumbled between the sleepy murmurs.

"Hiiiii! He's dreaming about torturing me!"

If only Tsuna really knew.

-

End!

I... I really, really should be working on my other stories, but what are you supposed to do when the smut monster demands you write smut? You write the smut, dammit! XD;; Umm... I know that more than likely sooner or later I'll probably have more one-shot ideas for Reborn fics, it's my current obsession, so I think I'll put them all in a theme "Mafia Dreams" and just clump them all together, so you can say this is the first in a line of one shots, more than likely most of which will be smut, but I'll only continue with the 'series' when the idea hits me to write the story? shrugs

First up... Adult!Reborn x Tsuna! OO;; Umm... I can't say that I'm a HUGE fan of this pairing, but obviously the kink for it hit me since I wrote this... please don't hurt me! XD!

Please review!


	2. Oral Fixation

"You're going to kill yourself with those things one of these days."

Gokudera Hayato looked up in the middle of a deep drag from his cigarette, leaning back against the back wall of the school, raising an eyebrow questioningly. Grey green eyes met brown and Gokudera rolled his eyes and looked away. "Mind your own business, baseball freak." And just to piss him off he took another deep drag from his cancer stick and blew the smoke out in the base ball player's direction.

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, but wasn't deterred by Gokudera's usual sour behavior, waving the smoke away and leaning against the wall next to the silver-haired teen, ignoring the piercing glare the other was giving him. They stood there in silence for who knew how long before Yamamoto decided that he didn't like the silence anymore. "Ne, why are you back here smoking?"

Gokudera sighed heavily; realizing that ignoring the other wasn't going to make him go away. Leave it to the baseball freak to be completely oblivious. "That Hibari jerk is being an ass about letting me smoke where I want, and ignoring him only causes trouble for Juudaime, so I decided that smoking back here would probably be best, since the reception room faces the front of the school.

"Soka…" Yamamoto nodded in understanding, surprised and a little impressed that the rain guardian was actually being sensitive to Tsuna's needs. Usually he completely ignored what Tsuna actually wanted while trying to be useful. He shook his head, "But really Gokudera, you should quit that nasty habit. It's bad for you." And here we go again.

"It's none of your business, baseball freak. It's my body; I can do what I want with it." It was a lame excuse, but it worked since it was usually the end of the conversation. It appeared that it wouldn't be this time, though.

Yamamoto sighed, "Won't you even reconsider?" He was answered by a soft snort and another face full of smoke, which made him cough and wave the billowing gray away again. "If not for yourself then for your friends?" This got another incredulous eyebrow raised at him, "For Tsuna?" It was a cheap shot, he knew it, but it always got the silver haired teen's attention.

"For the Juudaime? Why would it be important to the Juudaime that I quit smoking?" Gokudera couldn't help but be a little curious. He was sure the idiot was just being full of shit, but he couldn't take that chance, not if he wanted to be the best right hand man for his Juudaime.

Yamamoto nodded, "Well think about it. Smoking is proven to be bad for your health, it messes up your body all over and it can shorten your lifespan by years and years," the baseball player started showing far more intelligence than he usually did. It wasn't that he was stupid; he just had other things on his mind most of the time that he deemed more important to his time. He went on, "All your smoking is cutting away years from your lifespan and if you die then you can't be Tsuna's right hand."

That seemed to really get Gokudera's attention, the smoking stick in his hand twitching a little, burning on it's own since the storm guardian hadn't taken a drag since Yamamoto had started his explanation. But it seemed that it wasn't enough so the rain guardian went on, "More than that, second hand smoking is worse for the people around you than you smoking by itself. Because we're all inhaling that smoke that you're exhaling, it has all the same bad side affects, but worse since we're taking it directly into our own bodies. So that means that not only are you shortening your life span with those ugly sticks, but your drastically cutting Tsuna's life shorter, too by smoking in front of him."

That did it, the stick feel from slack fingers to bounce on the floor and the silver-haired teen idly stomped it out. There was no way he could have kept on with it when he knew that it was possibly hurting Tsuna. He didn't look happy about it though. "How do you know all that stuff, baseball freak?" Not that he didn't know it already himself, he just hadn't really thought about it that way before when he came to his own situation.

Yamamoto shrugged, "Just looked it up."

Gokudera snorted softly, "Did you really want me to quit smoking that badly?"

"Haha, well yeah," Yamamoto chuckled softly, "It's bad for you, and it makes your breath stink." The last got him a hot glare on an equally hotly flushed face.

"Sh-shut up, you stupid baseball freak!" though all the same Gokudera pulled a small tin of mints from his pocket and popped two into his mouth.

Yamamoto smiled, "Thanks Gokudera, it really means a lot to me.

"Che… I didn't do it for you."

"Haha, I guess not."

They fell into a comfortable silence, Gokudera raising his arms up and behind him to pillow his head against them as he worked the mints in his mouth and Yamamoto smiled serenely just being by his side. A gentle wind blew past them. The rain guardian was actually surprised that Gokudera hadn't asked (see: told) him to leave or what he was still doing there, both of them just staring ahead at the scenery behind their school which had sloping wooded hills. He would glance at the storm guardian once in a while, when he was sure the other wouldn't be looking back to catch him looking. The way the sun gleamed in the pale silvery hair, given it an oddly golden orange glint, those intense gray green eyes looking straight forward. Not for the first time, Yamamoto had to admit to himself that the other teen was attractive. He could see why the girls went crazy for him despite his sour disposition.

That wasn't the only think he was noticing right now, though. Mints fully dissolved and gone at this point, the silver haired teen had fidgeted in place a bit, then started to tug his bottom lip between his teeth thoughtfully before sighing heavily, bringing a hand up to his mouth and nibbling on the pad of his thumb instead, looking lost in his thoughts. This went on quite a few minutes and when the shorter teen actually dipped his thumb into his mouth only to pull it back with a scrape of his teeth and a flick of his tongue, Yamamoto felt he had to say something, hoping that his face wasn't burning red.

"You have an oral fixation, don't you Gokudera?"

"W-what?!" the storm guardian blushed darkly, though he was mostly surprised that Yamamoto even knew what 'oral fixation' even meant. Maybe he didn't. "Don't say stupid things like that, you baseball idiot!"

"Maa maa, calm down Gokudera," Yamamoto waved his hands in a non-threatening gesture against the defensive teen, "I was just asking because… well you're always smoking your cigarettes and now you have your fingers in your mouth, playing with your lips, tongue and teeth. It's just what it looks like, that's all."

Gokudera felt the hot flush grow darker and he glared at the taller teen, "How the hell do you even know what that means anyways?!"

Yamamoto shrugged, "I just looked it up…I wondered about it for a while, actually. Why you always had to have a cigarette in your mouth, though chances were just as good that you just had a nicotine addiction."

Gokudera just stared in the rain guardian in shock. He really didn't consider this type of intelligence from the usually vapidly smiling baseball player, but now that he thought about it, those times that he tutored them both, even though he only wanted to tutor his juudaime, Yamamoto was actually fast on picking up the material, always claiming that it was his baseball practices that kept him from studying most of the time. If the idiot was really this smart and wasting it all on baseball than he really was nothing more than an idiot. What a waste.

"Whatever, I don't have an oral fixation, you stupid baseball freak." He hoped that would be the end of it, Yamamoto was usually good at reading when it was really time to back off. It appeared that he didn't get a good reading today or just decided to ignore the signs.

As it was Yamamoto just looked at him curiously for a long moment, head tilted slightly to the side as if he was seriously studying him.

Gokudera felt a nerve twitch at his temple, his temper running short quickly, "What are you looking at?! Why are you even still here? What do you want?!" He felt irritated enough that he didn't have his cigarettes to calm his usually frazzled nerves, now this idiot just wasn't leaving him alone!

As if to answer his question, the short, spiky haired teen, with lightening fast reflexes, grabbed him by his shoulders and yanked him forward hard, making his head his head snap back a bit from the force of it, which made it perfect for the lips that descended down on his own.

Grey green eyes widened in shock, looking up at the eyes above his that were closed in their usual smiling gesture, felt those slightly chapped lips move against his own, warm, unrelenting, shocking him still though every nerve in his body was telling him to shove the taller teen away and blow him the hell up! He didn't, he didn't move at all, and Yamamoto saw that as all the permission he needed, running his tongue over the seam of his lips.

Gokudera gasped, just as Yamamoto expected him to, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss further, plundering that warm mouth that tasted of mints. He smirked when he felt the shorter teen shudder against him, the relaxation of muscles that meant he was giving in, and more importantly, the feel of those surprisingly soft lips moving against his own as Gokudera finally returned the kiss.

He pushed Gokudera's back against the hard wall of the school's exterior, feeling his hands grip into his school jacket in response, the shorter teen tilting his head up a little higher to deepen the kiss, the soft moan that was muffled between their joined lips. Gokudera attacked his tongue to make up for his inability to attack Yamamoto directly. He warred it against his own, sucking on it hard, drawing muffled groans from the taller teen and when he felt those teeth nibble at his own bottom lip Yamamoto couldn't help but break the kiss in a short laugh. "You really do have an oral fixation, Gokudera. You're enjoying this a lot."

Gokudera's eyes, hazed over from the intensity of the kiss, widened and cleared back up in shock, trying to pull back, but only meeting the unresisting block of the wall, and he couldn't help but lick his kiss full and reddened lips. "A-ah… y-you… W-what the hell do you think you were doing?! Get the fuck off me you stupid freak before I blow you u- mnph!" He was cut off when those lips were over his again, and despite his initial tensing, despite the way his defenses told him to push the taller boy away he couldn't help but give in once more, hands once again fisting into the taller boy's jacket, pulling it and his shirt up just a little. Gods, what the hell was going on?!

Yamamoto could have almost laughed at how easy Gokudera gave in this time, but that would have been the wrong thing to do. He angled his head to deepen the kiss again, moaning softly when he was met with no resistance but instead the storm guardian's eager compliance, lips parting readily this time, sucking on Yamamoto's bottom lip for a moment, then his tongue when the slick muscle replaced it, making the taller teen feel a fine shudder of arousal race down his spine.

Yamamoto slid one hand behind Gokudera's head to hold in place, not ready to let go of the joining of their lips anytime soon, and with his other hand he started to gently memorize that body that under normal circumstances Gokudera would have kicked him in the face for even staring at. He felt the silver haired boy tremble under his touch, but didn't resist and he had to sigh in relief.

He honestly had no idea what had possessed him to do this, but he knew that sometimes you just have to go by your instincts and he hadn't been disappointed. He pushed his hand under the untucked shirt to trace his fingers over that slim belly, chuckling against his lips when Gokudera arched and keened softly against the feel of his rough fingertips and palm, smoothing his hand up higher, lifting the shirt with him until his chest was exposed indecently.

Yamamoto broke the kiss with a soft pant, his eyes sweeping over the heaving body of the panting teen before him. He loved the light flush that seemed to be dusting all of Gokudera's body, and even more he loved the way that even his nipples were pale, though a few shades darker than the rest of him, and they were already hardening to being so suddenly exposed to the cool air past the warm barrier of his shirt. He licked his lips, tempted to suck on those little, pointed nipples and he started to wonder if maybe he had an oral fixation, too. 'Nah, Gokudera just has really cute nipples,' he decided for himself. Instead he smoothed his hand over his chest, smiling just a little more to see the way that chest arched forward into his touch, and the pad of his thumb just circled one of the hardening nubs, and Gokudera made the cutest noise in surprise, sending another jolt down Yamamoto's spine. He hadn't realized that Gokudera could make sounds like that.

His own heated gaze lifted back up to meet the darkened and glazed, half-lidded eyes of the shorter teen, the way those pale lashes fluttered against his cheeks before they looked up at him again. There was still defiance in those eyes, though his body no longer seemed to be resisting. It made him wonder if maybe, just maybe, Gokudera had felt the same for him all along.

"W-what are you doing… Y-you baseball freak..?" his words were biting, if breathless and it only amused the taller boy more just squeezing the pebbly hard flesh of his nipple between his index finger and thumb and Gokudera made that cute little gasping noise again. He didn't answer him; he didn't feel that he had to. It was quite obvious what he was doing, after all.

Still it was better to be safe than sorry, so in his larger hand he pinned Gokudera's arms above his head by his wrist, guaranteeing that he wouldn't punch him or reach for his dynamite. He felt the other struggle, try to tug his hands free to no avail, arch and strain his body forward as if trying to dislodge his body so he could lose his balance. That didn't work either.

"Y-you..! You stupid baseball freak! Let me go!" the silver haired teen shouted when struggling got him no where, not that he stopped in his struggling.

"Calm down, Gokudera," Yamamoto tried to placate, to no avail of course.

"What the fuck do you mean 'calm down'?! How the hell do you want me to calm down at a time like this?! I swear the moment you let me go I'm going to kick your ass!"

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly, "That's not much incentive to make me let you go, Gokudera…"

"Idiot! Let me go! Let me go right now!" Gokudera pressed on. Yamamoto sighed and decided to just kiss the other teen again; it seemed to stop the arguing.

And it did, though this time the storm guardian put up more of a struggle, but Yamamoto nibbled on Gokudera's bottom lip and the storm guardian melted into his arms with a soft moan, starting to return the kiss once more, but the fire was merely banked now, not put out. Yamamoto loved the shorter teen's fiery nature. The rain guardian was feeling playful now, though, breaking the kiss as soon as he felt Gokudera completely give into him, chuckling when the other panted for breath and called him a bastard.

"I can't help it, Gokudera… I want to taste more of you…" Yamamoto replied honestly with a soft laugh.

"Che… W-who… who's the one with the oral fixation now…?" Gokudera huffed with a glaring pout. It seemed like he had given up on fighting his fate by this point, his face flushed and his body squirming in arousal the other boy had brought out in him, eyes dark and half-lidded.

Yamamoto just laughed; pecking him on the lips then ducked his head lower following a trail down his throat, lightly flicking his tongue beside his Adams apple, sucking gently on the speedy pulse he found there, making Gokudera gasp and squirm against him, leaving behind a little lasting mark then down to the juncture of his neck and throat, leaving another little mark there. Down his collar bone, over his chest he left these little reddening marks before his lips finally latched around one of his cute little nipples, relishing in Gokudera's keening gasp. Really, he made such cute, addictive sounds

His free hand cupped the shorter teen's cheek as he worked the hard bud of flesh between his teeth, swirling around it with his tongue, getting more and more of those surprisingly cute sounds from the usually sour teen. His fingers slipped along his throat and jaw in a gently caress, slipping just behind the shell of the other boy's ears, then soothed over his cheek, as if trying to memorize his face.

Gokudera was panting heavily for breath at his point, his hands straining just a little against the taller teen's hold, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out. He had never really been one to touch himself much before, he didn't even like to bring himself off if he could help it, so he had no idea just how sensitive his chest could be, seeing as… well he wasn't a girl. He had never touched himself there in any attempts in seeking out pleasure, but he was learning now, and it had his whole body trembling, heat like he had never felt before pooling between his legs, though he hadn't been touched there at all.

He felt Yamamoto's fingers touching his face gently and nearly growled. That idiot was treating him like a stupid girl! He tilted his head to the side and captured those caressing fingers with his lips, nipping and sucking at them, his tongue dancing between the digits.

Yamamoto felt a whole new wave of heat hit him, shocked at what Gokudera was doing, his eyes glazing a little to look up at him, imagining where else those amazing lips and talented mouth could be sending shock waves through his body. He chuckled breathily. "You really do have an oral fixation, Gokudera."

Wrong thing to say. Gokudera bit at his fingers, making the rain guardian yelp in surprise and yank his fingers free, momentarily slacking his hold on him. That was all the time the storm guardian needed. He shoved Yamamoto away, pushing his shirt back down with a shiver to feel the cloth run down his now sensitized nipples. He pinned the older teen to the wall this time, glaring up at him darkly with gray green eyes. "You want oral fixation? I'll show you oral fixation!"

He didn't waste any time, slipping down to his knees, skipping any pretense of teasing touches, slightly shaking hands making quick work of the rain guardian's belt and zipper, yanking his pants and underwear down in one go.

"G-gokudera!" Yamamoto gasped in surprise, and even though nothing was really holding him in place he found he couldn't move, only able to watch in shock, the silver haired teen's face mere inches away from his achingly hard length.

"Shut up." The other teen just glared up at him daringly for a long moment before he leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over the leaking tip and Yamamoto gasped and arched in pleasurable shock waves.

… Maybe it hadn't been the wrong thing to say after all…

"Gokudera..!"

Gokudera seemed to be pleased with the other teen's reaction, smirking and parting his lips, huffing warm, moist air over the turgid flesh, chuckling softly to see the goose bumps form over the rain guardian's legs, the way he seemed to tremble a the knees, leaning in just a little closer to let the tip slip past his own kiss bruised lips. Warm… such silky heat. He leaned in more and took him deeper into his mouth.

Long hands tangled into silvery hair and it was all Yamamoto could do to keep from rocking forward and make the other gag. Gods, he hadn't foreseen this when he started this, but was he ever grateful to whatever god decided to reward his efforts to get Gokudera to quit smoking. It was obvious the other teen didn't really know what he was doing, but the efforts more than made up for it, and Gokudera's mouth really was very talented. Yamamoto let his head lull back against the wall, fingers caressing through long, silvery locks. "G-gokudera…" his voice was a low, slightly shaky husk, "Nnnh… damn…" he actually cursed and rocked his hips forward just a small fragment.

Meanwhile Gokudera was a bit lost to the feel of thick heat in his mouth, the strange taste that wasn't entirely unpleasant… it actually grew on you, as did the strong, musky, masculine scent that was all too strong at it's source. His tongue worked along the underside, memorizing the feel of it, the veins that bumped the silky, hot skin. He found that Yamamoto would hiss a sharp breath when he teased the thickest one at the center. He smirked to have turned the tables, pulling back to let his tongue follow the thick vein to the tip, all but grinning in triumph when Yamamoto, the usually calm if always smiling teen, actually moaned aloud, though nearly gagged when he suddenly thrust his hips forward. Growling at him he held his hips down and redoubled his efforts.

Yamamoto was lost… and he knew it. Gokudera's mouth was amazing, his tongue had such dexterity. It was all he could do to keep from losing it there and there. "G-gokudera…" it was all he could say, knowing that if he begged for more, he could very well be risking the other teen stopping, just knowing how stubborn Gokudera could be. Instead he just showed him how it was affecting him, how good it was. But he was getting close now, and he didn't think the storm guardian would appreciate finishing up in his mouth. "G-gokudera… s-stop… I… I can't hold back… m-much longer… y-you have to stop…!"

Gokudera just made a derisive sound, the vibration making Yamamoto moan and the heat in the silver haired boy's mouth throb. Like hell he was going to stop and let the teen think he could do other things with this thing. And of course he would never admit that he actually was enjoying the feel of the satiny heat in his mouth, the way he pulsed, almost like his heart beat. He sucked on him all the harder.

Yamamoto panted for breath, his fingers curling lightly in those silvery locks, "Gokudera… s-seriously… I… I can't… I can't hold back…" He looked down and his own chocolate brown eyes were met by gray green. Gokudera was looking right at him, telling him with his eyes that it was okay, and gods, just watching him sent him teetering that much closer to the edge. The storm guardian's cheeks were flushed a warm pink, his hands were kneading at his hips, actually massaging at his thighs, and when he couldn't hold his gaze any longer, those long, pale lashes fluttered downward shyly, playing a game of peek-a-boo with those alluring, fascinatingly colored eyes. But what was probably the most erotic sight was watching himself disappear and reappear past those full, reddened lips, the soft slick sounds being made. "Ungh..! Gokudera..!" It was the only warning he could give before he released salty warmth into the other teen's mouth.

-

Yamamoto woke up with a gasp, body flushed and sweaty, a light arch in his back, and his sheets and clothes rumpled… not to mention a distinctive stickiness in his pajama pants. The star baseball player sighed and ran a hand through his sweat soaked locks. Another dream with Gokudera. He smiled a bit sheepishly as he got out of bed and started peeling off his sticky clothes, using his pants to wipe up the mess still clinging to his skin before putting on a new pair of boxers just to make it the trek to the shower without being indecent in case his dad should see.

What was he going to do about these dreams? They were nice, amazing really, but he couldn't really act on them, could he? Gokudera might give in, in his dreams, but in real life he knew he'd probably be kicked off the school roof by the storm guardian if he even hinted at such a thing.

He sighed deeply, shaking his head with a smile. Ah well… What Gokudera didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and waking up this way more and more often while mentally frustrating was at least physically stress relieving. With that thought in mind he headed towards the shower, he had to wash the sweat and other such fluids from his body and if he didn't hurry he would miss the chance of 'accidentally' running into the other teen on the way to Tsuna's house

-

(Meanwhile… at Gokudera's… residence)

The silver haired teen cursed colorfully when he woke from another strange dream centering on the baseball freak. Seriously, what the fuck was the matter with him?! It was the baseball freak and he was dreaming of doing those kinds of things to him! He had to be losing his mind! Ugh, he didn't have time to think about it. If he didn't clean up and get ready now he'd be late to pick his Juudaime up for school. And maybe if he was early enough he wouldn't run into that baseball freak, not sure if he could keep his frustration in check and it wouldn't do to get mad at him for no reason, he'd start to look suspicious. And then that idiot would only laugh and tease him mercilessly.

-

End!

I have no excuse for why I'm writing more smut instead of getting back to my fics... I have a reason, though! A reason that sounds like an excuse! XD! I'm moving back to texas in about a week and a half and I'm busy getting ready for that, and by the end of the day the only thing my mind can really jot down is senseless, plotless smut... I typed down a little more each night... so that's it...

So yeah... Yamamoto and Gokudera this time... woo! XD I see a few crack pairings appearing here in the future... a few people have given me random ideas... if you feel like trying to give me a random idea, well I can't say it'll always work, but who knows... give me a pairing and a theme... or just a few choice words... something? I dunno. X3

I probably have the meaning of oral fixation wrong, too... Ah well... doesn't bother me, so I hope it doesn't bother you!

Please review! -much love-


	3. Mafia Seduction 2

A light smirk tugged at the corner of Yamamoto's lips as he watched the just recently sent disk of a certain long haired swordsman's exploits in his quest to become the Second Sword Emperor. He was close to it now, about eight battles left to go. He still couldn't understand why the Varia swordsman was sending him these videos, what their true purpose was, but he had to admit that each time one arrived he would watch it again and again, watching very flex of muscle and movement of limb in the deadly dance of blades recorded just for him. Though he knew he had already seen them before, in the future of a different timeline, this time around he had more time to study every pressing detail; there was no time limit to it.

"He's interested in you, you know."

Yamamoto looked up in surprise from where he was all but hunched over his computer screen to meet strikingly black eyes. "Reborn." He nodded his head in greeting. After the arcobaleno's curse had been broken, the young swordsman didn't feel quite right calling him 'little guy' anymore, since… well he wasn't one even if Reborn was still shorter than him, and though he couldn't be sure of Reborn's true age, or if he had aged since becoming an arcobaleno, it was obvious that Reborn was older than him at least. He shook his head to clear those stray thoughts away to give way to more important ones. "What do you mean by that?"

The dark Italian smirked, "I mean what I said, of course."

The swordsman tilted his head a little to the side, looking adorably thoughtful, then smiled when he came to his answer, "I guess you're right. I mean you said it yourself before. He sent me these videos so that he can draw me back into sword fighting. He'll probably want to challenge me again some day.

"Fnn…" Reborn smirked, but didn't correct Yamamoto as to what he really meant.

"So what are you doing here in my room, Reborn?"

"Ah, well… Tsuna wanted sushi from your restaurant one more time before you all have to leave for Italy on Friday, so he and Gokudera are downstairs."

"Eh? Really? Oh man, it really is this Friday, isn't it? I haven't packed anything, haha," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly; "I'll have to start packing tonight. For now I'll go greet Tsuna and Gokudera!" He jumped to his feet nimbly, stretching to pop joints back into place after being hunched over his screen for so long. "C'mon, Reborn… Tonight will be my treat, so eat as much as you want." He knew that Reborn would eat his fill then leave the tab to Tsuna, so this just saved Tsuna a lot of stress. With a final stretch he headed towards the door… only to have his wrist caught by the fast hit man, looking back at the slightly shorter man in surprise.

"Reborn?" He felt just a little unnerved; the Italian usually wasn't this eerily quiet… at least not around him. As it was, the dark-eyed man's face was cast in shadow by his fedora tipped down to cover his eyes. All he could make out… was that knowing smirk that looked so different on the man than it did on the kid. "Reborn..?" he tried again.

"Squalo." That was the only reply he got.

"Eh..?" was Yamamoto's own response.

Reborn tilted his head up slightly, his smirk spreading just a little wider, "He's not the only one interested in you, you know."

Yamamoto smiled, a bit sheepishly, his natural reaction when confused, "Heh, he isn't?"

"No… I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before. Tsuna… and even Gokudera, they're interested in you, too… though I doubt they've realized it themselves. "

"Haha, what are you talking about, Reborn? Of course they're interested in me, they're my friends."

Reborn just went on as if Yamamoto hadn't interrupted him at all, "Even Hibari seems interested in you. You've impressed him with your sword skill, but I doubt he'd actively ever do anything about it."

"A-heh… I don't think I understand what you're talking about, Reborn… You're being confusing."

"Even I am interested in you, Yamamoto."

That made the former baseball player blush for some unexplainable reason, especially since now dark, mysterious orbs were looking directly into his own brown ones. "R-reborn..?" he actually stuttered.

"Fuhn…" the hit man breathed out in amusement, shaking his head, "I guess I'll have to try a more direct approach." Before Yamamoto could ask what he meant by that he was suddenly yanked forward by the surprisingly strong man, so fast that even he could barely catch himself from falling. He just managed to twist himself around, but Reborn was a step ahead of him, grabbing him with a hand to the back of his neck, yanking down. Did he really think he could get the upper hand on the world's best hit man? Not even close.

Brown eyes widened in shock when lips were suddenly and firmly sealed over his own, his brain taking a few seconds longer to actually process that… that… Reborn was kissing him! And in his shock he had allowed the shorter brunette to pry his lips apart, making him jump when a warm, but definitely foreign tongue invaded his mouth, twining against his own, coaxing him into submitting. He didn't know what to do, and it wasn't until he felt the back of his knees hit his bed that he realized he was moving at all and that the kiss was just a ploy to lead him there, falling with a bounce onto his back, the older man on top of him. And still those skillful lips and tongues were coaxing him, and being the teenager that he was he was able to do little more than give in, moaning softly as he finally returned the gesture, his arms smoothing over the Italian's thin hips to twine around his back.

Reborn, for his part, just smirked against the teenager's lips when he finally accepted the inevitable. He was never denied before, why should this time be any different? Once he had the boy intoxicated from the joining of their lips he slowly, teasingly, started to pull back, just enough to entice the teen to follow him, drawing back just a little, letting their tongue just barely peek into the open air, feeling his breath warm on his skin, then Yamamoto would close the distance to get him to deepen the kiss again. Like a moth to the flame. Reborn kept this up until they were both seated, Yamamoto on the bed and he on the tall teen's lap. Long fingers, calloused from years of handling weapons, smoothed just under the teen's shirt, teasing the warm skin beneath before he pulled it up and off in one fluid motion with a break of the kiss, a triumphant little smirk on his lips.

Yamamoto gasped in surprise when he suddenly found himself shirtless and not entirely sure on how that happened, panting softly from the break of such a mind-numbing kiss, slightly glazed eyes meeting twinkling black. "W-wha…? R-reborn… What is this..?"

"Fuhn… it's too late to be asking such things now, Yamamoto… I've already captured you." And before he had to explain himself to the still oblivious teen, he captured those bruised lips in another demanding kiss, one the boy, still half dazed, easily gave in once more. This time his hands were free to explore the expanse of the younger boy's chiseled, well trained form, fingers smoothing over tanned skin and firm muscle beneath, teasing over the wide expanse of his chest, making the swordsman's breath hitch between their joined lips as his thumbs just flicked over the hard nubs of his nipples.

In the back of his mind Yamamoto was still reeling, that this was really happening, that he had the world's greatest hit man on his lap kissing him, those long, slim fingers exploring his body, and somewhere in his mind he knew that he should be embarrassed by the growing swell of heat that was eagerly pressed against the older man's backside. But the majority of his mind was downgraded to only respond to the most basic of animal instincts, simple good and bad responses, pleasure and lack of pleasure and the Italian was pulling all the strings.

He wasn't entirely sure when he had been laid flat on his back again, but that didn't change the fact that he had been, his head cushioned by his pillow. His arms were still wrapped around that slim, black clad waist, and his mouth was still moving against Reborn's in an age old battle of dominance. A part of him was telling him to give in, that the older, more experienced man would take care of all of it and all he had to do was accept and enjoy, but that wasn't like him. If he wasn't giving as good as he got in all that he did, he felt like he had failed somehow.

Reborn was pleasantly surprised and amused that even now, when the teen had given into him so easily, that the former baseball player wasn't submitting to his kiss, his complete dominance. But then… wasn't that just like him? He had chosen a good one this time. Yamamoto wouldn't let himself be overwhelmed so easily, not completely, and he'd probably learn just as quickly as well. A few more lessons and he'd have another skilled lover to pass his time with. For now, though… he wanted to savor the inexperience while it still lasted it. It was half the fun, after all.

His responses were so slow today, if this was a real battle he would have long been dead, some still reasonable, small part of the swordsman's mind chided him. It took Yamamoto a few seconds to realize that those warm lips were no longer battling with his own, and neither was that sinful tongue. He panted for breath, eyes glazed as he stared at the older man sitting himself quite comfortably on his lap, smirking down at him.

"Reborn…" he tried, but was interrupted.

"Do you understand what I mean now, Yamamoto?"

The teen licked his lips, just looking up at the older man. Was this… some kind of test..? He knew the arcobaleno could be very unconventional in his training methods… but… was this one of them?

"Aa, I think I do." Yamamoto smirked. He was nothing if not bold and fearless when met with a challenge, tilting his head up to meet the older man's lips this time.

Another pleasant surprise, but Reborn didn't let it show as he returned the kiss with full confidence, not even flinching when those hands, which had been glued around his waist until now, moved down to cup his bottom, holding him in place as he felt the teen's eagerness rub against him. Fuhn… well… his seduction technique was perfect as well as versatile… he could work with this. He tilted his head slightly, angling the kiss to deepen it further, his hips rising away from the growing friction in a way that made the boy tighten his hold on him and make a displeased sound. Oh…? So Yamamoto could be selfish, yet another pleasant surprise. He wouldn't let that deter him, smirking against his lips he pulled away from the teenager's hold.

"Youth is always so eager, ne?" He teased the sulking swordsman, their lips just brushing in teasing caresses that were more torturous than pleasurable with the way his warm breath tingled against the teenager's skin.

"Elder's always want to take their time with everything," Yamamoto quipped back between soft pants.

"Oh..? Are you saying I'm old, Yamamoto?" the Italian chuckled.

Yamamoto smirked, "Older than me, anyways."

"True…" Reborn shrugged and unceremoniously started to unbutton his black coat, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, loosening his tie next and then unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him equally as nude as the teenager, "But how can you really savor something when you rush through it? What do you learn from that?"

"Haha, maybe you have a point there." Yamamoto chuckled softly, though his eyes were glued to the lean form being revealed to him, surprised by how interested he was to see what Reborn looked like under that dark suit he was always wearing. He was… pale, just like the rest of him, thin but muscular, the body of a man who was never fully at rest, and before he knew it his own larger hands were smoothing up that stomach and chest just like Reborn at done to him before, smiling in satisfaction at the soft little moan he drew from the older man.

"Mm… You pick up things so quickly, Yamamoto… I really can see why Squalo is so interested in you," Reborn said with a smirk at the pink hue that adorned the teen's cheeks. "Let's keep going," hands snaking down to expertly undo the fly of the teen's pants, all the more pleased the flush darkened. "And yet you're still so shy. It's very appealing on you, Yamamoto." Not even slowing to the half-protests the teen uttered, Reborn's hand slipped within the rain guardian's opened pants and underwear, cupping and squeezing the heated flesh found there, drawing it out to stroke it freely, licking his lips at the sight of the thick, eagerly pulsing heat. "Another advantage of youth."

"Re… Reborn…!" Yamamoto groaned breathlessly, the first time his intimate flesh felt the touch of someone other than himself. It felt so different… so much… better! His hips pushed up eagerly to feel more, moaning in satisfaction when he was squeezed in return. "Uuhn!"

"So eager, ne Yamamoto?" Reborn teased, stroking faster mercilessly, drawing a half moan half whimper from the teen.

"Y-yeah… good…!" Yamamoto breathed out in return, his hips flexing forward thrusting in time to Reborn's strokes.

Reborn leaned forward, their lips brushing just barely as he spoke. "Do you want more, Yamamoto?"

"Uhn…" Yamamoto tried to close the final distance between them to kiss those sinful lips again, only to be denied as the older man pulled away, making him actually growl, fierce battle eyes trained hard at the Italian.

"Hmm?" Reborn wasn't the least bit threatened, "What was that? I don't think I quite understood your answer. Do you want more?" His free hand unsnapped the button of his own slacks, pulling the zipper down, hips rising higher to tug them off, all which he did with all the fluidity of a long practiced dance so that his own arousal was free of it's tight confines.

The teen swallowed thickly, nodding as he tried to calm his raging hormones down even just a little, "Y-yeah… m-more!"

Reborn could sense the other boy trying so desperately to hold on to his control, deciding to push the envelope further, resting his now fully naked self over the younger male's equally nude body, moaning softly at the feel of flesh rubbing against flesh, feeling Yamamoto's moan rumble between them. He started to nibble along his jaw line, following it up to his ear, whispering warmly, "Tell me what it is that you want, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto's mind was in overdrive, going thousands of different directions at once. Was this really happening? What exactly did this entail? Gods, Reborn's body was so hot on top of his, he could be kept warm forever with this heat. Reborn is still wearing his fedora. Having a different cock on his stomach felt strange, not bad… just strange. He could feel it throbbing a little, almost like a heart beat. His own cock was starting to weep in his arousal. Gods, where did Reborn learn to use his hand like that? Normally he would have probably cum long ago, but the skilled hit man was keeping him just at bay. He wondered if this was supposed to mean something or if this was just because Reborn was interested in him. Was there a difference? He had once thought that Reborn was more interested in Tsuna after the curse had been broken, but here he was with him. He bet Tsuna's body would be softer, though probably just as hot, and his voice would be sweeter, too… Not that Reborn's voice wasn't sexy as well. And Gokudera… He could imagine Gokudera's foul mouth in the bedroom, but just imagining what he would say was a big turn on, too. So was thinking of shutting that mouth up for just a moment to nothing else but cries of pleasure. Gokudera would probably look really cute when he blushed and moaned. And Squalo… he could imagine the older swordsman being a screamer, he was loud enough as it was already. What was it that he wanted, anyways?

He grabbed hold of Reborn's hips, pulling him further down his body until his own arousal rubbed against the older man's cleft, tilting his head back, moaning at how amazing that felt as he let his arousal rub back and forth against the flesh now slick with his own precum. He gasped, and he heard Reborn moan breathlessly when the tip of his throbbing length nudged against the tight, resisting pucker "This…" he breathed out, "I want this."

"Mmn…" the older dark haired man let his head lull back a little, his eyelids fluttering for a moment before he pulled himself back to the situation at hand. "Yamamoto isn't shy… I'm surprised you know how it's done," he chuckled softly.

Yamamoto laughed softly in return, squeezing the hold on Reborn's hips lightly, rubbing against is cleft again. "It just made the most sense to me."

"Aa… good instincts… that's good… Then you should know that you won't fit in there without a little preparing before, ne?"

Yamamoto looked down, though the delectable sight of Reborn's lower half rubbing against his stomach blocked the sight of his member brushing against the older man's cleft, but he nodded in understanding. "How do I do that?"

Reborn tsked, "What happened to those good instincts, Yamamoto? I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to do it for you this time, but pay close attention, I expect you to know what to do next time."

Next time… so there would be a next time, then?

Yamamoto nearly growled again when the heat that was covering his own body was suddenly lifted up, leaving him feeling cold, but he was too curious to see what would happen next.

He watched with wide, curious brown eyes as the older man sat himself up straddling his stomach. He was curious when Reborn brought three of his own fingers to his mouth and started to suck them in, making soft slurping sounds as he coated all three digits thoroughly with saliva, fingers pulling and pushing in and out of his mouth as those dark eyes held onto his own, making promises that Yamamoto didn't fully understand, making the heat rise higher on his cheeks and further south as well. That task done he leaned back a little, raising his hips higher so Yamamoto could see the winking pinkened, tight ring of muscles as he brought his fingers over to the it. A blush dusted the baseball player's cheeks all over again, watching raptly as those long, slim fingers worked circles against the tight pucker until the muscles started to relax, his breath hitching louder than Reborn's as he watched the first digit push past the resistance, disappearing into that pale, slim body.

He watched every twitch of muscle, each movement with the same concentration he gave to memorizing the sword techniques in Squalo's disks. Though he had to admit to himself that he had never reacted quite like this from watching the sword battles. His lower half had never reacted quite this strongly before… well besides that one time, but still not quite like this. His arousal throbbed painfully, dripping a large dollop of precum onto his stomach as he watched that finger pushed slowly in and out of his entrance, the way the ring of muscles would flex and relax against the intrusion, almost like it was pulling the digit in deeper.

He heard Reborn's breath hitch softly, but he didn't tear his eyes away from the sight as a second finger joined the first, stretching the tight pucker wider apart, and still it gripped them so tightly, and those slim hips were pushing down into the intrusion, pushing those fingers in deeper as if it wasn't enough. Reborn was riding his own fingers and it had to be the most erotic sight that the teen had seen to date. The way he moved up and down in time to the push and pull of his fingers, up and down, up… down… and those fingers were moving in an opposite rhythm, and watching them disappearing into his body over and over again was making him lose his mind. Yamamoto moaned, feeling like he could lose it from imagining the hot, tight feel sheathing him alone.

"Uhn…!" it was a few seconds before he realized that he had uttered that groan, not Reborn, but the older man was working a third finger in now and with an inner cringe the teen wondered if such a small opening was really meant to be stretched this wide apart. He finally did tear his gaze away from the entrancing sight so that is gaze met Reborn's. The older man's eyes were glazed in pleasure, his lips parted slightly to pant for breath, pale skin tinged pink in a flush. Like this even Reborn could look adorable, Yamamoto thought with a light smile. His eyes widened and he groaned softly as the older man's face changed to that of ecstasy and suddenly he was moving that much more desperately, pushing back against his own fingers harder as he uttered a low, breathy groan.

"Uhnn… Y-yamamoto… i-if you don't hit this spot when you're inside me I'll have to punish you later… nn..!" Reborn breathed out as he slowly withdrew his fingers, surprised at his own body's desperate reaction to being emptied. It seemed like Yamamoto wasn't the only one that was eager, but fortunately for him he was more experienced in hiding just how eager he was.

"Eh..? Ah… ano…" A spot inside Reborn..? Maybe that was why he had reacted like that; he had found a good spot inside. He couldn't be sure if he'd be able to find it but he nodded all the same. "Hai…"

Reborn hummed a soft laugh, ruffling the younger man's hair. "You really can be adorable sometimes Yamamoto…"

"Hahaha, it sounds a bit odd for you to say that to me at a time like this."

"Fuhn… maybe it is, but it doesn't make it any less true… But enough about that, lets get to more important things, ne?"

"Eh..? Ah!" Yamamoto suddenly found himself pushed flat on his back once more, a hand splayed over his chest as Reborn smirked down at him. His breath hitched softly as he felt that sinful touch on his throbbing member again, stroking him slowly up and down, but only once. Reborn was holding him in place as he positioned himself. It had all seemed… so surreal up until this point, not quite like having an out of body experience, but still not quite real, almost like the teenager had expected to wake up from it at any moment.

The feel of the ring of muscles promising entrance to incredible heat pressing against the tip of his arousal brought everything into picture perfect clarity, but it was far too late to back out. With a low cry of nearly painful pleasure, Yamamoto's hips surged forward at the first push down from Reborn, the first feel of the satiny heat opening up around him, accepting him, it was too much to bear. As if purely by instinct he gripped Reborn's hips and brought him down fast and hard until he was fully sheathed, making the man on top of him cry out in surprise and pain.

"Aa-aaagh!"

The sound of pain brought him back to reality. Yamamoto gasped, alarm painting his features. "Reborn! Aah! I… I'm sorry! I didn't..! I…!" Oh gods, he had hurt the other man!

Reborn took long, deep breaths, his eyes closed tightly as he concentrated on relaxing his body, on focusing on something other than the feeling of being split in two. It had been quite a while since he had let himself be taken, and even longer since he had been taken that roughly. Still he didn't want the boy to panic and ruin the entire game. "I-iie… I'm fine, Yamamoto… Just keep still until I'm ready."

Yamamoto swallowed thickly, nodding, but he still worried. He knew the older man was just trying to comfort him, which made him feel worse, since he had been the one to hurt the Italian, not the other way around. Despite the incredibly tight heat surrounding such an intimate part of his body, he found himself feeling less and less aroused with his worry.

That was… until he felt those muscles squeeze him tighter, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure, his arousal jumping back to life with such a simple act. "Aahn..!" Brown eyes fluttered open to meet twinkling black orbs. "Reborn..?"

"Don't even think about giving up on me now, Yamamoto. I won't let you." Reborn smirked, though it didn't fully hide the light grimace of pain. He was as ready as he was ever going to be, and he knew despite how fast Yamamoto learned he'd have to take charge this time.

"Re… Reborn, are you sure you're alright? We can… we can stop…?"

"Shut up, Yamamoto," was Reborn's only response as he slowly lifted himself up, feeling inch after delicious inch pulling against his flesh, then rocked back down to accept it again, moaning at the twinge of pain that mixed in with the pleasure, but it only served to excite him more.

"Haaa-aaa!" Yamamoto's eyes closed tightly, head lulling back against the pillows as Reborn started a slow and torturous pace, the pull and push of their joined flesh was incredible, downgrading his thought processes to little more than groans and grunts. His hands slid up and down Reborn's slim hips in a soothing caress, giving gentle squeezes each time he was enveloped again. "Reborn… Reborn...!" He moaned the name out softly like a mantra, his hips rolling shallowly to meet each thrust, finding the rhythm the hit man was setting and following it perfectly. Gods, that just felt amazing.

Slowly, brown eyes fluttered open to take in the sight before him. Reborn's eyes were closed, biting his bottom lip lightly to stifle his moans as he slid slowly up and down, impaling himself over and over onto the teen's thick girth. Yamamoto couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the entire scene, the way he licked those kiss full lips between pants, the heave of the shorter man's chest with each deep breath he took, the glistening of sweat that coated all of his body, the undulating flex of his stomach muscles. Oh fuck! The sight of his own length disappearing into that pale body, the way the ring of muscles would squeeze lightly with each push as if trying to hold onto him longer. "Reborn..!"

He couldn't let it lie like that; he wanted to give back all the pleasure he was feeling. One hand slipping up the older man's side, the smiled broadly at the tremor he felt beneath his fingertips, the soft hitch of breath. His hand slid over his stomach, up to his chest, where his fingers found the protruding nub of a pale nipple, squeezing it between his fingers, hearing the man moan louder over him, groaning himself when those muscles around his cock squeezed him tighter in return. Reborn's nipples were a sensitive spot, it seemed, one that Yamamoto decided to would use to his fullest advantage now. He rolled, squeezed, and pinched the sensitive bud until it was hard and filled with blood, flicking it teasingly, trying just the tiniest bit harder each time to see what Reborn would like best.

Said hit man internally cursed that the teen would discover one of his weak points, moaning as he was mercilessly teased. Yamamoto noticed when the perfect rhythm faltered and the older moan arched a little more desperately into his touch with a moan. It was really satisfying, to Yamamoto at least. Reborn was fighting against the loss of control. He was the experienced lover, he was the one that left hundreds of lovers satiated at his feet, he was the one in control, and he would not admit that being manipulated so completely was making his blood run hotter than he could ever remember it being before. He was supposed to be the one in control.

Yamamoto smirked noticing all the little changes in his former tutor, knowing that he was doing something right. He switched his main attention to the neglected nipple, but he still lightly squeezed and rolled the first, alternating which one got his full attention. When Reborn slowed he picked up the pace, making the man moan louder as he rolled his hips, sinking in deeper into that pliable body. One hand gripped his hip again to guide him this time, inexperienced, but going by instinct. He twisted his hips, groaning softly as he felt the full of his length sheathed into the tight heat, moaning louder in surprise when Reborn went wild on top of him and squeezed him harder. He smirked at him, "Is… is that… the spot..?"

His answers were breathy pants and a murmur of, "Cocky brat…" that only made his grin broader.

He rolled his hips again and again to hit that spot dead on each time, moving faster, harder, until Reborn was moaning in wild abandon on top of him. The arch of his back was erotic, and his thighs were squeezing his hips on either side, and even still he didn't abandon his chest, teasing him more as he pinched the darkened bud hard, earning a sharp hiss of pleasure that was nearly pain, but gods the way his cock was squeezed was incredible, so he did it again as he pulled nearly all the way out only to slam back in, hitting the secret spot again.

Reborn was gone. Somehow, someway, he had lost control of the situation. No longer was he teaching a cute teen how to have sex, but he was being overwhelmed by such simple touches. There was no secret, intense way he was being touch, no hidden pleasure areas, just simple, honest touches, just like Yamamoto, and it was making him lose his mind. Gods, how had it come to this..? He was going to lose it soon and he knew it. "Yamamoto..!" He breathed out his name desperately. He had to get back in control, gain the upper hand somehow.

He didn't get the chance. He met brown eyes dark with arousal, shining sincerely up at him, the honest, genki smile that somehow just seemed cuter with the sheen of sweat that made his skin glisten, the flush dusting his cheeks. "Reborn…" the teen breathed his own name in return. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the pulse point over the hit man's throat, suckling lightly. The shock that such a simple touch sent through him shot Reborn off the edge, moaning in warning as he reached his completion, milky white staining the tanned peach of the teen's skin. How embarrassing, he thought, to cum without having his arousal touched at all.

Yamamoto's breath hitched as the hot sheath surrounding him suddenly became vice-like, making it almost impossible to move, and he looked up at Reborn in time to see his expression when lost to the pleasure of completion. It was gorgeous, and Yamamoto wasn't far behind, "Uhn!! Reborn!" he moaned, arching his hips into that incredible heat once more before spilling his release into the hot depths, his hips continuing to flex and rock to push it in deeper, slumping bonelessly onto the bed once he was fully spent. He smiled when he felt the older man's body, equally jello-like, fall on top of his own, covering him like a blanket.

With a soft, content, sigh he wrapped his arms around Reborn's middle, nuzzling his throat, kissing the soft mark he had left there. "Thank you for the lesson, Reborn… I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"Hn…" came the breathless, amused reply, "At this point I'm not completely sure if you weren't the one who seduced me all along. You have a natural talent for a lot of things, it seems."

"Hahaha… from you, I'll take that as a great compliment, Reborn-sama."

"Che… brat…" Reborn took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, letting himself just rest for the moment. "How soon will you be ready for another round?"

"Ahaha!" the teen laughed warmly, "Soon enough, I think… but what about Tsuna and Gokudera?"

"Fuhn… You want to try a foursome already? Don't get ahead of yourself Yamamoto."

The teen blushed darkly, "That's not what I meant!"

So he could still get one up on him… that was good… Reborn let his eyes flutter closed, "I know…"

-

End!

Now this is crack, right? XD Please don't kill me! It's all my seme's fault! Go and lynch her if you hate it so much! X3

All this was inspired by a comment she made to me when I first made her start reading Reborn. What was the comment?

_"Reborn want's Yamamoto's sex."_

Her reasoning? Reborn always jumps on Yamamoto's shoulder whenever he's around, he's always nicer to him.

My brain? Snapped when I thought about it, but after that I just had to write something with them, even if only once!

And yes the story didn't end with someone waking up from a dream, but I figured that with the theme of all the stories and how the two previous onces have ended it's safe to conclude that all these stories are 'dreams' or at the very least are dream-like in a way that none of them have anything to do with any of the others. They're just a series of smutty oneshots, that's all there is to it! X3

This installment of Mafia Dreams is dedicated to my seme and the other half of my brain, Kishara/kittychou! But I wonder if she'll even read it! And if she does, I don't think it's what she was expecting. XD;;

Please review!


	4. Mirror Mirror

Gokudera didn't like this, sneaking away from his duties like this. He was letting down his Juudaime and who knows if or when he would be needed. Normally the Storm Guardian would never be so irresponsible as to walk away from his office when at any moment he could be needed.

But…

But that idiot would be leaving that afternoon, he'd be gone for months, and… And the look Yamamoto gave him as he passed by his office, that look that Gokudera knew all too well. That look alone, without any other reason, was more than enough to draw Gokudera to the sword wielder. Like a moth to the flame every time.

And Yamamoto knew this, too. That frikkin idiot Rain Guardian knew that he had the silver haired Italian in the palm of his hand! That's why he did it! That was always why he did it! But he also knew better than use his stupid powers over him when they had work to do! That was what pissed Gokudera off the most! Well that and that the idiot held any power over him at all!

Yes, he knew that he wouldn't see Yamamoto for months, and yes he would miss him, not that he would admit it out loud. But that was why they had spent last night together! Gokudera had even worn Yamamoto's old baseball uniform shirt… and nothing else! They had their phones and Gokudera had even gone as far as to teach Yamamoto the joys of laptops and digital cameras just for occasions like this! What else could for former baseball player want from him?

It was with that thought in mind that Gokudera reached Yamamoto's room. He glared at the door for a long moment, almost like he was willing it to burst into flames, but it stayed perfectly the same. With a soft grumble Gokudera let himself in, not bothering to knock.

"This had better be worth it, you baseball freak, because if Juudaime needs me and I'm not there… what the hell is that?" Gokudera asked, flabbergasted as he stared at… himself.

"Ha ha ha, do you like it?" Yamamoto asked as he walked around the bed, wrapping his arms around the slighter man's waist from behind when he reached him. "It was actually supposed to get here a few days ago, but it finally arrived this morning and I set it up right away."

He was talking about an antique full length mirror that now took up his wall from the floor to nearly the ceiling. Reflections of the Rain and Storm Guardians stared back at them. Gokudera frowned, pulling out of Yamamoto's hold.

"N-no… I… I don't like it! What the hell do you need such a huge mirror for? I didn't realize you were such a vain person."

"Aw, you know I'm not, right?" Yamamoto really wasn't and Gokudera knew it. The lovable idiot barely finger-combed his hair every morning after is shower. He usually just threw on his clothes, just making sure they matched. Yamamoto had to be the least vain person he knew.

"So then why the hell did you get this?"

Yamamoto's grin only widened, advancing on the silver-haired young man, pulling him into his hold again, "Oh… No real reason, I suppose. I just wanted to try something just once. After that if you don't want me to keep it I'll send it back."

Gokudera's brows furrowed, sensing something amiss, pulling out of Yamamoto's hold again. Something about the way the idiot was grinning was not sitting right with him.

"What the hell did you get it for, you baseball idiot?"

And there it was again! It was the look that always made Gokudera's defenses melt around him like warm butter. "Ah, well come here and I'll show you."

Damn that Yamamoto! It was that confident grin, and those eyes! He couldn't resist his eyes when they looked at him so intensely. The Storm Guardian didn't resist as once more he was pulled into those strong, sure arms.

"You bastard…" he barely whispered before his lips were claimed in a heated kiss, only more annoyed when he could feel the idiot's smile against his own lips.

More than that look, Yamamoto's lips melted all his resistance, making Gokudera moan as his lips were devoured. He couldn't fight it even if he wanted to, his arms slipping around the taller man's shoulders to cling to his neck. It was almost like Gokudera would melt to the floor if he didn't hold on for dear life.

They were moving, Gokudera could sense that much, but anything but the feel of Yamamoto's lips against his own was beyond his scope of perception at the moment. A soft gasp escaped him as he was pulled flushed against the brunette's broad, warm chest, parting his lips to Yamamoto's further exploration. A warm, wet tongue invaded Gokudera's mouth and the silver haired man attacked it with his own with desperation, sucking on the foreign, slick muscle, feeling a surge of arousal and pride when he got the taller male to groan in lust.

"Gokudera," Yamamoto breathed out as his abandoned those now kiss reddened lips, his eyes drawn to them to stare at the slim pink tongue that slid out to lick at them. "Kami-sama, I'm going to miss you." The Rain Guardian ducked his head to nuzzle the pale throat of his short-tempered lover, holding him securely at his waist.

"Che!" Gokudera scoffed in disbelief after he gathered his bearings again, trying to push Yamamoto away once more. "Like I'd believe something like that! You'll be over there for months with that loud-assed shark! My ass you'll miss me when you've got his ass to keep you busy!"

"Maa maa Gokudera, don't start that now," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You know I wouldn't do something like that."

Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from his lover, "That doesn't mean you wouldn't want to. I'm not blind! I see the way you two look at each other!"

It was an old argument, and one that Yamamoto was afraid would never die. But as always he summoned all his patience and tried to calm his fiery lover down. "You mean the same way you and Belphegor-san look at each other?"

"Ugh! That's not the same at all! Don't say such strange, gross things!" Gokudera was positively disgusted by the very notion that he could be interested in the blood loving maniac! "That freak and I just like to test out new battle tactics on each other to see whose is better. I have to admit that he's a genius and we have that in common, that's all it is."

"Well Squalo and I are both swordsman. It's something we have in common and we like to see how much we've each improved when we see each other. It's the same, ne?" Yamamoto said in what he hoped was a placating manner, hoping his silver haired lover would see his point and let it drop. He didn't want to spend their last moments together for months fighting the same, old, pointless fight.

"Tch, I don't get discs from that blade freak with his latest exploits just so I have a reason to think about him! Mark my words, that loud-mouthed shark wants into your pants!" Gokudera huffed angrily.

Yamamoto just stared at his lover for a long moment, then smiled, wrapping an arm around his middle again, holding onto him securely when the shorter man struggled. His other hand cupped his cheek, staring tenderly into those aqua/gray eyes as his thumb stroked gently up and down Gokudera's cheek.

"Hayato," Gokudera hated it when Yamamoto used his proper name, because it made it that much harder to resist him, "You're so cute when you're jealous. You're the only one I want to do these things with. No one else, not ever. I don't want to fight with you about something I know is silly when I won't be able to see you for a long time. I'd rather spend this time doing it one more time."

Gokudera hated how the baseball idiot could say such unromantic things when he was holding him so tenderly like this. Looking into those warm brown eyes staring so intently into his own, he couldn't help it, he felt his resistance crumble once more.

"So what does the mirror have to do with it anyways?" Gokudera changed the subject.

Yamamoto just grinned all the wider, "This."

He pulled the Storm Guardian forward for another deep kiss, taking his breath away, knowing just how to tease his silver-haired lover to distraction. Gokudera's pale skin looked good against his own. Yamamoto always thought so, this time was no different as he expertly removed the shorter man's tie and suit, leaving him in nothing at all. He broke the kiss with a soft pant, smirking lightly as those glazed teal eyes tried to focus on his own. But he didn't give Gokudera the chance, carefully turning his lover around to face the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered hotly into the shorter man's ear as his hands smoothed over the lithe, pale body, ducking his head to nibble along his throat. "You're beautiful like this. I can never get enough of you."

Gokudera panted softly for breath, his mind at a complete halt from the soul searing kiss he was still recovering from. He felt the cool of the air on his bare flesh, so he knew that Yamamoto had managed to undress him. Why the swordsman had decided to turn him around he wasn't entirely sure… That is… until his words finally made sense in his mind and he looked up at his reflection.

Gokudera froze, a crimson blush staining his pale cheeks. He yanked out of Yamamoto's hold, glaring death at him. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Not the least bit deterred, Yamamoto pulled his lover close to him again, "Aw, calm down Gokudera. I just wanted to try this at least once."

Gokudera struggled in the Rain Guardians sure hold, his face as brilliantly red as a tomato's. "Try what, you god damned dirty pervert?!"

"Hahaha, I think that if you're calling me a pervert you have a pretty good idea already, ne?" Yamamoto just laughed good naturedly, taking the sudden elbow to the gut from Gokudera with a soft grunt. All that caused him to do was to tighten his hold on the silver-haired man. "Maa maa Gokudera… There's no need to get this violent."

"Like hell there isn't, you damn baseball freak! What the hell do you think you're trying to do with me?! Let me go! You fucking perverted…! Augh! Let me go already!" Gokudera screamed as he arched and bucked wildly, struggling for all his worth to break the taller man's hold. "Damn you!"

Yamamoto continued to laugh softly, taking all the hits from is smaller lover with a smile. "It's not that bad is it? You protest so loud, but your body is still responding isn't it?"

Gokudera didn't think he could blush any darker, because Yamamoto was right. Despite all of his protests he couldn't deny the reactions of his body, and his member was still standing proudly erect.

"P-pervert! Don't look at me there!" he blurted out indignantly, his struggling coming to a halt as he covered the betrayal of his body's reaction.

This only caused Yamamoto's laugh to renew, hugging Gokudera close to him again, "You really are too cute, Gokudera. You'll like this, I promise."

"Che! Don't call me cute, asshole!" the Storm Guardian grumbled, the fight drained out of him.

"Hai, hai. You're not cute at all, Gokudera. Especially not when I do this," Yamamoto nipped lightly at Gokudera's earlobe, giving it a gently tug, and making the silver-haired man to gasp and arch lightly in a moan.

"B-bastard…!"

Yamamoto chuckled softly, nuzzling down along Gokudera's throat, marking the pale neck easily with hickies and love bites. "Just this one time, Gokudera… And if you don't like it, I swear, I'll have them come and take the mirror back before I even get back. Please?"

Pleading… Damn the pleading! He couldn't resist when Yamamoto begged him, either! The scheming bastard! Gokudera didn't protest and as far as the Rain Guardian was concerned that was all the permission he really needed.

Yamamoto tilted Gokudera's head back up so that their lips met in another soul searing kiss, trying to keep from grinning when he felt the smaller man all but go limp in his arms. He loved feeling Gokudera's reactions as much as he loved to watch them. It was made even better by the soft sounds that were muffled against his lips as he devoured Gokudera's mouth.

Pulling away slowly he turned the Storm Guardian around slowly again to face the mirror again. Large, calloused hands smoothed over the Italian's pale flesh, heated with a light flush. His thumbs flicked over perked pink nipples, grinning when Gokudera gasped and mewled, his chest arching forward.

"Hayato…" Yamamoto husked his name softly against his ear, making the smaller man shudder pleasantly against him. "Look at yourself, Hayato." The Rain Guardian nuzzled the silver-haired man's throat, his breath warm on his skin as he spoke. "I want you to be able to see yourself the way I see you. You're amazing." He kissed along the smaller man's jaw. "So sexy… the expressions you make are so erotic, Hayato.'

Gokudera's body was quivering under Yamamoto's hands, keening and whining softly as those battle calloused hands smoothed over their soft, firm planes.

"Ta… Takeshi…" Gokudera moaned the Rain Guardian's name. He was lost, all resistance gone, not even the pretense of resistance was left.

The swordsman's hands expertly explored his body, drawing gasps and moans from the Storm Guardian's kiss swollen lips. Yamamoto lowered him to the floor, sitting Gokudera on his lap as he continued to explore his body.

"Look Hayato." Yamamoto gripped Gokudera's chin, tilting his head up so that he could look at the reflection in the mirror, kissing his jaw again. "See how amazing you are. You're already this hot and we haven't even started. It's hard just to hold back this much."

Gokudera's glazed eyes roamed over the mirror. He didn't know exactly what it was that Yamamoto wanted him to focus on, but he doubted it was the same thing he was seeing now.

Yes, he saw himself, his body flushed with arousal, his legs spread wide by the Rain Guardian's own legs exposing him completely, but he also saw the careful way Yamamoto's hand found every single pleasurable spot on his body. The taller man's sun kissed skin complimenting his own pale flesh was delectable. The sight combined with the feel of those rough fingertips rubbing against his nipples made his body ache so pleasantly and Gokudera arched his chest forward with a desperate whine.

Yamamoto's breathy chuckle was warm over Gokudera's skin, making the smaller man writhe more wantonly, "See, it's good, ne?"

Gokudera wouldn't validate that question with an answer, but his reactions were more than enough answer to the Rain Guardian.

"Ne, how stretched are you still from last night?" Yamamoto's voice whispered against Gokudera's ear.

The Storm Guardian stiffened, coming back to himself slightly. "W-what the fuck, you sword idiot?! You're not going to just push into me dry!"

Yamamoto pouted a stupid, adorable puppy dog pout that Gokudera could never resist. "But I can't take it much longer, Hayato. Just watching you is too much!"

Gokudera blushed, looking away from Yamamoto's reflected pout in the mirror, "That's too fucking bad! I'm not going to walk funny for the rest of the day just so you can get it over with!"

Yamamoto at least had the decency to look guilty for his impatience, nodding. "Hai, you're right Gokudera. Gomen."

Gokudera nodded, glad that he at least got that from the spoiled swordsman, "Good."

His satisfaction was short lived as he was suddenly lifted up from Yamamoto's lap onto his knees, and then nudged forward until he had to brace himself against the mirror for support. The position it left him in was mortifying, his legs spread indecently and hips pushed back in a wanton display.

"W-what the fuck, Yamamoto?!"

"I have to prepare you, ne? I can't just push into you dry," Yamamoto said with a grin. He slid his hands down Gokudera's slim hips as he kissed his way down his neck and back, leaving a trail of little love bites in his wake.

"W-wait! Wait a damn second!" Gokudera felt a dark blush rising up his cheeks. "Y-you can't just..! Not like this, you idiot!" the Italian arched and bucked, trying to break away from Yamamoto's hold, but in the end it was useless, accomplishing little more than rubbing their bodies together and stifling back moans on his part.

Groaning softly, Yamamoto teased his tongue along the ridge of the smaller man's throat. "But you promised we could do it in front of the mirror. I want you to see."

Gokudera didn't think he could blush any darker, "I never promised any such thing!"

The Rain Guardian nibbled on the silver haired Italian's ear lobe, tugging it gently between his teeth as his hands roamed over his slim frame once more, teasing every sensitive inch of flesh he could find.

"But I'm already this turned on. I can't pull away now, Hayato," Yamamoto's breath was warm on Gokudera's ear as he spoke.

He smoothed his hands over pale flesh, down his chest with teasing flicks to perked, pink nipples, then down his stomach, circling over his navel. His fingers slipped lower to just barely tease the base of his arousal, kneading at the flesh just above the jut the length, earning an adorable whimper from the other man.

"Hayato…" Yamamoto loved teasing the Storm Guardian like this. Because Gokudera made such cute noises and faces when he teased him, and that teased Yamamoto like nothing else, especially the way he would say his name. He couldn't resist Gokudera when he was like this; it was sweet torture to tease the silver-haired man sometimes. "Hayato," he husked his name softly again as his hand wrapped around the Storm Guardian's length, stroking him slowly, teasingly slow.

"A-ah..! Damn..!" Gokudera cursed softly under his breath. Yamamoto was playing his body like a finely tuned violin and the bastard knew it! Above all else, this was what he couldn't resist. With a mind of their own his hips traitorously rocked into the swordsman's touch and he was embarrassed to admit that he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning aloud. "Nnh… mmn…"

His lover had become complacent again, Yamamoto could see that much, and he took that as all the permission he needed to continue. His right hand continued to stroke Gokudera's cute cock to keep him distracted as his left smoothed further down to his hip. The Rain Guardian took a moment to admire his lover's flushed and lustful face even as the Italian tried to stifle his cries of pleasure, then moved lower, peppering kisses along his spine.

"You're so amazing, Hayato… I really can't stand it." He placed a final kiss on the small of his back.

"S-shut up… B-baka…!" Gokudera stuttered through gasps, closing his eyes tightly in embarrassment. "J-just get on with it!"

"Aa..? Well if it's what you want," Yamamoto smirked deviously. Abandoning the other boy's length, he gripped Gokudera's hips and lifted them up, chuckling when Gokudera just yelped in surprise.

"T-the hell?! What are you doing, you baseball freak?!" Gokudera had to grip both sides of the mirror just to keep some semblance of balance in this strange position, glaring at his lover from over his shoulder. "Put me down!"

"Maa maa, it's okay. I'm just going to prepare you."

"Prepare me?! What the fu-aah! Aaah!" Gokudera's indignant sputters turned into a loud cry as Yamamoto leaned forward and swiped his tongue along his perineum. "N-no! No don't, you idiot!" But even to his own ears, the protests sounded weak, a dark flush dusting his whole body. "Yamamoto!"

The protests went ignored, and slowly gave way to mewls and whines as swipe after swipe of Yamamoto's tongue over such a private area of his body drove Gokudera closer and closer to the brink of insanity.

"Aa… aahn! T-takeshi!"

Yamamoto wasn't completely unaffected, Gokudera's sweet cries traveling from his ears straight to his groin. And the musky scent of the Storm Guardian's sex was better than any aphrodisiac could be as far as Yamamoto was concerned. It was all he could do to keep from just taking Gokudera then and there.

Once he had his lover properly wet, Yamamoto set Gokudera back down to his knees, looking into the mirror's reflection once more, panting softly for breath. "Gomen… I can't wait anymore!"

"E-eh..?" Gokudera's mind was in a fog of pleasure, and he wasn't sure he had heard the Rain Guardian until he felt something thick and hot nudge against his entrance. "A-aah! Takeshi!" He was past protests, he was past worries, he just needed this feeling to reach higher peaks.

He pushed back wantonly against the thick tip of Yamamoto's arousal, glancing at him over his shoulder. "Baka… don't take your time now… Fuck me!"

A fine tremor ran down Yamamoto's spine and he grinned, giving Gokudera's hips a squeeze, "As you wish."

"Aaa-aaah!" Gokudera arched his back wantonly, his muscles clenching around the intrusion of Yamamoto's thick heat as it slowly and persistently pushed its way in. He gripped the edge of the mirror tightly, ducking his head until his forehead touched its cool surface. It hurt! But luckily he was still stretched enough from last night that the pain wasn't unbearable.

"So tight..! Always so tight, Hayato… sucking me in…!" Yamamoto panted softly as he sank slowly deeper and deeper into the yielding body of his lover.

Melting… his body was melting. Gokudera was sure of it. That heated rod pulsing inside him was slowly melting him from the inside out. Yamamoto was fully seated within him now, still to let them both adjust. But Gokudera wasn't the patient type. They both knew it. Gokudera was sure that Yamamoto waited long sometimes just to watch him snap. Bastard! Well he'd give him what he wanted this time, they didn't have the time to wait around.

Gokudera gasped, biting back a moan when he shifted on the length impaling him. Yamamoto in return bit his lip when those muscles clenched tightly around him.

"Fuck me… Takeshi… Dammit! Fuck me now!"

Yamamoto chuckled breathlessly, "You're always so impatient, Gokudera."

Gokudera growled, blushing crimson, "I said shut up and fuck me now!"

"Hai, hai," Yamamoto said placatingly, hiding his wicked grin against the crook of Gokudera's neck.

"Aa-aah?!" Gokudera yelped in surprise as he was suddenly pulled back, the sound cut short to a moan when he landed on Yamamoto's lap, shuddering, arching, when that length only pushed inside him deeper.

"B-bastard! What are you doing?!" The Storm Guardian tried to sound indignant even as his body trembled with pleasure.

Yamamoto kissed the pulse along Gokudera's throat in apology, "Gomen, gomen, but I couldn't see you completely like that. And neither could you."

This again! That sneaky bastard! But before Gokudera could make any scathing remarks he felt the shift in weight. Yamamoto leaned back further, his hands smoothing down Gokudera's hips to the back of his thighs, spreading them wide apart.

"W-what?!" Gokudera's pale face burst into a red color as bright as a tomato. "What are you doing?!"

"Sssh… Just look, Hayato."

"L-look..? Look at wha-aah!" Once again, Yamamoto interrupted Gokudera's indignant yells by touching that tight little pucker, now stretched widely around his own length. It sent a tremor of pleasure through both of them, Yamamoto was sure of that.

"Look at where we're joined, Hayato. It's amazing, erotic… beautiful." Yamamoto's fingers massaged around the reddened line where Gokudera's entrance was stretched obscenely around his arousal. He moaned softly when those muscles just clenched around him more tightly.

"Ahn… nn… It's obscene!" Gokudera managed between soft, shuddering moans, glaring at Yamamoto from the mirror's reflection despite the crimson blush staining his cheeks.

Yamamoto chuckled softly and rolled his hips shallowly with a soft groan, making Gokudera moan as well. "Yeah, maybe that, too… But you've been clenching around me more tightly than usual since you first looked. "Uhn! Un… just like that," he smirked back at the Italian's glaring, embarrassed face.

"B-bastard..!" Gokudera hissed under his breath.

"Maa maa, don't worry about it. No one can see it but us. Just watch. I'll make you feel good."

Not giving Gokudera the chance to ague and snap at him again Yamamoto rolled his hips back, lifting Gokudera's up at the same time, then brought him back down hard as he snapped his hips up again, moaning as he was once again enveloped in that incredible, tight sheath.

Bastard! He really was a bastard! Always doing what he wanted! But it felt so incredible! Gokudera couldn't deny his body's reactions. He was helpless and he didn't want it any other way. Yamamoto filled him so completely. That persistent heat that plumbed his channel, spreading it warmth over every inch until he couldn't fight it, it teased him. It thrust deep inside; reaching parts of the Italian he hadn't even known existed, and then it would withdraw, leaving him feeling empty, needy, making him cry out for it's return. Then it would grant his wish, making him cry out for a whole new reason.

Gokudera couldn't help but rock back when Yamamoto thrust forward, forcing that heat deeper inside, and he wasn't above begging to have it. The Rain Guardian was his drug, and has hard as he tried to resist he knew how futile it really was.

"Aa… nnnh! Takeshi!" Gokudera would moan Yamamoto's name and the swordsman would thrust in harder, and all the bomber could do was cry out his name again. "Takeshi… Takeshi!"

Addiction, was it possible to develop such a thing for a person? Yamamoto was sure that it was. The moment he saw Gokudera he knew. All it would take was a single taste and he would be hooked. He fought the urge for that taste for years, but it was impossible. Everything about Gokudera called out to him. The way the Storm Guardian bit his bottom lip to stifle his cries, plumping it until all Yamamoto wanted to do was nibble on it, the soft hiss of his breath when the Rain Guardian did something he particularly liked, the soft keens and moans that Gokudera would fight his hardest to hold back, the way he finally realized he couldn't hold back and would scream his name, the warm flush over his pale skin, the glisten of sweat, the way his love marks looked in contrast, everything was addicting.

He wanted Gokudera to see what he saw; to know what it was that drove him insane. He sucked hard over his pulse. "Hayato, look," Yamamoto tried pleading for the last time, nipping lightly at the tip of his ear.

Storm gray eyes fluttered open, only to want to shut back close in embarrassment when he caught sight of their reflection. It was enough that they both felt it; he didn't know why Yamamoto insisted that they should watch as well. But he braved it for a moment longer, and was rewarded with an erotic sight.

There in the mirror, on full, lewd display, the two of them climbed higher and higher toward ecstasy. Gokudera wasn't sure when he had wound his arms around the back of Yamamoto's neck, but the arch of his back pushed his chest out to full display. Yamamoto took full advantage, battle calloused fingers rolling and pinching at the sensitive nubs until they were dark and filled with blood. The sight only made Gokudera moan and push his chest forward more.

"Aah! Y-you like this, Hayato! You're squeezing me so tight…!" Yamamoto's voice was a warm whisper against his ear, flicking a pink tongue along the ridge. It sent a thrill up and down Gokudera's spine.

"Nnh! Takeshi!"

It was only a matter of time before the Storm Guardian's gaze finally traveled south, where Yamamoto wanted it to go.

"Ungh! Hayato!" Yamamoto moaned and thrust up more sharply when Gokudera squeezed him almost painfully tight.

"Aah!" Gokudera gasped in return.

The way Yamamoto was leaning back showed everything. Gokudera would have never guess before how it much the swordsman's blade stretched him, though he probably could have taken a guess. The sight was something else entirely. The pucker was straining around the girth, squeezing at it tightly. The tug and pull of flesh as Yamamoto continued to push in and out of him sent a throb of sympathy to Gokudera's own arousal.

Yamamoto was throbbing, and even now his length thickened further inside him! He could feel it, but coupled with the sight of it disappearing and reappearing in and out of his own hole. The way it almost looked to struggle to squeeze back in coupled with the sound of Yamamoto's pleasure-filled moans when he managed to accomplish it over and over again with each thrust sent jolts of heat through him. Gokudera squeezed tighter and Yamamoto throbbed, sending another pulse of lust through him. It was a never ending cycle!

"Hayato… You're incredible!" Yamamoto gasped, and his hand just barely touched the Storm Guardian's neglected length, slick with its own precum.

The stimulation was too much, physical, visual, it overloaded his senses! Gokudera was aware that the sound of the scream was his own, but all he felt was reaching a level closer to nirvana, colors and stars exploding before his eyes as he peaked and flew over the edge.

"Takeshi!!!"

Gokudera vaguely heard Yamamoto scream his name out in return, but the wash of warmth that flooded his body brought him back from to earth, cradling him slowly into black warmth.

He wasn't sure how long he had blacked out for, but the next thing Gokudera was aware of was laying on the floor, Yamamoto spooned up behind him. It couldn't have been that long, both he and the baseball idiot's breath were still coming in short, quick pants.

"Hayato… Hayato that was… it was…" Yamamoto tried to form the words, but none came.

"Hmph… it was, wasn't it?" Gokudera agreed with a lazy smile that always came to him after a good fuck.

Slowly Yamamoto pulled out of his lover, and turned him around just as carefully so that they could face one another, wrapping his arms around the smaller man to cradle him close. "So you liked it? With the mirror?"

If his face wasn't already flushed, Gokudera would have sworn his cheeks would have burst into color. He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze to the Rain Guardian's chin, "It was better than I thought it would be."

Gokudera could feel Yamamoto's grin without having to look at it. "Then I can keep it?"

"Che, it's your room you can keep whatever you want in it."

"Haha, I guess that's true. But what I meant is: Would you want to do it again?"

Gokduera knew that his blush was noticeable this time. "Idiot, perverted, sword freak," he muttered under his breath, still not able to meet his gaze.

Yamamoto's grin intensified. That might as well have been a yes in Gokudera's language. "Maa… what am I going to do all this time without you, Gokudera? I'll go crazy."

Gokudera lifted his gaze almost shyly to meet the brunette's warm chocolate brown eyes. He quickly schooled his expression and looked away, "You'll manage, I'm sure. You'll have your loud mouthed sword freak to keep you company."

"Aww, don't start that again, Hayato! You know it isn't true."

"Whatever," Gokudera huffed. Yamamoto knew it would the closest he'd ever get to Gokudera taking something back.

"I really will miss you, though… Who am I going to do XXX stuff with for all these months? I won't be able to last if I can't see your wanton expression at the very least once a week, Gokudera! What will I do?" Yamamoto's gaze was pitiful, whining softly like a puppy.

Gokudera rewarded him with a smack to the back of the head, his face cherry red, "B-baka! Don't say such weird things! Geez, you really are a dirty pervert!"

"Haha! I guess I am, but it's your fault."

"Che, whatever."

A comfortable silence fell between the two lovers.

"You remember how to use a digital camera like I taught you, right?" Gokudera broke the silence after a few minutes."

"Un," Yamamoto nodded, blinking curiously.

"And you remember how to log onto that private server like I showed you?" Gokudera went on, a hint of a pink blush dusting his pale cheeks, not meeting the other's gaze.

"Un," Yamamoto nodded again, more curious now.

Another short silence feel between the two of them before gray eyes flecked with aqua peeked up at the Rain Guardian again.

"Then I'll make sure that you won't get too lonely while you're away."

-

The alternate title would be "No Resistance" because Gokudera is kidding himself if thinks he can resist Yamamoto at all! X3

This is for the prompts challenge in the 8059 club on y!g! It took me forever to do, though my idea for it smacked me in the face as soon as I read the list of prompts. xD;

As for when this is supposed to take place? Maybe when they're about... 19? Still pretty young! X3

Sorry for taking so long! In apology I offer you extra long smut? Because damn this lasted a lot longer than I thought it would! X___x

After this I think I will write a threesome fic I promised a certain someone, and after that the next ten stories will all revolve around Tsuna because I took another challenge on y!g and Tsuna must once again become the village bicycle... I'm sorry Tsuna... but I love you too much to just quietly leave you ina single pairing when so many guys want into your cute little pants!!!

... *clear throat* So yeah I'll be writing those along with trying to continue and hopefully complete some of my other ongoing fics.

Anyways! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

And OMG! Possible hint at a continuation?! Mebbe! 9.9;


	5. Pesky Parasite

How could this have happened?!

Tsuna read the slip of paper in his hands over and over again, though really the words were just blurring together now. The seventeen year old Vongola heir's breath was coming in short, panicked pants, and he felt his fingers trembling, crumpling the paper further. He had been like this for the past few hours, when he realized that screaming his lungs out wasn't getting him anywhere!

It was just supposed to be a normal check up with the doctor. He had just gone in for a regular check up, some blood work, all normal. But the doctor had come back with an extra bit of news…

He could still clearly remember Dr. Shamal's expression as he refused to answer out loud the results of his exams, claiming that it had been enough that he had performed a check up on a man. His expression… Dr. Shamal had just given him this piece of paper and then he had left. The doctor hit man hadn't even said a thing as he left, but it became obvious where he had gone when they heard Bianchi's frustrated shouts moments later.

Tsuna looked down at the piece of paper again

How…? How could this have happened?!

"I think that at least that part should be obvious even to you, dame-Tsuna." Reborn was suddenly sitting on his desk, the note in his hand as he read it over. How had the infant hit man taken the paper without Tsuna noticing?!

"Reborn! Stop reading my mind!" Tsuna still doubted that the tiny tutor could actually really read his mind and not just be able to guess what he was thinking from his expression. But it was time like this when Tsuna began to doubt his own thoughtst. If he really could… well Tsuna really didn't want him reading his mind at a time like this.

How…? Yes, how indeed…

His answer came in flashes of memory. He remembered slick skin sliding over slick skin as he was pinned to soft, warm sheets. He remembered a body warmly covering his own as lips peppered kisses over his heated flesh. And Tsuna definitely remembered fingers interlacing with his own, and gripping broad shoulders in a deathgrip as he felt the pain of being stretched open wide for the first time.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi definitely knew how this happened. But… why? Why him?! What had he ever done to the gods to be cursed with such horrible luck all his life?!

With a groan he ducked his head low, thumping his forehead to the cool surface of his desk.

"Why did this happen Reborn?" Tsuna whined softly.

"Well you see, Tsuna. When a man and a woman love each other very much- "

"Aaah! That's not the same!" Tsuna cut off the infant hit man, slapping his hand on the desk. He glared at Reborn in a way that was more of a pout, his cheeks burning bright red.

Reborn shrugged, "Actually, it sort of is."

Tsuna blushed darker and slammed his head back onto the desk. "Why me…?"

"You should have used protection," was Reborn's answer.

Tsuna's head snapped back up, his whole face red now, "W-well it's… i-it's not like I… I thought at the time that… t-that… that… A-and anyways," he changed the subject, "It all sort of happened… o-out of the blue…"

To that the Arcobaleno kicked his pupil in the forehead, sending the petite brunette toppling backwards gracelessly off his desk chair, "That's no excuse!"

"Hiii! Reborn! That hurts!" Tsuna whined, sitting back up as he rubbed the reddening lump on his head, tears dotting the corners of his large, doe eyes. "It's not my fault! They… t-they're the ones who should take the blame! They… t-they did this to me!" He flailed one arm frantically, as the other stayed protecting his injured head.

"Oh?" Reborn flew forward with another kick, hitting his pupil in the cheek this time, sending the brunette tumbling until he hit the wall. "So you're pushing all the fault of your problems to someone else, now dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna's body shook as he struggled to even sit up, "Y-yes! I didn't want this to happen! I… I didn't even choose to do… to do-"

"It takes two to tango, Tsuna. Or so the saying goes." Reborn interrupted this time.

Tsuna pouted even as his blush renewed with vigor. He decided to change the subject, "You shouldn't be so mean to me, Reborn! Things are bad enough already!"

"Hmm…" The Arcobaleno seemed to consider this, then he nodded in agreement (completely shocking Tsuna) "Yes, I suppose you're right."

"A-ah… ah… eeh… Thank you, Reborn," Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Aa," Reborn nodded, tipping his head forward a little, his face hidden in its shadow. "So… are you going to tell them?"

Apparently Tsuna's relief would only be short lived, "Hiii?! T-tell… tell them?! Why?!" The Vongola heir could feel the steam raising out of his ears.

"You don't think they deserve to know? This affects them, too."

"A-aah… well I…"

"Mm?" Reborn pressed on for Tsuna, when the young boy seemed to trail off.

"I…" Tsuna ducked his head in embarrassment.

"You don't know who your partner was? I didn't think you were like that, Tsuna" Reborn supplied his own answer.

"I know who he was!!" Tsuna shouted frantically, his face cherry red. "T-that's not it!"

"Then what is it?" Reborn looked like he wanted to hit Tsuna again for being so wishy-washy, but he had already promised not to.

"I… w-what if… they get mad?" Tsuna barely breathed out.

"Fuu…" Reborn shook his head in amusement. Tsuna could worry about the silliest things sometimes. "Don't be stupid, dame-Tsuna. They'll want to know if they don't know already. It's important."

Tsuna expression slowly melted into a worried frown, ducking his head a little again. "U-un… I guess you're right… b-but…" he trailed off again and this time Reborn left him to his thoughts. At least he had seemed to calm down enough to keep from panicking

They stayed in this silence for about a half hour before the door to Tsuna's room suddenly slammed open wide.

"Juudaime, I just got my test results from that pervert doctor!" Gokudera was beaming with pride as he held a similar note to the one that lay crumpled on Tsuna's desk."

"Haha, I just did, too. Looks like we're both healthy, though I still think Gokudera should stop smoking. His lungs are gonna shrivel up, turn black, then fall off!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he followed Gokudera into Tsuna's room.

"Che! Stupid baseball freak! I wanted to give Juudaime the great news of my health myself! You always ruin everything!" Gokudera growled, whirling around to glare at the taller teen, dynamite in his hand at the ready to attack.

"Maa maa, it's alright Gokudera. It's still good news, right?" Yamamoto smiled off the threat as if he didn't see it, "Right Tsuna?" He glanced at his friend and his smile faded, turning into a look of concern. "Tsuna…?"

Seeing Yamamoto's expression, Gokudera whirled around again, anger forgotten, "Juudaime ah-!"

Tsuna was still sitting on the floor where Reborn had kicked him earlier, his knees raised up to hug his chest. Silent tears were streaked down the sky guardian's cheeks.

Instantly Gokudera was on the alert, kneeling at Tsuna's side, touching the boy's shoulder gently. "Juudaime, what's wrong?!"

Tsuna bit back a sob, shaking his head and quickly wiping away the trails of tears, "A-aah… i-it's nothing… I… I'm glad the two of you are healthy." The young mafia boss forced on a cheerful smile for his best friends.

Yamamoto was kneeling before him now as well, his expression serious, a rare sight outside of battle. "Tsuna, did you get your test results back? Did something bad come up in the results?"

"E-eh?! Juudaime is sick?! Is it serious?! No matter what I'll stay by your side! I'll take care of you! I'll support you with my all, Juudaime! I swear it!" Gokudera grasped one of Tsuna's hands between both of his own.

Yamamoto nodded his agreement, "Whatever it is we'll help you get through it."

Tsuna's cheeks dusted pink, quickly shaking his head. "N-no… r-really, it's nothing. I… I just…" He tried to find the words, some excuse that would make his friends stop worrying. He didn't want to talk about this with them. He just couldn't! Not yet, anyways. He looked up at Reborn imploringly.

Reborn took pity on his pupil, "Nothing is wrong with Tsuna. Nothing serious and nothing you have to worry about."

That didn't seem to appease either of the teens and Reborn had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. "Tsuna is well enough that he has a special assignment today."

"E-eh?!" Tusna looked up at his tutor in surprise.

"An assignment?" Gokudera asked, suspicious. They didn't really get assignments so much as went on training missions or something of the sort.

"Un, a really important assignment to contact someone," Reborn have Tsuna a significant look at that.

"A-ah… o-oh…" Tsuna's face burned crimson, "R-right…"

Gokudera looked between the two of them, his brows furrowing in confusion. There was something they weren't telling them. But that didn't matter! "I'll go with you, Juudaime!"

"Un, I'll go, too. It'll be easier if more of us came along, right?" Yamamoto agreed, feeling that there was more to this than the baby or Tsuna were letting on.

"NO!" Tsuna replied just a little too quickly, cringing at the shocked looks on both Yamamoto and Gokudera faces. "No," he tried again softly, "I have to do this on my own. Gomen," He bowed his head politely, hoping they'd just accept his answer and leave it at that.

Gokudera was sure something was up now. Juudaime never acted like that. They were hiding something, but what? He wanted to demand to know, but… at the same time he didn't want to upset his Juudaime any further, and it was clear that he was already upset.

He sighed, "If that's what Juudaime wants."

Tsuna smiled softly, "Thanks Gokudera."

"Aa, I guess I'll be busy anyways," Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly; "I should spend time with the old man on Father's Day of all days after all."

Tsuna blinked a few times in surprise, "Its father's day?" Since his own father was rarely ever around he forgot about things like that rather easily.

"Un. My dad always tells me not to make a fuss about it, but he's always happy when I make him my special dinner on Father's Day. I guess I should get going then." Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the shoulder then got up to his feet, dusting his pants off. "Ja!" He waved cheerfully.

"A-aah… ja ne, Yamamoto-kun! Have a good time with your father!" Tsuna waved back, smiling cheerfully for the baseball player's sake.

"Che… stupid baseball freak, just coming and going as he pleases," Gokudera muttered to himself, though really, it was loud enough that both Tsuna and Reborn could hear him clearly. Father's Day wasn't an important day to the Storm Guardian, mostly because he never wanted anything to do with his father again.

But he wasn't an idiot. He knew Yamamoto had really left so Tsuna didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. He could sense it, too. With a huff he got up to his own feet. "I guess I should get going, too then. Juudaime should start his assignment as soon as possible."

"A-ah… hai!" Tsuna smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Thanks again, Gokudera… F-for always being there."

Gokudera blinked in surprise, suddenly feeling a hot flush spreading over his cheeks. He scratched his cheek in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head, "W-what are you saying, Juudaime? I'll always be there for you when you need me! I'm your Right Hand!"

Tsuna just smiled a bit more and nodded, "Hai."

Gokudera blinked. Had his Juudaime just agreed that he was his Right Hand Man? He… he had never heard him actually agree with him before. Did… did that mean that Juudaime accepted and trusted him enough to be his right hand? He felt a swell of emotion without him.

"Juudaime…!" Both of Tsuna's hands were clasped in Gokudera's again, "I swear! I swear on my life that I'll never let you down! I'll be the best right hand man that Vongola has had in all of its history! I swear it!" Full of pep and new determination Gokudera ran out of the room, wanting to rub it in Yamamoto's face that his Juudaime had accepted him and not the idiot baseball freak as his right hand man!

"Ah…" Tsuna blinked a few times, wondering if he had missed something. "Bye… Gokudera…" He waved numbly to empty air. He swore sometimes that he'd never fully understand his Storm Guardian.

But his friends were gone now, which meant that he had no more distractions on getting started on his 'assignment.' Tsuna knew that Reborn wouldn't let him stall for time either. This… this was something he had to do. It was only right.

Full of new, if wavering, determination Tsuna got up to his feet. He grabbed the piece of crumpled paper on his desk and stuffed it into his back pocket. "I guess I'll be going now, too. See ya later, Reborn."

"Hai, hai," Reborn waved him off dismissively, tugging the brim of his hat back down to cover his eyes. Maybe he could sneak in a good nap now that he was alone.

Despite his resolve, Tsuna could still feel his muscles quivering with nervousness as he walked down the streets of Namimori. How was he supposed to tell someone news of this nature? He couldn't just blurt it out, could he? No, that wouldn't do. And then there was always the chance that they wouldn't believe him. Hell, he still didn't want to believe it himself!

How had this happened?

The question started repeating in his mind again. How..? Why..?

He thought back to that fateful day.

-

It had just been another normal day, or as normal as days got in Tsuna's life. He woke up narrowly missing a bullet to the head. His hair trigger reflexes were getting better, even Reborn had complimented him! Lambo and I-pin had burst into his room, his Lightening Guardian waving around the little martial artist's doll as he laughed manically. Even in grade school the two of them were as wild as ever.

Tsuna let them go at it and trudged down stairs for breakfast. He found that he ate more now. Yes, his reflexes were definitely getting better if even Reborn was having a harder time stealing his food. Not to misunderstand, Reborn still ate most of his breakfast, but at least he managed to get in a few bites of his own now.

He showered, dressed, and went out just in time for Gokudera and Yamamoto to arrive. They walked around the town, talking and laughing, Gokudera yelling at Yamamoto, Yamamoto pretending he couldn't tell Gokudera was mad, and Tsuna trying to calm Gokudera down. Ryohei had shown up at some point and Tsuna found himself dragged to the other side of town in some race he didn't want to be a part of. It was moot point, since his Sun Guardian had dragged him along, defeating the purpose of the race.

Gokudera and Yamamoto had eventually caught up and they all had lunch together. They went to the arcade, to the park, and then Tsuna had to go home. Bianchi was having dinner with them, so Gokudera decided to pass on joining his Juudaime for a meal. He ended up reluctantly following Yamamoto to his family's sushi shop instead.

Looking around, the Vongola Decimo saw that Lambo and I-pin were still running around the house, this time Lambo chasing I-Pin with his impersonation of a broccoli monster, Reborn was out in the patio being fed some sort of snack by Bianchi. Tsuna hoped that the Poison Scorpion hadn't prepared the dish herself. How could Reborn stomach it?! Better him than me, Tsuna thought to himself

It seemed at last that Tsuna was going to have a normal carefree day.

"Tsuna-honey?" He heard his mother's voice come from in the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Tsuna called back, heading upstairs instead of seeing what it was his mother wanted.

"Sweetie, I need you to go to the store and pick mama up some things for dinner, okay?"

That stopped Tsuna, and it was all he could do to groan in frustration. Why couldn't she have told him this before he had left this morning? He could have gone to the store on his way back home. Still… this was his mom. "Hai~…" he trudged back down the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen to get the grocery list and some money.

He went to the store, came back and decided to take a short nap before dinner. Reborn seemed to have left somewhere while he had been gone. Well that was odd, but Tsuna didn't question the nature of Mafia business. Lambo and I-pin weren't around either for that matter. Not even Bianchi seemed to be there anymore. Really odd, but Tsuna wasn't questioning his luck. Without the chaos maybe he would actually get to rest.

His bedroom door closed behind him with a soft click, and Tsuna toed off his house slippers, slumping onto his bed. He glanced out his window. Had it gotten that dark outside already? It had still been pretty light out when he had gone to the store. Well winter was faster approaching, he supposed.

Tsuna let himself settle onto his bed and closed his eyes. Moments like these were too few and far between. "Aaah… rest…"

It took him a few moments to realize it, but everything had gone unnaturally quiet. Tsuna tensed, his eyes opening again and instantly his eyes locked up with a mis-matched pair of blue and red eyes inches away from his face.

"W-wah! Rokudo Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped in surprise, throwing himself back against the wall his bed was lined again.

"Kufufu, your defenses are still so weak, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It didn't take any effort at all to sneak in here."

Tsuna swallowed thickly and tried to calm his racing heart. He had to stop reacting this way. Mukuro wasn't out to get him anymore. He was about… 65% sure of that! He had been the one who had gotten him released from the Vendicare to begin with, after all! But even so, he rarely saw his male Mist Guardian. He came and went and he pleased and really only showed up when there was a battle. Or when he could taunt Hibari-san into a fight, Tsuna mused to himself as he sat up on his bed.

He hadn't seen him in months. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna hissed out in a whisper. It was bad enough that Mukuro had decided to sneak into his room, but somehow the Mist Guardian had also slipped into Tsuna's bed without his noticing, without anyone noticing for that matter. Was this all just an illusion?

"Oh..?" Mukuro tilted his head to the side in what was probably supposed to be an adorable manner, but Tsuna just thought it was a little creepy when coupled with his usual smile. "I would have thought that was obvious?"

Tsuna blinked, shaking his head, "No…"

"No..?" Mukuro pouted, something Tsuna was sure that the Mist Guardian wanted to look adorable, too. "Well now my feelings are hurt, Tsuna-chan." Tsuna cringed, hating it when his Mist Guardian called him so intimately, "I came here to see you, of course."

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat, staring into those devilish mismatched eyes with his own wide, doe ones. His throat worked, but words seemed to fail him.

"Kufufu," Mukuro chuckled softly, stroking a few strands of hair out of Tsuna's face, "Kawaii Tsuna-chan. As always… I just want to eat you up."

As if that were some sort of cue, Mukuro's lips descended on the Vongola heir's. He ravished them utterly; sapping Tsuna's strength and making his body melt in a matter of seconds.

Tsuna had many dreams like this. Dreams he was sure that Mukuro implanted into his mind in the first place, because he was always embarrassed beyond belief when he woke up. But his body seemed to be trained now, as if this had been Mukuro's plan all along. There was little resistance as Tsuna was suddenly pinned under Mukuro's weight, mewling between their joined lips.

At some point, Tsuna wasn't sure when, Mukuro had divested both of them of their clothing, and had even gotten Tsuna to somehow kiss him back. It all felt so surreal, and in the back of Tsuna's mind he wondered if this was just another dream.

Thinking that made it so much easier to just give into the older boy's will. Dreams didn't really mean anything, especially not dreams forced onto you by someone else. That he gave in so quickly didn't say anything about Tsuna, nor did the way his body reacted, played with like an instrument to get the desired affects.

Tsuna mewled softly between them, his slim arms wrapping around Mukuro's neck. Another way he knew this was a dream: He was sure that this much kissing in the real world would have made him pass out by now!

As if Mukuro had read his mind, the illusionist finally broke the kiss with a soft gasp, "You're so submissive today, Tsunayoshi. Are you finally admitting defeat? That this body belongs to me?" His hands caressed over that smooth, pale, but firm body. Loving it with his hands as he found every spot that made Tsuna mewl as if it was nothing but instinct. He ducked his head to nip and suck little marks onto the young mafia boss's slim, pale neck.

"A-aahn… nh…" Tsuna closed his eyes tightly, feeling his breath come in slowly, stuttering pants as pleasant tingles raced up and down his spine. The things that Mukuro could do to him… "Mukuro… please…"

"Fu…" Mukuro smirked, "Please what, Tsunayoshi?" He was nibbling on the young boy's collarbone now, stealing more soft gasps and keening mewls.

Tsuna whimpered, shaking his head side to side as he fought with the last vestiges of his pride. "Please… do something! Anything!" His face was crimson as he actually bucked his hips forward shamelessly to rub against the older boy's.

It was almost worth it to see the surprise on Mukuro's face.

The expression was short lived though, the knowing smile quickly returning, "Anything, Tsuna-chan? I can do anything I want?"

Tsuna quickly nodded, words beyond him.

"Will you say that you're mine, Tsunayoshi? Body and soul?"

There was an earnestness in Mukuro's tone that made Tsuna pause. Honey colored eyes slowly fluttered back open to look into serious red and blue.

"Mukuro…" Tsuna breathed out, not sure what to do. This was different…

"Say you're mine, Tsunayoshi. We both know it's true. I just want to hear you say it," even as Mukuro's tone was sincere, his hands continued to play with his body, making it hard for the Sky Guardian to think clearly.

Tsuna searched Mukuro's face for what seemed like a small eternity. He could feel the heat of a blush rising on his cheeks. He felt his heart skip a beat when he made his choice.

"I'm yours… M-mukuro…"

It was like opening the flood gates, or maybe better yet, setting a wild animal free. Mukuro pounced on him then. If Tsuna had felt overwhelmed before it was nothing compared to how it felt now. All he could do was feel, good feelings, bad feelings, amazing feelings, slightly painful feelings. Tsuna was beyond thoughts and words, his language nothing but moans, cries, grunts, mewls, and whimpers.

The next thing he was consciously aware of was Mukuro looming over him, his own legs wrapped around the illusionist's waist. It took a moment before he noticed that something was pressing against his backside. His eyes widened in surprise.

"A-aah!" words still seemed to be beyond the young mafia boss.

"You're mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi, only mine," Mukuro murmured against his throat and then pushed slowly forward.

Pain lanced through Tsuna's body, tensing as the unyielding hardness pushing in deeper and deeper into his body. His dreams had never gone like this either. "M-mukuro!" Tsuna finally managed to gasp out.

"Nn… keep relaxed or it'll only hurt more," was the other teen's response, his face a mask of tight control and sheer will.

Tsuna tried to do as he was told, but it felt impossible. His hands gripped tightly at Mukuro's shoulders, his fingernails cutting into his skin. "I-it hurts..! Mukuro, it hurts!" he whimpered.

The Mist Guardian himself was panting softly as he slowly buried himself into the impossibly tight sheath of Tsuna's body. He had to make this easier somehow. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around the younger boy's waning length, stroking him quickly, hoping it was a good enough distraction.

Tsuna gasped, moaning softly in surprise. He tried to concentrate on the pleasure being brought to his body rather than the pain. It seemed to work because before he knew it Mukuro was buried to the hilt. Both boys were panting softly for breath and Mukuro was peppering kisses over his sweat slick skin.

"Tight… so very tight, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro leaned down to capture Tsuna's lips in another kiss as they both adjusted

They were still for a few moments, how long Tsuna couldn't be sure as his whole world consisted of the way Mukuro's tongue did amazing things with this own. But soon enough he felt Mukuro start to move again. It was slow at first, and painful. The tug and push of flesh on tender flesh sent little jolts of pain up Tsuna's spine, but the feeling was slowly subsiding, being replaced by… by what he was almost sure could be pleasure.

It continued to build up slowly, Tsuna clinging onto Mukuro as if for dear life. Then the Mist Guardian shifted a little when he thrust forward, hitting a spot inside Tsuna that made him see stars.

It was like opening the flood gates all over again, but this time Tsuna was sure that he was the one going wild. He bucked and arched to feel that amazing sensation again. Of course Mukuro was only too happy to comply. Faster and faster the pace built up and Tsuna couldn't tell up from down anymore. All he knew was that Mukuro was with him, they were connected, and he could never get enough of this feeling in his life. He wanted more, faster, and harder

The feeling was going on forever and ever and Tsuna was sure he was going to go insane. Then it came without warning, the pleasure finally crested and with something akin to a feeling of explosions and fireworks Tsuna came, vaguely feeling that Mukuro was right behind him in his climax.

The white hot pleasure spiraled down to a comfortable and fuzzy darkness. Tsuna's felt his body sag back onto the bed, and something warm and heavy fell on top of him. It was hard to think now. Warm darkness was rising up to meet him and his eyes felt heavy, his vision fuzzy. He thought he heard something right before he finally fell asleep. The voice sounded soft, almost reverent. Something… something important… then sweet sleep.

Tsuna had woken up much later, the sun just breaking over the horizon. He looked around and everything was normal. It was just him on his bed, and in the corner Reborn was still sleeping in his hammock. A dream…? Then that whole ordeal had just been a dream? Well it wouldn't be the first time, but Tsuna could help but feel a sense of… loss? He blushed darkly. Oh well, there was no point in being upset that dreams couldn't be real, even when said dreams were strange and embarrassing.

The young mafia boss decided to get an early start that day and got out of bed… Or at least he had tried to, but sharp pain shot up his spine starting from his bottom. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. He shifted a little again, and he felt the same pain, though not as sharply as before.

"H-hiiiii?!"

-

Tsuna sighed as he sat at the bus stop. Yes, he was sure now that that evening hadn't been a dream. So it must have happened then… Or maybe one of the other times just like it that happened in the few weeks that followed the first.

Tsuna felt a heavy blush rising in his cheeks and he pushed the memories away for now. He bus arrived and Tsuna boarded, moving all the way to the back. He had to do this. There was no going back now. Besides, he knew that if he chickened out, Reborn would probably take him there himself at gun point

The drive to the Kokuyo was a long and quiet one. When Tsuna thought about it he couldn't even be sure if Mukuro would be there. But it seemed like the best place to start his search if nothing else. The bus driver had given him an odd look when he got down on the deserted grounds, but he just smiled sheepishly and bowed his head in thanks before he headed in.

If Mukuro was here in this abandoned park, where exactly would he be? Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, maybe sense Mukuro? He just knew that when he opened his eyes again he knew where to go.

It was a long walk to an abandoned house at the very top of the hill, but Tsuna had managed to make it in about an hour. There didn't seem to be any traps or ambushes waiting for him along the way and Tsuna couldn't be sure if that was a good or bad sign. The house was abandoned, just like the rest of the area. It looked like it had once been very beautiful, it certainly was large.

The front door was unlocked and there was still no sign that he might be attacked so Tsuna headed upstairs first. Why he decided to go up first, he wasn't sure, but at times like this he trusted his intuition. There was a large door at the end of a long hall and Tsuna knew that's where he wanted to go. He walked slowly, carefully, keeping an ear out for Ken or Chikusa, or even Chrome. How had he gotten this far without them being aware of his presence?

The door creaked loudly as it slowly swung open and Tsuna peeked in. He squeaked when he was greeted first with a clawed hand pointed right at his face, "H-hiii! W-wait! Ken, it's just me!"

"Eh..? Why is bunny-chan here of all places? Did you decide to come and give us a visit?" Ken slowly withdrew his hand, though still seemed to be ready to attack at a moments notice.

"Boss..?" Tsuna heard Chrome's soft sweet voice.

Tsuna looked around the room. Chrome was sitting on the window sill as if she had been looking out, but her wide violet eye was fixed on him now. Chikusa was leaned against the far wall, looking nonchalant to all those who didn't know him. Tsuna knew better, especially when he had his yoyos out. And in the middle of the room reclining against a faded red, once elegant, couch was the one he came to see, Rokudo Mukuro himself.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, well this is a surprise. Do what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Mukuro smiled his usual confident smile. But… Tsuna thought he did see genuine surprise in his eyes. Or maybe that was just his imagination.

"I…" Tsuna felt a sudden lump in his throat. He tried to speak again, but only a small squeak came out. He couldn't get the words out!

Mukuro sat up on the couch, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong Vongola Decimo? Have you come across a problem so large that you've actually come to beg for our help?"

Tsuna frowned at that. Why did Mukuro have to think that the only reason he'd come to visit was because he wanted something from them? Well… he hadn't exactly come to visit before, but… he hadn't even been sure if this was where they'd be!

"Cat got your tongue, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro taunted with a teasing smile. Ken laughed, Chikusa smirked, and Chrome chewed on her thumb worriedly

Tsuna pouted. He was going to let him know why he came here even if it killed him! His lips parted to tell him off, or to tell him the news, he wasn't sure which at the moment, but again nothing more than a squeak came out. He blushed, angry at himself, and then got a better idea. Fishing the crumpled note out of his pocket Tsuna marched himself over to his male Mist Guardian and thrust the little sheet at him. His face was as red as a tomato and he couldn't even look at him directly, but he had done it!

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, "A note? For me? Is it a love note, Tsunayoshi?" The illusionist didn't wait for his answer. He picked up the piece of paper and slowly read it. "A doctor's report..? What is the meaning of this Tsu-…!" He stopped short when he read the paper up until the end. His eyes scanned the paper from top to bottom again, then a third time, his eyes slowly widening in shock.

"Mukuro-sama..?" Chrome's brows were furrowed in worry. Was some horrible news written on the paper?

Mukuro didn't answer her, reading the paper again for what had to be the tenth time. Mis-matched eyes finally shot up, to look at the boy before him.

Tsuna was smiling softly now, calmer to see that Mukuro was just as panicked as he had been before. It was like a small bit of justice just for him.

"T-tsunayoshi… b-but… b-but h-how…?" now it was Mukuro's turn to have his voice fail him

"H-happy Father's Day, Rokudo Mukuro." Tsuna said softly in response.

Yes, the look on his face really did seem to make it all worth it.

-

End!

Just a quickly written, long ass, PWP bunny that bit me about 30 minutes to midnight last night! XD!

It's quickly written, and probably has tons of glaring errors, but I wanted to have it done before the end of the day! I'll probably go back and fix it later.

I wasn't going to add the sex scene at first, but that seems to be the theme that all my Mafia Dreams stories have in common that I write smut, so I decided to keep up with the tradition. It's not up to standards with how I usually write my sex scenes, but like I said, it wasn't originally in there and I added in there last moment and rather quickly. Sorry about that!

So yes, this is one shot! I'm not explaining how it's possible for Tsuna to have gotten pregnant, I'm not going to continue with another chapter of pregnant!Tsuna! It's just this and that's that! I couldn't decide who should have been the father at first. It could have been Mukuro, it could have been Hibari, it could even have been Dino, Xanxus, or even Gokudera just to write his reaction, but in the end I went with Mukuro... for no other reason than he's the one on the weekly calender this week. Hooray!

Sorry if this is just a horribly written story. I just wanted it submit it in time for father's day! Happy Father's day! XD!

Why did I go with this title? I'm not sure... but... yeah, just did... there's a parasite growing inside of Tsuna! OMG!

**Oh! And if you are a fan of my fics, be it just a particular fic or many of them, please check out the link provided in my profile under the title "A Call To All Fans!" It would really mean a lot to me! Thank you!**

Edit: Okay! I've gone over it again and I think it should be mostly fixed now! X3


	6. New Vongolian Birthday Tradition

Tsuna was looking forward to today. He looked forward to this day every year. The day of the anniversary of his birth, his birthday! The day that he would not have to jump through hoops for someone else's entertainment! Especially this year! This year Sawada Tsunayoshi turned nineteen years old. An odd number, which of course meant that this year they'd be holding a traditional Vongolian Birthday Party for him! Him! Tsuna! Meaning that he'd be the one judging the others for their presents and performance! Especially since yesterday he had been put through his paces for Reborn's birthday.

Of course Tsuna knew at this point that the participant with the lowest score wouldn't die (really, no one had died so far from these celebrations as far as Tsuna was concerned). He was just glad that he wasn't the one having to put on a show. He was never any good at that, and he always seemed to score low, except on Gokudera's birthday parties. He always won Gokudera's Vongolian Birthday Parties, even that year he had been sick and sat out the celebrations all together.

But that didn't matter right now! Because today was his birthday and all he had to do today was enjoy the day and judge everyone else fairly!

…

Or so he thought…

"Eeeh?! What do you mean we're not doing the Vongolian Birthday Party?! It's… it's tradition, right?" Tsuna looked around the room wildly to all the smiling faces of his friends amongst the balloons and party decorations. None of them seemed surprised with the news like he did. Chances were good that Reborn told everyone but him again!

"Aa," Reborn nodded, the once baby hit man smirking down at his adorable little pupil, "But it's time we make a new tradition."

"Eh?! B-but why?! What's wrong with the old tradition? I thought this was supposed to be a long standing tradition, right?"

"It is… it's been tradition ever since the days of Vongola Primo, but all traditions start new somewhere, ne? You are Vongola Decimo, I think ten generations is enough time to introduce a new tradition. Then another new tradition can be made for Vongola Ventesimo as well."

"Aa, c'mon Tsuna. It sounds like fun!" Yamamoto grinned.

"Yeah, Sawada! It'll be great to the EXTREME!" Ryohei pumped his fist in the air with enthusiasm.

"If Juudaime doesn't want to do it, then we don't have to do it," Gokudera nodded firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, though by his expression alone Tsuna could tell that he really wanted to do this new tradition, too whatever it was.

Looking around he could tell that all the others were looking forward to the festivities today, even Hibari, though his Cloud Guardian looked as aloof as always to the untrained eye. Dino was smiling knowingly, resting his chin on his steepled hands. Mukuro himself almost looked beside himself with suppressed glee, and Chrome was smiling shyly in excitement. Even Ken and Chikusa seemed to be waiting in anticipation, Ken licking his lips like an animal waiting to pounce on its meal. Whatever it was, it had to be good, right? His friends wouldn't be looking forward to something that was humiliating for him, would they? Well… at least not Gokudero and Yamamoto… or Ryohei if the boxer was aware that it would be humiliating for Tsuna… Dino probably wouldn't, either.

With a resigned sigh, Tsuna nodded, "Alright… I guess if it means we don't have to do the Vongola Talent Scoring game anymore its okay."

"No, this new tradition is just for your birthdays, Tsuna. Everyone else will still have the normal Vongolian Birthday Party on their odd-numbered birthdays."

"Hiii?! You mean I still have to put on a show for others on their birthdays?! That's not fair!" Tsuna whined.

"Let's get started!" Reborn clapped his hands, ignoring Tsuna's woes. He waved Mukuro over. "If you will get us started, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Kufufu, with pleasure, Reborn-san." Mukuro rose elegantly from his seat, summoning his trident from nowhere with a flourish

"Wait! What's this new tradition supposed to be about?! What am I supposed to do?!" Tsuna immediately panicked to see Mukuro with his weapon.

"Kufufufu, don't worry about a thing, Tsunayoshi-kun. You just stand there and relax and leave the rest to me. This will be a fun game, believe me." The male Mist Guardian twirled the trident staff like a baton between his fingers. This did nothing to sooth Tsuna's worries.

"B-but… w-what about Kyoko and Haru? They're not here! And neither is my mom, or Bianchi… and Lambo and I-Pin! And Fuuta isn't here, either!"

"Stop trying to stall, Dame-Tsuna. They'll all be here later." Reborn had taken up Mukuro's abandoned seat, crossing one long leg over the other.

"A-ah… eh," Tsuna swallowed thickly, no longer able to find any other good reason to stall for more time lest he feel Reborn's wrath in the form of a bullet… or ten… dozen. He sighed heavily and nodded, "Hai… I guess I'm ready."

"Kufufufu, good… Just relax Tsunayoshi. This won't hurt a bit. Now everyone think of their ideal Tsunayoshi just like Reborn-san explained."

"Eh?! Ideal me?! What's that supposed to mean?!"

But Tsuna was ignored again. Mukuro breathed in deep, almost as if he was trying to feel out the room's energy then grinned widely. The number in his red eye switched to the 1st path, the path of hell.

Tsuna felt a gust of wind rush through him and then it was over. "E-eh..?!" Was that it? What just happened? Looking around himself, Tsuna couldn't see any sort of illusion around him. What had Mukuro done?

"Tch! That's obviously the baseball idiot's ideal!" Gokudera snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"Ahahaha! I guess it is a bit obvious, huh?" Yamamoto grinned good naturedly. "But it does look good on you Tsuna. You pull off the baseball uniform well."

"Eh?!" Baseball uniform? Tsuna looked down at himself and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

He was wearing the Nanimori High baseball uniform, the number on his shirt reading 27. "Ah… I am in uniform…" Was that it..? Their 'ideal Tsuna' is just what they wanted to see him dressed in? Tsuna relaxed, if this was all that there was to the new tradition than he could handle it no problem!

Mukuro pouted a little, looking put-off. "How boring…" he muttered, looking disappointed with Tsuna's outfit.

Tsuna had to wonder what it was that Mukuro wanted him to wear. He was just about to scold his Mist Guardian about being nicer to other people's choices when Mukuro's suddenly looked around the room again, a grin spreading across his lips.

"That's more like it!" With a flash and another gust of wind the room suddenly fell silent.

Tsuna slowly uncringed, wondering what had suddenly gotten into the illusionist. He looked down at himself and tensed. He made a choked 'gleeping' sound and his cheeks burned a bright red! He was still wearing the Nanimori baseball shirt… but that was all he was wearing! And only the last three buttons on the long shirt were buttoned, the large shirt slipping off his shoulders! He was three buttons away from showing off his privates to the room!

"Mukuro!!" he cried out, clapping his hands over his barely hidden modesty.

"Whoa! Tsuna's nearly naked to the extreme!"

"You god-damned pervert! What do you think you're doing to Juudaime?! This wasn't part of the game!" Gokudera was quick in defending his honor, but even he was blushing brightly, not immuned to the affects of having a nearly naked Tsuna right in his sights. For his part Yamamoto just seemed to be staring intensely at Tsuna, as if lost in his thoughts. Tsuna's shifted uncomfortably under such a hard stare, and it wasn't the only one trained on him!

"Kufufu, the rules of the game were that I illusion your ideas for outfits you'd like to see Tsunayoshi in onto Tsunayoshi himself. Someone in this room is being very naughty in their thoughts of the Vongola boss, aren't they?" Mukuro looked Tsuna over shamelessly.

Tsuna couldn't form words right now if he tried, mortified beyond reason. All he could do was fidget in place and make sure he kept covered.

Gokudera whirled around on the rest of the group, "Who the hell was thinking about Juudaime in such an erotic way?! I'll blow you up right now!"

"That's not gonna make anyone wanna confess, octopus head! Besides, it could just as easily been you, too! Your face is red to the extreme!" Though the Sun Guardian wasn't really one to talk as his nose was currently trickling blood onto his clothes.

"N-nii-san!! Your nose!" Tsuna squeaked.

Ryohei wiped the blood from under his nose and stared at his fingers for a long moment. "My nose is totally bleeding… TO THE EXTREME!!"

"N-nii-san! W-why is your nose bleeding?! You should probably try to stop that!" Tsuna pleaded, worried for the over the top boxer.

"Maa, maa, everyone just calm down." Yamamoto waved his hands down in a calming motion finally coming out of his trance.

"This is probably your dirty fantasy, you baseball freak! It was originally your idea to have in a baseball uniform, right?!"

"Why don't we just move on to the next outfit quickly before everyone passes out from blood gathering to unwanted places on our bodies, ne?" Dino chuckled nervously, but his own face was blushing pretty brightly as well.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! Don't think about Juudaime that way! I'll kill you!"

"Gokudera, your face is just as red as the rest of us. Calm down and return to your seat." Reborn warned, though his face wasn't red in the least. The hit man didn't seem flustered at all.

Gokudera tensed, blushing even darker, but at least it got his temper in check. The Storm Guardian took his seat again, looking subdued.

Tsuna didn't know how much more of this he could take. "P-please… please can we stop this?"

Mukuro tsked and shook his head, "Not until the game is done Tsunayoshi-kun. But I will move onto the next outfit if it makes you feel better." Mukuro looked around the room once again. There was a flash and a gust of wind, but Tsuna was almost afraid to see what he was wearing this time.

"Ahahaha! That's Sasagawa-sempai's for sure!" Yamamoto laughed, slapping his hand on his knee.

"Ah…" Tsuna braved opening his eyes and peeking down. He was wearing boxing shorts and gloves, a heavyweight belt around his waist. Well… this wasn't so bad, it wasn't like it'd be the first time he dressed this way after all.

"SAWADA!" This time it was Ryohei who jumped up to his feet, the fires of determination almost literally in his eyes. "You look fierce to the extreme! Does this mean you've finally decided to join the boxing club?!"

"Eh? B-but… we've both already graduated from high school, nii-san," Tsuna offered his Sun Guardian a sheepish, apologetic smile.

Ryohei looked put off, but only for a moment, he nodded, pointing dramatically. "YOU'RE RIGHT! But I still challenge you to a boxing match, SAWADA! To the extreme!"

"Ah… ano…" Tsuna felt a sweat drop at his temple, and a quick look around the room confirmed that he wasn't the only one, "M-maybe later, nii-san? R-right now… w-we're still at the party."

"ALRIGHT!" That seemed to satisfy the boxer. Ryohei took his seat again without further complaint.

"Sports, sports, sports… everyone seems to like you to be athletic, ne Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro teased, looking Tsuna over again. He chuckled suddenly and Tsuna gasped, feeling the shorts tighten down to what looked like girl's boy shorts showing off more of his peachy pale thighs. R-real illusions?!

"Hiiii?!"

"Mukuro! This time you did it on purpose!!" Gokudera looked ready to attack the Mist Guardian.

Mukuro shrugged with a wry grin, "I'm just dressing Tsunayoshi in ways I pick up from the thoughts of people in the room. Don't blame me for the perversion of others." Though the illusionist was certainly enjoying the view of the Vongola's delectable bottom peeking out from the edge of the shorts.

"Why you!" Gokudera hands were filled with dynamite already, but he dropped them all when a shot whizzed right by his ear.

Reborn held the smoking gun, "Gokudera, I've already warned you to calm down. You are ruining the objective of the game with your constant outbursts. One more and you'll be kicked out of the party and you won't get to see Tsuna in your outfit."

… What sort of punishment was that?! Tsuna actually was glad that Gokudera would interrupt, hoping that it would bring an early end to the game, but he knew he'd have no such luck. And anyways, the threat seemed sufficient enough because Gokudera sat back down with a flush.

"Sawada has nice legs, to the extreme!" Ryohei suddenly blurted out, giving the young mafia boss a thumb up.

"E-eeeh?! N-nii-san! Don't say such strange things!" Tsuna waved his arms frantically, his face as red as a tomato. He tried to cover his legs, but just felt foolish doing so.

"But they are nice legs, Tsuna. Very well built and long, like a runner's legs." Yamamoto nodded with a smile.

"Ah… eh… I…" Tsuna floundered for words. He was happy with the compliments, but… why were they staring at his legs?!

"Some of the sexiest legs I've ever seen," Dino nodded with a grin.

"D-dino-san…" Not him, too! And why sexy?!

"Tch… Juudaime's legs are the best, there's no doubt about that," Gokudera grumbled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"His ass isn't so bad, either," Mukuro remarked from behind the Sky Guardian, staring at said ass lecherously.

"HIIII!!!' Tsuna whirled around just so Mukuro wouldn't be staring at his butt anymore, but then turned around just as quickly when he realized he'd just be showing said bottom off to all the others in these tiny shorts. What was wrong with everyone today?!

"I think it's best to move onto the next outfit now, Mukuro, before Tsuna runs away." Reborn chuckled.

"Aa, you're probably right."

"Reborn…" Tsuna breathed out his name in awe and gratitude. All this time he had thought that his tutor just liked to torture him, but here he was, saving him!

He closed his eyes and let out a grateful sigh as he felt the gust of wind going through him. He heard a low whistle and opened his eyes.

"Ah…" There were no words Tsuna could form to describe his reaction to this new outfit

"Another uniform, eh?" Mukuro chuckled darkly. "It suits you, Tsunayoshi, but I bet the Kokuyo uniform would have looked better on you."

All Tsuna could muster in reply was a squeak. He was sure his face was as red as a tomato, and he could feel all the stares on him from his friends. This had to be a joke! They had to be laughing at him, Tsuna was sure of it! Because the young boss of the Vongola was dressed in the Nanimori girl's school uniform! The skirt, top, vest, the knee-high socks, even the red bow around his neck! Tsuna was wearing the full outfit! And he was sure that he even felt barrettes in his hair.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto started softly.

"Juudaime… you… you look…" Gokudera went on when Yamamoto's voice trailed off, but then his did as well.

"So…" Dino tried to continue, but the words seemed to fail him as well.

What?! What was it! Someone just say it! Tsuna mentally cried. What did he look like? Stupid? Perverted? Ridiculous?!

"… Kawaii…" Chrome's soft voice finally chimed in.

"Ah… eh?!" Tsuna's could only stare at his friends in shock.

"Ahaha, yeah, what Chrome-chan said. You look really cute, Tsuna. Like a girl," Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah! Cute to the max, Sawada! I am completely shocked!" Ryohei nodded enthusiasitcally

"A… girl?!" J-just what was that supposed to mean about him?

"Tch, Juudaime does not look cute like a girl!" Gokudera said, and Tsuna felt a swell of gratitude for his Storm Guaridan. "Juudaime is prettier than any girl!" And just like that the feelings of gratitude were gone.

"You guys…" Tsuna's voice quivered a bit.

"Whose ideal Tsuna is that anyways?" Dino looked around the room.

"That's true, it's not that obvious this time, ne?" Yamamoto rubbed his chin thoughtfully Well probably someone who went to Nanimori… or someone who saw the girls in the uniform and liked it… so really anyone in the room."

"C-can we just… c-change the outfit already?" Tsuna implored. He didn't care whose idea it was! He just didn't want to be in the skirt anymore!

"Hai, hai," Mukuro's eye flashed again and with a gust of wind Tsuna's outfit changed… or so he thought.

"Egh!" Tsuna heard Gokudera choke and already he feared opening his eyes and seeing what he was wearing this time. But his curiosity won out in the end and with an expectant cringe Tsuna slowly opened his eyes.

Right away he wished he hadn't.

He was still wearing the Nanimori School girl's uniform, but now the skirt was much shorter, to the point that Tsuna realized that he had also been illusioned into a pair of girl's panties. The shirt and vest had shortened as well, becoming smaller and clingier and exposing his midriff. Tsuna was sure that if it was possible to actually die from embarrassment, now would be the time.

"M-mukuro! Stop doing that! Please!" Tsuna pleaded with his male Mist Guardian, though he knew it wouldn't get him anymore.

"Kufufufu, but it suits you so well, Tsunayoshi. All I'm doing is following the-…" The sound of a hole being punched into the wall cut Mukuro off short.

Hibari's tonfa was embedded firmly into the wall, the Cloud Guardian giving off a dangerous uniform. "There is no tampering with the Nanimori school uniform. Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"Hiii!! H-hibari-san! Please calm down! T-this is… this is just an illusion anyways! It's not a real school uniform!"

A wild thought passed through everyone's head. Had this outfit been Hibari's idea?! No way!

"Kufufu, do calm down, Hibari Kyoya, this is all in good fun. Besides, this is an improvement if you ask me." Mukuro taunted with a good natured smile.

"Change him now or I'll gouge out that demon eye of yours," Hibari threatened.

"Tch, so touchy… Fine, fine… There's still plenty of ideas to pick." Mukuro twirled his trident staff in the air for affect before banging it on the floor, a hard gust of wind overtaking Tsuna once more.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?!"

Tsuna sighed and opened is eyes again at Gokudera's outburst, already expecting the worst. "E-eh?!" The only way to accurately describe this outfit would be… a mixture of that tomb raider girl's outfit, with the short shorts, tank top and utility belt, not to mention thigh high strap up boots, and Indiana Jones with the tattered brown leather jacket and hat. There was a whip strapped at his hip that made Tsuna glance uneasily at Dino.

The Bucking Bronco grinned back in return, giving Tsuna a thumb's up in approval.

"D-dino-san…" Why..? Why did things like this keep happening to him? Why were his friends imagining him in such strange outfits.

Mukuto whistled low. "That is one impressive outfit, Tsunayoshi. I don't think there's anyway to make it sexier than it already is."

But why were they trying to make it sexy?!

"Bronco Dino?! This is your doing?! Why are you imagining Juudaime in such a way?!" Gokudera rounded on the Cavallone Boss.

Dino returned the outright glare with a friendly smile. "It looks good on him. This is our ideal version of Tsuna, right? I didn't know I'd have to explain my decision."

"Y-you damn, perverted, no good-!"

"Gokudera, please!" Tsuna sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Just let it go. The sooner we get through this the better."

"But Juudaime! This isn't right! They shouldn't make you wear such… such strange outfits!"

"Gokudera, enough." Tsuna was determined to get this to finish quickly, because he knew there was no way to get out of it. "Keep going, Mukuro."

Gokudera winced and sat back down, "Forgive me, Juudaime."

"It's alright, Gokudera," Yamamoto put a comforting hand on the Storm Guardian's shoulder. "Just try to enjoy it. Tsuna looks cute in all these outfits."

"Tch… whatever."

"Kufufu, so assertive, Tsunayoshi. Very well!"

Another gust of wind, another hushed reaction from his friends. Tsuna steeled his resolve and opened his eyes. He felt a tick pulse at his temple. Why?!

"Ah, Chrome-chan! You didn't have to imagine this just for me! You should have picked something you wanted to see Tsunayoshi in yourself!" Mukuro gushed, wrapping his arms around Tsuna in a fierce hug. "So adorable, Vongola!"

"Hiii!"

"Get your hands off Juudaime, you freak!"

"Ahahaha! Another school girl uniform, Tsuna! It suits you, too!"

"I-it does look good on him, Mukuro-sama. I don't mind. I like it." Chrome shyly smiled.

"Get Sawada Tsunayoshi out of that deplorable outfit now or I'll bite you all to death."

"Thank you, Chrome-chan, it's the best birthday present ever!" Mukuro nuzzled the top of Tsuna's head.

"Mukuro! I-it's not your birthday!" Tsuna gasped and managed to push the clinging illusionist away. He tugged down on the Kokuyo girl's uniform skirt, blushing pink.

Mukuro pouted, trying to look adorable, but he just creeped the rest of the group out. "I guess you're right. Still… it makes me happy, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna sighed, nodding, "Can we move on to the next one now?"

"Of course, just one more thing," with a flash of his red eye, Mukuro changed Tsuna's outfit to the sexy version of the Kokuyo's girl uniform. "This time it is for me!"

"Mukuro!"

"You bastard! Change Juudaime now!'

"Bite you all to death!"

"Oh fine, spoil sports." Another flash, another outfit change.

"Ah!"

"So cool!"

"Not bad at all, Tsuna! You look good in any outfit!"

"That look suits you perfectly Juudaime!"

"I… I guess this isn't so bad… i-it's… actually nice." Tsuna nodded as he looked himself over. He knew right away that this outfit idea had to be Gokudera's. It had his style written all over it. He looked almost like a j-rock artist with the large white button down shirt with ruffled sleeves that stuck out of the arms of the black jacket that went over it. The jacket itself had long coattails and loose straps that didn't seem to serve any sort of purpose. A black collar hung around his neck with a pendant similar to his Sky Ring hanging from it. Black bands, rings, and silver chains hung from his wrists and on his fingers, and black, form fitting pants hugged his legs all the way down to shiny black boots. Tsuna was sure that Gokudera had thought of this outfit long and hard for him.

"I love it, Gokudera, thank you."

"A-ah… you're welcome Juudaime! It looks really good on you! I'm glad you approve!" Gokudera gushed all at once, his face flushed and smiling brightly, very pleased with himself.

"Kufufu, but someone in here thinks it could be better." Mukuro's eye flashed.

Tsuna was almost afraid to look, but he had come this far. The pants had been turned to a black pair of boyshirts, shiny black stockings held up by garters encasing his legs, the elegant black boots turning calf-high, lace-up bitch boots. His chocker had been turned into a slave's collar complete with an attachment for a leash. The shirt had been untouched except to unbutton it more, exposing more of his chest and his navel. Tsuna was shocked to see that his belly button had been pierced, yelping when he touched it and felt how real it was.

"M-mukuro! Y-you didn't, right?!"

"Kufufufu, you know how real my illusions can feel, Tsunayoshi. Never you fear, your body hasn't actually been altered in any way."

"Y-you… You bastard! How dare you turn my outfit for Juudaime into another one of your little dirty fantasy outfits!"

"Gokudera, I've had enough of you. You have been warned multiple times. Go to the corner." Reborn's black eyes frowned sharply at the Storm Guardian.

"But Reborn-san I-!"

The gun clicked and Gokudera silenced. "To the corner, Gokudera." The others paled at the Spartan tactic over such a light punishment.

Gokudera sweat-dropped, but he could tell when he was beat. "Juudaime, forgive my behavior!" He got to his feet, bowing his head.

"Aa, it's okay, Gokudera," Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

Gokudera's head shot up, "Then you forgive me, Juudaime?!"

"To the corner, Gokudera!" Reborn barked, making the silver-haired Italian wince. Head dropped down to his chest, Gokudera trudged over to the corner.

"Kufufu… now where were we? Ah, yes," Mukuro's eyes flashed once again.

"Ka-ka…. Ka… kawaii!" Chrome squealed, her eye wide in awe.

"Ahahaha! You look so cute, Tsuna!"

"Yeah, I just want to hug you to my chest and cuddle you to the extreme, Sawada!"

"Juudaime…!"

"Stay in the corner, Gokudera."

"You have to be the cutest thing I've ever seen, Tsuna-kun," Dino nodded last.

This time Tsuna's outfit consisted of an overly large white, sleeveless shirt with a ruffled collar, purple shorts peeking out from under it. A large pink bow was wrapped around his neck and on his head were a pair of long, white rabbit ears.

"Hiii…!" Tsuna shook his head wildly in denial, trying to tug the shirt down further.

"Heh, it suits the Bunny-chan perfectly, doesn't it?" Ken grinned toothily.

"This outfit is your idea, Ken-chan?" Chromed asked in awe.

"It sure is! It's the perfect outfit for him, isn't it?" the beast boy grinned with pride.

"Ken always did have a weakness for cute things." Chikusa nodded.

"S-shut up, Kakipi!" Pride was quickly replaced with embarrassment, Ken's cheeks burning bright red. He spared a quick glance at Chrome afterwards and hoped that no one noticed.

"It's a very suiting outfit, Ken. Well done." Mukuro nodded, then with a flash of his eye the outfit changed.

The only thing that remained of the previous outfit were the bunny ears, and besides that the only thing that Tsuna wore were suit cuffs and a pair of black Chippendale underwear.

"HIIIIIII!!! Mukuro!! Change it now!!" Tsuna tried his best to cover his modesty, but there was only so much two hands could cover.

"J-juudaime!" there was a loud thump.

"Ah, it looks like Gokudera passed out. You look like good, Tsuna," Dino laughed, idly dabbing his nose with a napkin that was quickly turning red.

"Haha, maybe you should be a dancer like that, Tsuna. It looks good" Yamamoto nodded, blushing darkly.

Tsuna shook his head wildly, "No way! G-girls wouldn't want to see someone like me doing something that embarrassing!" Girls would probably rather see someone like Yamamoto dressed like this, dancing for them, than someone like him.

"Ah… yeah, I guess you're right…" Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Honestly, he hadn't even thought of Tsuna dancing for girls in the first place, but he really couldn't say that.

"Tasteless," Hibari snorted in disgust, but even as he looked away his face was lightly flushed.

"Sawada! Sexy to the extreme!"

"Hiii! Nii-san! Your nose is bleeding again!" It was more like a gushing torrent. What was keeping Ryohei conscious with that sort of bloodloss?! "Mukuro! Please! C-change the outfit now, please?" Tsuna turned his pleading gaze up at his Mist guardian, unknowingly giving everyone else the view that Mukuro had been enjoying this whole time, the side of the cute white bunny tail sticking out from the black underwear.

"Kufufufu, I love it when you beg to me, Tsunayoshi. Alright, but only because you asked so very nicely," Mukuro looked around the room for who he might have missed. He tsked softly and shook his head, "Sorry Chikusa, but we have to maintain some level of decorum. I'm afraid I can't use your outfit on Tsunayoshi."

Chikusa nodded, "I understand, Mukuro-sama."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. There was a level of decorum?! With the outfits that he had been forced into so far?! And Chikusa's went beyond the level of decorum?! What was it?! The Sky Guardian glanced fearfully at the yo-yo wielder, thinking that he saw a teasingly malicious glint in his eyes. Hiii!!

"T-then who's left? I-is this the last one?" Tsuna was hopeful, so very hopeful!

"Well…" Mukuro grinned widely, "There is at least one left…" But then the illusionist's eyes went slightly distant before focusing again just as quickly, "Or not. Kufufufu."

That demonic eye flashed and with a heavy flump of numerous layers of clothe hitting the floor Tsuna found himself in a golden orange renaissance styled dress with corset and all. Holy Vongola Primo! He couldn't breathe!

"Whose idea is that?" Yamamoto asked, looking the outfit over in curiosity.

"Well…" Mukuro trailed off with a grin.

The doors suddenly burst open.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII~!" Everyone cringed at the loud, booming voice. "Sorry we're late, but Belphagor insisted on being fashionably late, and-…" Squalo's voice tapered off into surprise to walk in on the Vongola boss dressed as… a princess?

"What the hell kind of trash is this?" Xanxus angry growl followed in after Squalo, smacking the shark on his way in. He looked Tsuna over critically. How could someone so wimpy, who dressed in girl's clothes, could have possibly beaten him?!

"Kufufu, actually you're just in time. We're playing a game called "Dress Up The Vongola Boss" and this outfit is actually one of the ones you guys thought of.

"Tch, what a stupid ass game." Xanxus found a seat in the back, crossing his arms and his legs and staring on in boredom.

"Who would-…" Squalo started, but was interrupted as Belphegor strode forward.

"Princess, have you decided to dress up for me today?" He took Tsuna's hand in his own, leaning down to place a gentlemanly kiss on the back of his hand.

"Ah… eh… ano…" Tsuna was in shock that some of the Varia members had shown up to his birthday party, apparently invited. The fact that apparently he was dressed up as the blade manaic's 'princess' was beyond the scale of what he could react to.

"I'll make you my queen, ushishishi…" Belphegor's wide grin was eerier than usual, Tsuna going as pale as a ghost.

"Don't you touch Juudaime, you blood freak!" Apparently Gokudera had regained consciousness in time to defend his boss once more.

"Gokudera! Corner!" Reborn snapped irritably.

"B-but Reborn-san! T-this is… they are-..!"

"Now!"

Gokudera cringed and headed back to the corner, sparing a scathing glare at the would be Storm Guardian.

Tsuna had regained just a bit of his composure at this point, slipping his hand free of Belphegor's hold, backing up a bit. "Mukuro…" his voice was pleading.

"Hai, hai," Mukuro waved dismissively and his eye flashed again.

"HIIII!!!"

"Ushishishi! The perfect honeymoon outfit for my princess!" Belphegor looked ready to pounce. Tsuna's was wearing the Princess Leia golden slave bikini costume, complete with collar and chain.

"MUKURO!!!" Tsuna cried out in dismay.

"That's enough!" Xanxus roared. "Belphegor, get your ass over here!"

Belphegor's maniac grin melted into a sulk, but he snuck in a quick group on the unsuspecting Sky Guardian before shuffling off to sit by Xanxus's side.

"HIIII!!!"

"HEY!!" Several cries rang out in the room.

"Ushishi, you can't blame a guy, can you?"

"You god-damned blood freak! You just wait! You're dead!"

"Stop! Mukuro! Please! Continue!"

"Kufufu, but you should stay like this, Tsunayoshi. You can be my pet."

"Keep your hands off my princess!" Belphegor warned.

"Fuhn… right," Mukuro's eye flashed once again.

"Ah!" there were several choked intakes of air and several sudden torrents of gushing blood.

"Hiii?!" Tsuna opened his eyes to this alarming sight and once again he was afraid to look down at himself. But… but he had to know! At least… he thought he did, but after looking he wished he hadn't! This new outfit consisted of nothing but leather straps and buckles around his body in various angles, over his torso, and down his arms and legs, two large straps formed an 'X' over his chest.

X….

Body quivering, Tsuna chanced a glance at Xanxus only to see the Varia leader's usually stoic face spread in a leering grin. Besides Reborn he was the only one without a nose bleed.

"X-xanxus…"

Mukuro cleared his throat, dabbing his bleeding nose with a handkerchief. "Very inspiring outfit, once again I can't find a way to make it sexier than it is short of leaving you naked, Tsunayoshi."

"Don't leave me naked!" Tsuna quickly cried, already cupping his hand over his privates.

"Kufufufu, not in front of everyone, no but let's change your outfit before everyone needs to be hospitalized." Mukuro searched the room once again, his eyes falling on the long-haired swordsman. "Don't you have an outfit you wish to see Tsunayoshi in?"

"Che, that would mean that I thought of the brat enough to picture him in outfits. I don't care," Squalo snorted softly and looked away.

"Aa. Very well then, then the end draws close. Just one more outfit for you, Tsunayoshi."

"Eeh? But… hasn't everyone already had a turn?" Tsuna counted the back the outfits, and the people in the room.

"Tsk… not everyone, Tsunayoshi. I haven't, have I?" a slow grin slowly spread across Mukuro's lips.

Tsuna felt a cold chill settle in the pit of his stomach. Mukuro was the most twisted, devious person he knew. What sort of outfit would Mukuro make him wear? Would it be worse than this strap-y, naked one? N-no… there was noting worse than this, right?!

But then… he hadn't allowed Chikusa's outfit. Was Chikusa's outfit worse than this?! And what would Mukuro choose that would be allowed? Honey brown eyes locked with gleaming blue and red.

"Kufufu, you look so scared, Tsunayoshi… It's delectable."

"W-what are you going to do, Mukuro?" Tsuna's voice quivered.

"Fuhn… you'll see." Tsuna stared straight into those eyes as Mukuro's red eye flashed once more.

There were several gasps and the soft, ruffling sound of lacy clothes falling to the floor.

"Tsuna…"

"Juudaime…"

"Sawada…"

"Fhn…" Reborn smirked in amusement.

"Ah… a wedding dress?!" Tsuna squawked indignantly. Layer upon layer of lace, ruffles, embroidery, and pearls covered the wide skirt, a hoop skirt petticoat helping it keep it's shape. The top was corseted, and Tsuna's shoulders were left exposed. A long white veil trailed behind the Vongola Decimo, falling back several feet past the end of the dress as well.

"Ah… so beautiful, Tsunayoshi. I knew it would fit you perfectly, too."

"A wedding dress?!" Tsuna repeated. Of all the things he could have imagined Mukuro picking for him, this was not even in the top twenty!

"Kufufufu… The perfect wedding dress to make you my bride, of course," Mukuro's arms wound around Tsuna's petite waist, drawing him close.

"A-ah… M-mukuro…!"

"Tsuna?!"

"Mom?!" Tsuna's eyes bugged out of his head. Why did she have to get home now?!

"Hahi?!"

"Tsuna-kun…?"

"Ah! Haru! Kyoko!" Noooooo! They weren't supposed to see him this way!

"Tsuna-chan is getting married? And you didn't even ask your mama?!" Sawada Nana was upset, her hands set firmly on her hips.

"Mom! This isn't what you think!!" Tsuna pleaded.

"Mrs. Sawada," Mukuro bowed his head politely, fitting on a charming smile. "I will take good care of your son."

"Oh my!" Nana blushed pink, clapping her hands over her cheeks. "My Tsuna-chan is marrying such a handsome young man? I whole heartedly approve!"

"MOM!!" This couldn't be happening!

"I thank you, kaa-san," Mukuro chuckled.

"And I will happily give you up to marriage, too Tsuna" Reborn nodded.

"You can't do that! You're not my father! And I can't marry him! We're both men!"

"Tsuna, don't marry Mukuro! Marry me, instead. I'll make you sushi for dinner every night," Yamamoto chuckled and took Tsuna's arm, drawing him away from the illusionist's embrace.

"Like hell! If Juudaime is going to marry anyone it's me! I'm his right hand so I'm the one most qualified!"

"No! Sawada! Marry me! We'll live each day to the extreme!"

"Nii-chan, too? O-okay! Then I'll fully support you both!"

"NO! KYOKO!! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Tsuna if you marry me, it will only strengthen the alliance between the Vongola and the Cavollone, ne? Plus, I swear to be a dedicated husband.

"Tsunayoshi will be mine even if I have to bite each and every last one of you to death."

"If anyone else tries to marry my princess I'll cut you all to pieces!"

"The lot of you trash better not think of even touching my pet."

"Hahi! Even if Tsuna gets married to someone else I can still be his mistress and have his children! I'll be the perfect mistress, Tsuna!"

"Oh my… I never knew my son was so popular… But you have to wait at least long enough for your papa to come home, Tsuna-sweetie! He'll be upset if he doesn't give his only son away!"

"WHYYYYY?!" Tsuna's cry echoed around the neighborhood.

-

Everyone was slowly leaving now, the sky dark and dotted with a few stars out there in the suburbs. Tsuna waved them all good night tiredly until the house was empty. But outside two lingered behind even after the patch quilt family had all gone back inside.

"You did a good job today, Mukuro. All your illusions were very impressive.

"Kufufu, but of course, I hope you enjoyed the festivities today?"

"Fuhn, of course. I knew you would not let me down."

Mukuro bowed low, "Just think of it as a late birthday present, Reborn-san. Though I loved some of the outfits you thought of for our poor Tsunayoshi. I'm looking forward to next year already."

A sadistic grin spread across the hit man's lips, "Me, too…"

Back inside and upstairs Tsuna felt a cold chill run down his spine as he changed into the pajamas and his instinctive reaction was to look around in fear. He had a very bad feeling now.

-

End!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA! XD! And a belated happy birthday to Reborn, too! X3

I tried to draw something for Tsuna's birthday, I really did... but in the end I failed... I failed hard.... so I wrote this instead! XD There were more characters and costume ideas that I wanted to use, but it was already running pretty long, so I cut them out... Sorry! No naughty nurse Tsuna! And whatever other Tsuna I could have thought of with other characters!

I've noticed that even my silly little one-shots are getting longer and longer! X___X I guess it's not a bad thing... but yeah...

This was quickly written, so I'm sorry for the typos and for the long-winded-ness, and the silliness, too X3;

OMG! The first Mafia Dream without sex! X.x;

Please Review!

**Oh! And if you are a fan of this fic or any of my fics, please check out my profile! Look for "A Call To All Fans!" and please help a struggling artist out if you can! Any help would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Wine, Octopuses, and Pineapples Pt1

The life of the young Vongola Decimo was never a boring one. There was never a single point in time, outside of sleep (and even then only sometimes), that Sawada Tsunayoshi could say that he could ease back and relax. Between being shot at in a nearly hourly basis, the uninvited guests, the random explosions, and insane fights that seemed to break out between his friends whenever he was around, there was no time to rest! There was never a time where he could kick off his shoes and take in the tranquility of silence or bask under the sun in a grassy field, or even just enjoy a simple walk without incident. Especially not recently, what with the young brunette's new official internment into the mafia (and yes Tsuna did see it just that way sometimes).

Things had changed so much in just the last few months, for both the young mafia boss and his guardians. He still lived in Nanimori, but he now lived away from his old home. Tsuna and his guardians had been moved into a large villa home on the outskirts of the city on top of a hilltop Tsuna would have sworn up and down he had never seen there before. By living together they would all learn to get along, and become a stronger family through teamwork, or at least that was the excuse Reborn had given them when Tsuna demanded to know why something like this was necessary. No one questioned it further after that, Reborn's word was law.

Of course that didn't mean that they all listened. Hibari came and went as he pleased, and Tsuna was sure the only reason that Hibari ever stayed there as infrequently as he did was because his room had a perfect view of the entirety of the city below. Mukuro was another; he would disappear for weeks or months at a time and return just as suddenly. Though the illusionist was technically supposed to be under Vongola's constant watch, none of the guardians ever tried to stop him. It was assumed that CEDEF were his wardens. They had been the one to finally get the dangerous illusionist free from the Vendice's care, under Tsuna's order of course.

Chrome herself was spared the experience because it was indecent for a girl to live with a bunch of virile young men. Apparently none of them could be trusted to be gentlemen. Even so, his female Mist Guardian would visit a few times a week. Except, of course, for the times when she would disappear with Mukuro. Tsuna almost envied Chrome. Sure, he was no neat freak himself, but… well it was a house occupied by six guys at any given point. When Tsuna would remember his time in the future and comparing the experience to the present, he was infinitely in awe of Kyoko and Haru for being able to keep up with the messes they would make sometimes. Especially when one considered the fact that they also took care of I-Pin and Lambo.

Speaking of Lambo…

No one expected a bunch of teenage boys to be able to properly care for a young boy and so Lambo was the exception, of the male guardians at least, of living in the villa, though he would constantly come over to visit and cause plenty of mischief. It always ended with something broken, Lambo crying, and Gokudera yelling (and in more than one case: something exploding). It was safe to say that a few years had done little to mature the hyper-active Lightening Guardian, but then who really expected it to?

Yamamoto tried to stay when he could, but the fact of the matter was that no one else was around to help his father run his restaurant. So once or twice a week the Rain Guardian would stay overnight in his old home. Reborn never stopped him, and Tsuna would never tell him he couldn't go. The same went with Ryohei. While he was now old enough to live away from his family he would still spend time with them, spending the night away a few times a week.

Tsuna couldn't blame them; he wanted to spend some more time back in his old home if he could. But as the boss more was expected of him, the rules were much more strictly applied to him. That wasn't to say he could never see his mother again. In fact once a week he went home to have dinner with her and the rest of his patch quilt family, but he could never stay. His mother said she understood, but sometimes he really didn't understand it himself. Tsuna wished his mother would be just a little bit more unreasonable about being able to see her only son. If only because he wasn't allowed to be unreasonable about wanting to spend more time with is mama.

The only one of his guardians that was at the villa as constantly as him was Gokudera. Tsuna was glad for that. With his Storm Guardian always there by his side the mansion of a house never felt so alone when most of the others would be gone. Sometimes Tsuna wished it was like that all the time, just the two of them. Even if Gokudera could be short tempered with the others and more than a little strange sometimes, it still better than having all, or even just most, of his guardians there at one time. Things always got loud and dangerous fast when too many of Tsuna's guardians were home at any one point

Case in point: The sudden crashing sound that came from the floor below, which was quickly followed by yelling.

Tsuna sighed softly. It sounded like Gokudera. Well yes, if someone was yelling it was usually Gokudera, but as far as Tsuna knew he and his Storm Guardian were the only ones in the villa at the moment. Even Reborn had left on some sort of important mission he couldn't tell Tsuna about. Deciding he could use a break from his small mountain of paperwork, Tsuna decided to investigate. Cautiously padding down the carpeted hallway on the second floor, Tsuna could better hear what was going on the foyer of the floor below.

"Just keep the hell away from me, you fucking prick!" That was Gokudera's voice.

"You almost sound as if you're afraid of me Gokudera Hayato… kufufufu," if the voice wasn't recognizable enough on its own, there was no mistaking that laugh. Rokudo Mukuro had returned.

"I'll show you afraid, ass hole! I'll blow you up to kingdom come!"

"Mukuro-sama!" and it sounded like Chrome had come back this time as well. Tsuna's wondered where his female Mist Guardian chosen to live instead of the villa. He wasn't sure, but he suspected that she would bunk with either Haru or Kyoko. Maybe she even stayed back with Ken and Chikusa in their old, abandoned house in Kokuyo. But if that was the case, how was staying with two boys so very different from staying with possibly six boys? Especially when one of those two boys was Ken! Honestly, living in the villa had to be better than that, right? But maybe Chrome just felt more comfortable with them.

"It's alright, Chrome. There's absolutely not threat here at all," you could hear each of Mukuro's word dripping with taunting.

It got the desired affect from the short fused Storm Guardian. "Why you!"

Tsuna decided to intervene before Gokudera decided to light the fuses on the dynamite he no doubt had out in great numbers already.

"Gokudera! Mukuro!" The Sky Guardian gave each of his guardians a stern look from over the railing on the second floor. At least Tsuna thought it was a stern look. Little did he know that all three guardians thought he looked absolutely adorable when he pouted. "Please stop whatever this is right now!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera had the decency to blush to get reprimanded. "It's not what you think. I was just…" he trailed off when Tsuna shook his head.

"I don't care what this is about, Gokudera. I don't want any fighting in the house. So you can apologize or not, but you will not fight about it anymore, okay?"

Gokudera flinched, even more embarrassed to be scolded like a petulant child. But of course his Juudaime was right. They shouldn't be fighting amongst themselves even if it was with someone as deplorable as Rokudo Mukuro. That bastard was lucky that Tsuna even graced him with his presence; much less offer his friendship and his protection like the Vongola Decimo had. And did the bastard appreciate it? No! He took it for granted! He came and went like he pleased, and he never once offered a word of gratitude. He made it look like it was his place to be by Juudaime's side. Hell! He acted like he was even above the mafia boss. He showed none of the respect that he owed Tsuna at all! It made the Storm Guardian's blood boil just thinking about it!

But he couldn't think about such things right now. He was trying to calm down, not get angrier. Juudaime would be disappointed in him if he couldn't keep his temper in check after he asked him to so nicely. Gokudera mentally sighed. The mafia world didn't deserve someone as kind as Tsuna. The Vongola Decimo was like an angel personified and what had they done? They had chained him down and forced him to use his strengths in battles. He always saw how it took its toll on the tiny brunette's psyche. That's why Gokudera had sworn long ago to be Tsuna's right hand. He would work hard so that this angel of mercy and forgiveness wouldn't have to suffer. But for that, he'd have to learn to be the bigger man as well.

With that thought in mind, Gokudera squared his shoulders and looked fixedly at the Mist Guardian, trying to keep from outright glaring at the older boy. "I'm sorry for my earlier actions. They were rash."

Mukuro waved off his apology dismissively and Gokudera felt a hard tick in his temple. The Mist Guardian smiled that irritating, slightly disturbing smile of his, "I think nothing of it. Don't be so hard on yourself Gokudera Hayato."

Tsuna sighed heavily. He could tell how much it cost his Storm Guardian to swallow his pride like this and Mukuro just added salt to the wound.

Mukuro turned his smiling face up to the young mafia boss. "I'm home, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna had to keep from rolling his eyes, "Aa… welcome home, Mukuro. And welcome home, Chrome-chan." The Sky Guardian offered a soul warming smile to the petite girl.

Chrome flushed pink, returning the smile to a shyer degree. "Thank you, Boss."

If either Tsuna or Chrome noticed the intense, envious looks both Storm and male Mist Guardian were giving the female Mist Guardian, neither gave sign of it.

"Well now that you guys are home, why don't we all have dinner then? I think I've done enough work for today." Really, any excuse to get out of doing all that paperwork was a good idea to Tsuna. Besides, some food and some time to catch up on things could be all that was needed to help Gokudera and Mukuro relax to one another. Besides Mukuro and Hibari, these were the two Tsuna always had the worst time tryingto figure out ways to make them get along. He had no idea what he could do to help them see eye to eye on at least one thing.

Tsuna sighed. Yes, some nice, relaxing dinner sounded good. If nothing else it would be a nice little distractions for him

-

"Gyaah!"

"Boss!"

"Juudaime!"

"Kufufufu…"

"Gyahahahaha!" It was official. Vongola Decimo, the great, soon to be mafia boss of the Vongola, with the nearly limitless strength and abilities of the legendary Vongola Primo, could not hold his alcohol. This was probably why the petite brunette had been so against consuming that glass of wine Mukuro had given him in the first place, though his protests were a bit weaker for the following two glasses. And of course Mukuro had to find a way to convince Tsuna that it would be alright. It was clearly, obviously, not alright. But… damn it if Tsuna didn't make the most adorable happy drunk as he stumbled across the living room!

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera was quickly by his boss's side to lend him a shoulder to lean on, steadying the wobbly brunette. Tsuna fell against him, clinging to him like a life line. The silver-haired guardian felt his cheeks go warm to feel the other's warm body against his own, and then his cheeks burned crimson when slightly glazed, honey brown eyes fixed on him and stared for a long moment. "Juudaime…?"

Tsuna continued to stare at Gokudera for a while, and then broke into a fit of giggles, toppling back in the process. "Heheheeheehee! You're so funny, Gokudera!"

"Ah…?" Gokudera wasn't sure what to say to that. He hadn't said anything funny that he was aware of. "What do you mean, Juudaime?"

"OCTOPUS!" Tsuna exclaimed with a gleeful giggle, pointing at his Storm Guarian's hair, "I never got it before, but I can see it now! Octopus! Octopus!" the Sky Guardian cried gleefully while pointing at Gokudera's head. Gokudera swore that a crack went down the very fabric of his reality.

One moment the Storm Guardian was holding up his Juudaime, the next he was squatted in a dark corner of the room, cultivating little mushrooms, and mumbling to himself gloomily. "Juudaime hates my hair… All this time and I never knew… Such a joke… laughing at me all this time…"

Tsuna blinked large eyes vapidly, tilting his head to the side like a curious puppy, watching Gokudera with curious amusement. Really, his storm guardian could be so silly sometimes. He overreacted to everything! It was kind of cute. He stumbled his way over to his storm guardian, letting himself flop against the other's back, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.

"I don't hate your hair, Gokudera…"

The Storm Guardian was sure his heart had stopped for a second there, his breath catching in his throat. For a second he was sure he was hallucinating, but the illusion didn't fade away with this realization. He could, even now, still feel the warm, sure weight of his Juudaime on his back. He could also feel the warmth of his breath, heady from alcohol, tickling his neck, assuring that this was no strange, incredible hallucination!

He could scarcely find his voice, afraid that if he did anything the moment would quickly be over, "You… you don't…?"

Tsuna shook his head, and even though he couldn't see the movement, Gokudera could still feel clearly the brunette's soft, yet spiky hair tickling against his ear with the movement. Juudaime was that close to him! But… but he had to remain calm! His boss was just… just drunk! And… and Tsuna was talking now! Crap!

"I don't hate Gokudera's hair. I like octopus… it's yummy…" The young Vongola Decimo giggled (yes, giggled!) at his own bad joke and nibbled on the tips of Gokudera's hair for emphasis.

Juudaime… was nibbling… on his hair! It was like he had just slipped into a strange dream! And… and was… were Juudaime's hands smoothing down his chest?!

"J-juudaime…?!"

"I like Gokudera's hair… and Gokudera's chest, too… it's flat… no squishy bumps… I like Gokudera…" warm breath tickled the Storm Guardian's ears, but the words sent a whole different sort of heat through the silver-haired Italian, even the tips of his ears turning a bright red.

"Juudaime!"

This… this wasn't right! This was just the alcohol talking! Juudaime wasn't like this! And what was all that about not having a squishy bumps?! What did Tsuna know about squishy bumps on chests?! Gokudera couldn't allow his boss to act rashly now and hate himself the next day. He had to stop this! But before Gokudera could even think of how to react, to find a way to set this right and keep his boss's purity intact, Tsuna's warm weight disappeared from his back and the room filled with that damn devil's annoying chuckle.

"What about me, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Do you like me?" Mukuro held up the tiny brunette up in the air from under his under arms, like one would pick a child up.

Tsuna's large, honey colored eyes stared guilelessly down into the devious, mismatched pair of crimson and blue. For a moment he looked confused, as if unsure how he had wound up in the air in Mukuro's arms when just a moment ago he had been clinging to Gokudera's back. In the end he shrugged it off, deciding that it really didn't matter.

"Ano…" his lips pulled up into one of those soul warming smiles, he nodded with another giggle, "Hai! I like pineapples, too!"

Whatever Mukuro thought being compared to the tropical fruit, it didn't show at all, the illusionist's smile unfaltering. "Do you..? How much do you like pineapples, then Tsunayoshi? How much do you like me?" Mukuro pulled the unresisting brunette close, holding him to his chest with one arm under the Vongola's bottom. He spared a glance at Chrome, and without a word uttered between them the young girl seemed to understand his command. The female Mist Guardian bowed her head politely and bade them all good night, making her way to the door quickly.

"I should get home before Ken-chan and Chikusa-kun start to worry about me. G-good night!"

"G'night Chrom-chan~!" Tsuna sing-songed with a childish wave, completely oblivious to his current position.

Gokudera felt a tick in his temple as two and two finally seemed to equal four. He didn't like where this was heading at all, his suspicions growing quickly. "You damn bastard! This is your fault, isn't it?! What did you do to the Juudaime?! I swear if you did something to make him act this way I'll blow you up here and now!"

"Kufufufu," the laugh irritated Gokudera to no end, "Me? Why would you suspect me of doing something, Gokudera Hayato?" Those mismatched eyes locked with stormy teal for a moment in challenge, then that bastard buried his face against Tsuna's soft hair, nosing the silken locks, drawing little contented coos from the mafia boss.

"Mukuro… tickles…!" Tsuna half protested, though all he did to try to stop it was hide his face in the crook of the illusionist's neck.

Gokudera growled, feeling a surge of jealous anger wash over him, "Let Juudaime go now! Or I'll-"

"Or what, Gokudera Hayato? Will you blow up your precious boss just to get to me? Despite your beliefs, I did not do anything to the adorable Vongola Decimo… in fact, I'm quite curious myself about his nature while intoxicated. He seems quite relaxed and affectionate, doesn't he? Kufufu…" Mukuro boldly peppered kisses on Tsuna's neck, drawing little keening mewls from the petite brunette. He smirked at the seething Storm Guardian, daring him to act

"Ooh… Mukuro," Tsuna moaned softly, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were talking about him. "That feels funny… tickly… but warm…" He couldn't care less at the moment just what Mukuro was doing to his neck, so long as the pleasurable tingles didn't stop.

Gokudera felt ice chips settle in the pit of his stomach to see his boss like this, a jealousy that it wasn't him gnawing at his gut. He growled again. "Let him go now, Mukuro! This isn't right! He doesn't realize what you're doing! And you have no shame to take advantage of him in his current state!"

"Oh…?" Mukuro's smirk pulled up further. "And I suppose it's alright to leave him be as long as I'm not the one who initiated the contact." Gokudera flinched, knowing that he really wouldn't have stopped Tsuna's strange behavior earlier, because he wasn't doing it to his boss. He felt a wave of guilt roll over the jealousy, though it did nothing to stop it Mukuro knew he had hit a nerve, "He may not know what he's doing, but as long as he's the one who did it first, it's alright to let him continue, just as you so graciously allowed him to before? Really, Gokudera-kun, your deviousness astounds even me."

"A-ah! That… I..!" Gokudera's face burned a bright red as he floundered for the right words, but there were none. Mukuro was right. He had allowed Juudaime to carry on earlier when he knew that the mafia boss was acting strangely. "T-that… that's different!"

"How is it different?" Mukuro was unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt now, nibbling, leaving little red marks on his shoulders as he exposed them.

"Aaahn…!" Tsuna gasped softly. The tickling feelings were turning more and more tingly and nice. He trembled in Mukuro's warm embrace, tilting his head to the side to offer more of his throat to him, "Mukuro… nnh!"

The ice chips in Gokudera's stomach were now tiny icebergs. But he couldn't tear his gaze away from Tsuna's pleasure-filled face. "S-stop…!" he breathed out, only becoming angrier when his voice failed to convey his conviction.

Mukuro didn't stop, of course, sucking hard on Tsuna's collarbone, leaving his mark there. "You haven't answered me. How is it different, Gokudera Hayato, because you won't act on your own perverted thoughts?" The devil's eyes locked with the Storm Guardian's, and Gokudera got the feeling that Mukuro could read his every thought even as he tried to deny them. "Is it different because you like to pretend that with you he knows what he is doing, while with me he is an unknowing victim? Isn't that the opposite of your ideal fantasy of your little boss?" Mukuro could tell that he struck a raw nerve when Gokudera flinched. The illusionist smirked even as his kisses lingered on Tsuna's skin, relishing in the sounds the mafia boss was making just as much as he was watching Gokudera squirm in place.

"Don't you like to pretend you're protecting your darling little boss from such dark thoughts? Because he is a pure angel who could never want on comprehend the sins of the flesh? Because you would never want to sully the light that is Sawada Tsunayoshi in fear that it would disappear forever? You are nothing more than a hypocrite. You put Tsunayoshi on a pedestal, making him too pure for the likes of all of humanity. But even as you make him too holy and pure for human touch you imagine all the vile and twisted things you'd like to do to him. Your dreams are filled with the sounds of passion you wish to hear him make, the erotic faces, the way he'd cry out your name. And then you hate yourself for it, for defiling that pure image in your dreams. You're pathetic."

Gokudera's face was as red as a tomato his hands clenched tightly and shaking at his sides. "And are you trying to tell me you're any better?! You're even worse than I am, you damn lecher!"

"Kufufu… I never said I was better than you, Gokudera Hayato. The only difference between the two of us is that I actually see Tsunayoshi as a human with human wants and needs. I don't delude myself into thinking he is some perfect angel sent from the heavens that will break with the lightest touch. I know he's as low and dirty as the rest of us." Mukuro ran his tongue along Tsuna's throat to prove his point, groaning at the salty/sweet taste, reveling in the sweet gasp it drew from the brunette.

"He's warm bodied," a nibble along the jaw and a keening mewl from Tsuna, "and so sensitive."

"Aaahn! Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped when his Mist Guardian nibbled on his ear.

"He is filled with an endless reservoir of lust just waiting to be tapped. And if I should be the one who opens him up, then so be it."

Gokudera watched in slow motion as the devil illusionist leaned down to claim his Juudaime's delectably full lips. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Ice blood ran cold as Tsuna's long eye lashes fluttered closed and he tilted his face up to better meet the demon's lips. It was like time was slowing down, every millimeter their lips moved closer was like a small, torturous eternity. The devil's lips pulled up in triumph as Tsuna's parted in a sweet little 'o'

No… NO!

Gokudera felt something snap within him and the next thing he was aware of, he had Tsuna cradled to his own chest. He glared daggers at Mukuro, feeling his adrenaline pumping. "Don't. You. Touch. Juudaime."

Mukuro simply raised an eyebrow, his smile still unfaltering. In fact, it only seemed to become smugger, more knowing, which only irritated Gokudera more. "Kufufufu…"

"What is so damn funny, you- mmnph…!"

Gokudera's heart leapt up his throat, his body going rigid, stormy teal eyes as wide as saucers. Juudaime… Juudaime was… kissing him! He could taste the sweetness of the young mafia boss's lips even now. They were warm and pliable and… and so very passionate, seeking, demanding even. It was like… a kick start to the pleasure center in his brain!

Gokudera's fingers twitched uselessly for a moment, unsure what to do what, unsure what to do with his hands. But eventually nature seemed to kick in and take its course. Gokudera's long arms wound themselves around his boss's petite fram. Tsuna's body felt so good against his own, warm, molding perfectly. The contours of his body were perfect as well, that slim frame, the slight curvature of his hips, and that perfectly round, squeezable behind.

"Mmnh!" Tsuna's moan was muffled between them, but the sound was enough to draw Gokudera out of his reverie. What was he doing?! This was… this was Juudaime!

He pulled away forcibly, panting for breath, "J-juudaime… I… I'm…"

"Tsuna…" the young mafia boss interrupted, licking kiss swollen lips.

"Ah… w-what..?"

"Gokudera…" Large, glazed honey colored eyes looked up at him, but Gokudera's eyes were more easily attracted to those full, kiss reddened lips as a pink tongue peeked out to moisten them. It took the Storm Guardian a moment to realize that Tsuna had said anything at all.

"W-what..?"

Tsuna sighed, pouting up at him, "I said: Please… my name is Tsuna… it's always been Tsuna. Please… call me Tsuna." He leaned up to capture his silly Storm Guardian's lips again.

-

TBC!

OMG! The first Mafia Dream that has a continuation?! Well... Mirror, Mirror might have one in the future, but this one definitely will! XD If only because I'm tired of writing long long single chapter stories! XD

This installment of Mafia Dreams is dedicated to Ashinan from right here on ! She is the one who first made me realize that I was a EveryonexTsuna shipper! XD I love her fic "Want Me!" And then she went and read my Mafia Dreams and called me a gifted smut writer! This made me squeeful! I hope she likes this! And I'll try to get the second part out as quickly as possilbe!

Please review! And points to anyone who gets the mushroom reference! XD!


	8. Wine, Octopuses, and Pineapples Pt2

"Ah… w-what..?"

"Gokudera…" Large, glazed honey colored eyes looked up at him, but Gokudera's eyes were more easily attracted to those full, kiss reddened lips as a pink tongue peeked out to moisten them. It took the Storm Guardian a moment to realize that Tsuna had said anything at all.

"W-what..?"

Tsuna sighed, pouting up at him, "I said: Please… my name is Tsuna… it's always been Tsuna. Please… call me Tsuna." He leaned up to capture his silly Storm Guardian's lips again.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Gokudera Hayato had always considered himself an intelligent, articulate man, even at a young age. He had always been the head of his class; his homework was always child's play. Really, he thought that those who didn't get such simple material were just idiots (certain Juudaime's excluded, of course!). So he was having a hard time believing that a simple touch of warm lips against his own was shutting down every part of his brain synapse by synapse.

Of course there was nothing 'simple' about this touch of lips to lips, the former set of lips were enslaving the latter, demanding both their submission and a offensive strike in return. They wanted to conquer him completely and utterly, but not before he could do all he could to try to conquer them in return. He gave into the wordless demands of those lips and attacked, ravaged as best as he was able. His body acted on its own, instinct was his only guide. His mind was too far gone, the last vestiges of thought echoing loudly over and over: Juudaime was kissing him! Him! Kissing him!

Lips and tongue and teeth were attacking him, pausing to soothe wounds, to give the opportunity to counter attack, then they would attack again. It was exquisite pleasure, beyond anything he thought himself capable of feeling, and this was only his lips. Where… where had Tsuna learned to kiss like this? Just as that thought filtered into the haze of Gokudera's mind, those lips were taken from him, and all he could do was whimper at his loss.

"Juudai-"

"Tsuna," the small brunette interrupted.

Gokudera stared for a moment, trying to regain use of his brain. He shook his head, that request was just impossible. He respected his boss too much to call him so casually, "Ah… but… Juu-"

"Tsuna," the other interrupted again, pouting adorably at the taller boy.

Gokudera looked frustrated, "I can't, Ju-"

"Hayato!" Tsuna cut in once again, his eyes bright, flecks of orange dancing in the warm brown depths. Gokudera went stalk still, staring helplessly into those hypnotic eyes, "Call my Tsuna."

Gokudera was still mentally reeling. Juudaime had just called him casually…! It was an event he thought he'd never get to experience, not between boss and subordinate. His heart had almost stopped beating then and there, he was sure of it, but instead it filled with so much warmth he thought it might burst instead. "Juu-ah… aaah…" but he couldn't call him casually in return; it went against everything he trained himself to be as the perfect right hand man.

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro had decided he had watched idly long enough. The show had been entertaining, but he wanted to be part of the fun. He wrapped his arms around the petite brunette's waist, nuzzling the top of his head again, "Can I call you Tsuna, as well?"

Gokudera's lips parted, ready to make a scathing remark against the male Mist Guardian, but Tsuna beat him to it.

"No," the Sky Guardian answered simply and quickly, sulking at Mukuro from over his shoulder like a petulant child.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, looking amused, "I cannot?"

Tsuna huffed cutely. "No, you cannot," he confirmed.

"Kufufufu, and why can't I, Tsunayoshi? Am I not special enough to call you casually?" If Mukuro was insulted by the rejection, he was at least very good at hiding it.

"No," Tsuna crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

Gokudera could only stare incredulously. The whole scene seemed so surreal, he couldn't even react.

"You wound me, Tsunayoshi… have I done something to offend you?" Mukuro wasn't deterred, peppering kissing along the back of Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna gasped and shivered, but his pout remained firmly in place. He would not give into his Mist Guardian that easily, no matter how tempting and easy it would be to do so. "You were mean to Gokudera before."

Gokudera stiffened, and even Mukuro stilled his affections. "Was I?"

Tsuna nodded, still craning his neck to look at the illusionist, "Yes. Gokudera is a nice guy! He's the only one who is always here to help me, while everyone else is always coming and going with their own personal lives. He works hard for my sake, and he tries to make our family better and stronger all the time! He doesn't only study and work to improve his own abilities, but he also looks into the best tactical ways to improve us all in case of battle. You have no idea how much time and effort Gokudera puts into trying to make us a strong family! I wouldn't be able to do all the things I do without his help, but you're always mean to him. Even when he apologized to you, you were still mean to him."

"Juudaime…" Gokudera breathed out, once again awed by this unlikely mafia boss. He could feel the heat of a blush rising up his cheeks, his fingers twitching with the sudden urge to cling to his boss and weep with joy at his praise.

"Tsuna!" the Vongola Decimo turned his attention to Gokudera long enough to scold him again. Gokudera flinched, that's right, even with the praise his boss was still upset with him right now.

"Kufufufu," the whole situation just tickled the Mist Guardian pink. "And if I were to apologize to him now, Tsunayoshi? Would you forgive me?"

"Tch, you wouldn't mean it, you just want me to forgive you," Tsuna looked away then, arms still firmly crossed.

"I can be very sincere, Tsunayoshi. In fact, I truly am. I had no idea the lengths Gokudera Hayato goes through for all our sakes, how important he really is to you. He has my sincerest apologies and my deepest respect. Gokudera Hayato…" Mukuro let Tsuna go, striding purposefully up to the Storm Guardian, crossing the line of personal space.

Gokudera flinched, glaring hotly at the illusionist, retreating back a step. He trusted Mukuro about as far as he could throw him. "Stay the fuck away from me, you fucking asshole!"

"Now, now Gokudera Hayato… I come before you now seeking repentance for the way I have treated you in the past, and especially earlier this day. Is that any way to treat someone who approaches you sincerely seeking your forgiveness? Kufufufu…"

"Forgiveness my ass! You're just playing more of your head games with me!" Gokudera knew he sounded paranoid, he didn't care. He took another step back. "Juudaime," he looked to Tsuna imploringly.

The Sky Guardian, watching curiously, only shook his head, "It's Tsuna… and he just wants to apologize, Gokudera… Let him. It can't be that bad."

Gokudera mentally sighed. Why did his boss have to be drunk? He was sure under normal circumstances, Juudaime would have told Mukuro to stop with these antics. Even more, if Tsuna hadn't been drunk none of this would have happened at all!

"Yes, Gokudera Hayato, let me apologize to you properly," Mukuro's grin was devilish, his mismatched eyes glinting.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera pleaded, glaring at the illusionist when he dared to laugh at him.

"Tsuna," was the brunette's only reply, now sulking at the bomb user as well for not heeding his wish to call him casually, "Accept his apology, Hayato." Even the way he said his name had an icy ring to it.

"Tch…" Gokudera cringed, then sighed and gave in, looking away, "Fine. I forgive you, Mukuro. Are you happy now?"

Mukuro shook his head, his grin only widening, "No, that simply won't do. I have not given my apology, you cannot forgive me yet. Simple words cannot convey the depth of my lament for being so cruel to you."

"I-it's okay, really. Apology accepted," Gokudera pressed, feeling his heart skip a beat in fear.

He really didn't like where this was going. Even less when long, cool fingers gripped his chin and forced him to look straight into demonic red and blue, his own stormy teal eyes widening in shock. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights, his body refusing to move.

"No… truly, I must repent properly," those grinning lips didn't seem the least bit apologetic as they moved in closer, "Please… accept this with my deepest apologies."

Gokudera made a stifled sound as his lips were taken once again, this time by a devil rather than an angel. He couldn't react at first, his body frozen in shock. But that only lasted moments and after it was only too easy to struggle to get away. Although, actually getting away was another matter entirely, Mukuro's grip was surprisingly strong.

And his lips were unsurprisingly wicked. If he had thought that Tsuna had been an amazing kisser, it still didn't hold a flame to what the illusionist was doing to him with his lips alone. No, that wasn't quite right, either. It was just their methods were entirely different. Mukuro drained the fight out of Gokudera entirely in a matter of moments, the Storm Guardian's body going limp into the devil's arms. While Tsuna had wanted them to be equals in the battlefield, giving and taking alike, Mukuro only wanted his quick and unquestioned submission. Gokudera would be damned if he gave into him so easily! He felt the smug smirk on those lips against his own, as if Mukuro knew just what he was thinking, but all he could do was nip at those lips in chastise. He felt that insufferable laugh muffled between them, and then a slick and agile tongue slipped past the defense of his lips.

It was over then; Gokudera couldn't even remember why he wanted to fight this off anymore. His fisted hands relaxed, releasing their tight hold of the other boy's shirt, smoothing up the chest they had been balled against, hooking around a long neck to anchor him in place. Assured that he would no longer slip to the floor (or at least that's what he would tell himself later), Gokudera gathered all his remaining will and began to fight his attacker off… by retaliating against the attack with his own tongue. It made perfect sense… in theory.

But his opponent wouldn't go down easily. It didn't matter, Gokudera still had a few tactical manuvers left in his arsenal. He feigned defeat, sucking submissively on Mukuro's tongue, laving it with attention, unclenching his jaw, leaving it pliable to move and open wider as his attacker saw fit. He moaned softly between them, feeling his body go limp against the illusionist, assuring the other boy in his victory. It was all a lull. Once he was sure that Mukuro had grown compliant in his victory he took to the offense and invaded his mouth in return.

He felt the taller boy stiffen in genuine shock, a rumbling growl followed, then the battle started anew. Tongues warred, lips attacked, adrenaline rushed through his veins, his body feeling alive. Gokudera nipped hard once more, groaning when he tasted blood, shocking himself at the feeling of power it brought over him. His tactics didn't work for long, the taste of his own blood had driven Mukuro mad, but it was gratifying to hear his opponent gasp and moan in surprised pleasure. That would teach the bastard to try to treat him like a pushover!

Oh! Gokudera's thoughts fuzzed over. What had Mukuro just done with his tongue? It almost made his knees buckle! Gokudera heard a whimper and for a moment he thought it had been his own, ashamed of giving the other Italian any sort of feeling of superiority over him. But it hadn't been him at all. Dark and glazed storm teal eyes fluttered opened to half mast. It had been… Juudaime! With a gasp, reality crashed back down around the bomber and he reeled away from Mukuro like he had been burned.

"J-juudaime, I… I…!" Gokudera wiped the trickle of blood from his mouth, falling over himself to try to explain, but there were no words. How could there be words to explain this?

Tsuna just squirmed in place, looking down right sulky as he stared at his two guardians, his face red with his anger. Gokudera was sure that his boss was about to tell him off for the first time in his life. The diminutive teen pushed between his two guardians, pouting at one, and then the other.

"My turn!" the petite brunette suddenly exclaimed and pounced on Gokudera. The Storm Guardian was once again frozen in place as for the third time his lips were attacked. Wasn't Juudaime upset with him, disgusted by his actions? He didn't seem to be… Had he only been upset that he had been left out? What was this? Where had this situation come from? Was he asleep and dreaming some bizarre not-nightmare? The questions were starting to matter less and less as his id demanded that he just enjoy the moment while he was in it. It was getting harder to argue with it as every action seemed more and more as material out of his dreams.

Tsuna's lips had barely touched his friend's for a few seconds when he was suddenly yanked away by arms encircling his middle, "Aaah!" He reached for the stunned silver haired teen desperately with both his arms and legs, hoping to cling to him in any way that he could. "Mukuro!" he pouted at his Mist Guardian over his shoulders. "Leggo! It's my turn!"

"Kufufufu, but it's still my turn, too Tsuna-kun… It isn't fair to me if you take my turn away," the illusionist nibbled along Tsuna's throat, then tilted his head to claim this pouting lips for himself.

"Mmn…" Tsuna gave in easily, shifting himself around so that he could better cling to Mukuro's shoulders. Gokudera was cute, especially when flustered, and kissing him was fun, but this was good, too.

"H-hey!" Gokudera spluttered, eyes wide.

He was ignored, and all he could do was watch in shock as Sky and Mist tried to devour one another. Mukuro looked like he had more experience, but Tsuna wasn't without technique of his own. The mafia boss had far more energy and resilience to fight off the demon's dominating snare. It was hard to tell who was winning, in either case neither seemed ready to surrender. Mukuro's long arms slid down Tsuna's back, pressing forward against the small of his back, drawing the petite brunette flushed against his body, then slid lower still, cupping his perfect, round backside. Tsuna gasped, and it was all that the illusionist needed to gain an upper hand, tongue plundering the sweet tasting cavern of Tsuna's mouth.

Gokudera was finding it impossible to look away. It was all he could do to keep from being drawn in like a moth to the flame. What was wrong with him? His mind screamed at him to pull the two apart, to end the insanity and pretend none of it ever happened. But there would be no pretending or forgetting, every touch, nip and kiss would be forever burned into his memory. His fingers touched his full and still heated lips. Both Tsuna and Mukuro had seared their heat into him there, and Gokudera couldn't help but wonder if his lips would ever feel normal again. It just didn't make any sense! This whole day had taken a detour into crazy town and Gokudera just didn't have the energy to fight it anymore. More and more this was all starting to feel like a dream, and a very strange one at that.

… He also couldn't deny his body's reaction to the show his eyes refused to turn away from. It boiled in the pit of his stomach and spread out like magma through his veins, searing every nerve ending in its wake, his body alive and very aware. This was wrong, it was so completely wrong… He cupped his hands in front of his legs to hide his shame.

It was wrong… Juudaime wasn't like this, he shouldn't have been like this. He had watched the boy for years, had grown with him. Tsuna was the perfect picture of innocence and naïveté. This boy before him, this boy clawing his way up the Mist Guardian's shoulders to gain better leverage, where had he come from? What had he done to Sawada Tsunayoshi? He was like every illicit dream Gokudera had ever had concentrated into one being and personified into his reality.

Rokudo Mukuro seemed less inclined to care about where this creature of lust had come from. All he seemed to care about was making it his. That was just like the illusionist, Gokudera thought. Mukuro growled and slammed his fantasy onto the couch, pinning him under his weight. The fallen angel arched and writhed desperately under the demon. Gokudera heard a whimper and he realized that this time it really had been his own. It was more than he could take. How much he wanted to be the man pinning the wild creature under him, claiming him, christening him to the sins of the flesh, drawing the melodic cries from kiss ravaged lips.

It was his darkest fantasy brought to life, and he was just a spectator. A demon had taken his angel away. It was more than he could bear, buckling to the floor in defeat. He was a weak creature, incapable of fighting his body's desires, and like a weak fool governed by his body he gave in and touched himself as he watched the debauchery unfold before his eyes, dry gasps catching in his chest.

Eyes of orange fire caught his own from the corner of his vision and Gokudera looked up. Tsuna was looking right at him, as he melded his lips against Mukuro's. It sent a shiver down the Storm Guardian's spine, and he had to squeeze himself hard to keep from losing his composure then and there. Those eyes… they beckoned him over, and it was all too easy to fall into their thrall, to crawl over to the couch, awaiting further orders. He was done fighting. What was the point?

"Hayato," his angel spoke to him and he was lost.

"T-tsuna…" the word was offered like a prayer, thick on his tongue, and his reward was that heart melting smile.

Still trapped under Mukuro's weight, Tsuna reached out to his Storm Guardian, his arms encircling around the pale Italian's neck, "Hayato…"

Tsuna's lips were full and rosy, hot to the touch as they brushed against his own once more. Gokudera made a soft, keening sound, leaning forward desperately, wanting more.

Mukuro wasn't deterred in the least. He considered himself a flexible man, if he couldn't have Tsuna's lips, he'd feast on his flesh instead. Nimble fingers smoothed over the exposed flesh of Tsuna's chest, his mouth following suit. Warm, peachy skin quivered under his tongue, and the illusionist entertained himself with the different sounds he could draw out of the Sky Guardian as he tasted different parts of his flesh.

His nipples were the best so far. Under his tongue Tsuna mewed and arched forward, demanding more without words.

"So demanding, Tsuna-kun," Mukuro teased with a soft chuckle.

"Mmmn!" Tsuna didn't even bother abandoning Gokudera's lips to reply to him properly, but his hand tangled in the illusionist's hair, holding him in place.

"Kufufufu, as you command, boss," Mukuro complied with another laugh, drawing a hard bud into his mouth. He pinched it with his teeth, soothing the wound with his tongue, and then teasing it full of blood by sucking hard. Muffled moans and whimpers were his only response, but he figured he was doing a good job all the same. He treated it's twin with similar affections then moved lower, nipping at the slightly protruding bones of his ribcage, laughing when it made the smaller boy jump under him. "Do you intend to kiss him all night, Tsuna-kun? I'm starting to feel neglected. And after I went through all the trouble of apologizing to him properly."

Tsuna broke the kiss with a sigh, fixing his orange-eyed gaze on his Mist Guardian. He raised an eyebrow, "And if I am?"

"Kufufu, well that's no fun at all," Mukuro replied. "I can think of a much better way to spend your night."

It was around then that Gokudera's brain finally starting functioning again, "However Juudaime wants to spend his time is up to him. You can't tell him what to do!"

"Tsuna," the mafia boss reminded his Storm Guardian with a sulk.

"I would never dream of telling Tsuna-kun what to do," Mukuro went on.

"Right," Gokudera muttered sarcastically.

"I was merely making a suggestion. Perhaps Tsuna-kun would prefer to do a little something more… Something more like this," Mukuro suddenly cupped the petite brunette between his legs to demonstrate.

"Aahn!" Tsuna moaned, hips bucking forward.

"Juudai-ah… T-tsuna! Mukuro, you bastard!" Gokudera grabbed the illusionist by the scruff of his neck, yanking him off his boss.

"Uhn!" Tsuna winced when Mukuro tugged just a bit too hard for his likings.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried out, worried now that he had inadvertently hurt his friend.

"Kufufu, always so pushy, Gokudera Hayato… You just always have to be first… so be it." In one fluid motion, Mukuro grabbed Gokudera by the wrist, twisting just enough to force the bomber to let him go. He then pushed off the couch, shoving the gray-haired Italian forward with the same motion. With a surprised squawk Gokudera suddenly found himself face to 'face' with his boss's arousal. It was radiating heat even under his clothes. Or was that his own face burning crimson?

"Ah..." Tsuna gasped, cupping his hands over his mouth, eyes widening. He muffled a moan as he body reacted, trembling as his arousal stiffened further in the confines of his jeans.

Gokudera breathed out in awe, gasping it back in when Tsuna shivered again. Storm teal eyes looked up and drank in the sight of the Sky Guardian.

Tsuna was quivering; his shoulders shook with a hiccup as he looked down at Gokudera. His eyes were bright, face flushed. "Mmnh..." He closed his eyes tightly, "G-gokudera..." He hadn't intended it to go this far… kissing, maybe some touching, he wanted his Storm Guardian to relax around him… but this… would Gokudera really be okay with this?

This was the angel in his dreams... That was what Gokudera thought. This shy and shivering creature before him was what he had always imagined. He felt a tightening in the pit of his stomach. It was perfect… and yet it wasn't, not anymore. Tsuna wasn't the pure angel of his dreams, he had come to realize that now… but that he could live it for just a moment… it emboldened him. "It's Hayato..." Gokudera spoke softly, ducking his head nuzzle his crotch.

"Aahn! H-hayato!" Tsuna cried out, spreading his legs a little wider to grant the other boy access. "P-please..!"

"Tsuna," Gokudera murmured as he mouthed the clothed heat, sucking on it until the cloth was damp, massaging the throbbing bulge with his tongue.

Tsuna whimpered with need, biting the palm of his hand to keep from crying out. His other hand tangled in the silvery strands of the Italian's hair. "Gokudera…! Hayato! Nnnh!" He closed his eyes tightly. If he kept looking he knew he'd lose it too quickly.

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna's face was tilted up by long, cool fingers, his hand brushed aside as equally cool lips descended over his own, taking in the moans he could no longer hold back. How could Mukuro's lips still be so cool after everything? It was absurd!

His zipper was eased down, and he arched forward against the illusionist as his bomber freed his already dripping length. "Uuhm!" this moan was swallowed up as well, and Mukuro cupped the back of his head to keep him from escaping. A tongue plundered his mouth, but Tsuna couldn't concentrate on the battle of wills when Gokudera was drawing all the strength out of him just with the brush of hot lips over his length. With all his remaining strength, he fisted his hand into Mukuro's shirt and yanked the illusionist down to his knees so that the demon wouldn't have that leverage over him anymore. After that it was far easier to submit.

Gokudera worshipped his boss's aroused length with his lips, peppering kisses along the underside, his tongue tasting the tip, teasing the ridge of his cockhead. The heady scent of his sex was almost enough to make the Storm Guardian cum in his pants. Tsuna was sex personified, the sight of him, the sounds he made, the taste, Gokudera would be content to just stay like this all night. Even if the bastard was there with them, he could deal with that.

Gokudera's breath hitched suddenly when his own arousal was suddenly squeezed. Wide eyes followed the hand cupping him back up to the arm, attached to none other than a smirking Rokudo Mukuro. The bastard was watching him while he kissed Tsuna, drawing soft mewls from the young mafia boss. That hand squeezed him again and Gokudera hissed a soft breath, mentally berating his body for reacting to the cocky bastard. The asshole was challenging him, daring him to do something, anything that would risk ruining the mood, would risk Tsuna deciding to end this then and there if they started to fight.

Gokudera wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Glaring at him, he decided to just ignore the massaging hand, turning is attention to Tsuna's needs. Of course, deciding to ignore him, and actually accomplishing the goal were two different things entirely. Deft fingers popped open and unzipped his fly, gaining access into his tight jeans. The cool digits wrapped around his aching arousal and Gokudera couldn't stop the moan that escaped him, his parted lips drawing the tip of Tsuna's length and pulling a muffled moan from the Sky Guardian in return.

"Hayato!" Tsuna gasped as he broke the kiss. He pressed his face against the crook of Mukuro's shoulder, both hands cupping Gokudera's head, massaging this scalp, wordlessly encouraging him to continue.

"Tsuna…" Gokudera moaned softly, drawing the tip into his mouth and suckling gently, savoring the taste fully, exploring slowly, learning every nook and cranny, and reveling in the helpless moans he would draw out from the smaller boy under him. Tsuna would tug at his hair gently when he did something he liked. Gokudera would try to do the things Tsuna liked as often as possible.

A fingernail scratched lightly up his length and Gokudera swallowed down his moan, taking Tsuna deeper into his mouth, "Uhhm!"

"Kufufufu... don't forget about me, now Gokudera Hayato. I won't allow it." Mukuro scraped his nail almost painfully up the length of Gokudera's arousal again, just hard enough to add to his pleasure, rather than detract from it. He laughed again whent he Storm Guardian only made a rude, muffled sound at him, still attending to his boss.

"So dedicated, I suppose such loyalty should be rewarded," licking the palm of his hand, Mukuro wrapped his hand around Gokudera's length, squeezing firmly, stroking slowly. He could start to understand why Tsunayoshi might enjoy flustering the silver-haired teen. His reactions were so genunine; honest and straight forward. It was true in his anger, and it was certainly true now. And Mukuro would only admit to himself that the flush of arousal over the bomber's pale skin was enchanting... His thumb slid over the other Italian's thigh, the pressure turning the skin whiter in it's wake, then turning red in the aftermath.

Gokudera moaned, his body shuddering. What was Mukuro doing to him? He was touching such strange places, only with his finger tips. His body's reaction surprised him more than anything else. He took Tsuna into his mouth as deeply as he was able, his moan vibrating over his length, making the small brunette cry out. His own moans were muffled around his mouthful, he couldn't stop them. Where did the demon learn to do such things?

And that hand on his own manhood was unrelenting! Those fingers were still surprisingly cool, a balm over his heated flesh that somehow only raised the inferno to new heights. They made wet, slick sounds as his precum coated him thuroughly. His face was burning red with a shameful flush as those sounds echoed in the room amongst their moans and gasps. He redoubled his own efforts in hopes of ignoring it. Tsuna's hips were arching and rolling shallowly under the guidance of his mouth. Gokudera gagged once, then tried to relax his throat, bobbing up and down along with the motions to keep from gagging again.

The hand on him sped up and unconsciously so did his mouth. Mukuro smirked, amused that with little effort he could control the reactions of both boys just by touching one of them. He slowed his hand on the Storm Guardian, and Gokudera would in turn slow his efforts out on Tsuna, keeping them both at bay of their climax. He sped up and Tsuna would howl in abandon as Gokudera increased his suction in turn. He would add just the teasing touch of nail, and Mukuro knew that Gokudera had grazed his teeth in turn as Tsuna keened desperately and tugged on those silver locks. He wondered... Mukuro's hand suddenly slid lower, past Gokudera's pulsing need and squeezed his sac.

Tsuna threw his head back, his body arching and stiffening as he came when Gokudera suddenly managed to deep throat him. Wave after wave of his climax washed over him in pure white, his body convulsing under it's power until he was spent, crumpling bonelessly back onto the couch. "H-hayato..."

Gokudera had swallowed all that he could, the rest spilling down the side of his mouth. He pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide in shock and the feat he had just accomplished. "J-juudaime..."

"It's Tsuna," Mukuro whispered into the bomber's ear, his tongue flicking over the shell of it. "Look at what you've done..." the illusionist taunted softly, still nibbling, still stroking. "He's beautiful in his debauchery, don't you think?"

Gokudera only moaned softly in answer, his own end held in check only by the tight squeeze of Mukuro's hand around his base. "nnh..."

"But we're not done, are we, Gokudera Hayato? There is so much more to be done," the devil whispered in his ear, tempting him, "I'll even let you go first... I know how you love to go first... Just leave everything to me..."

Gokudera gasped, reeling in shock as warm, slick, green vines slid over his body, under his clothes, pulling them off effortlessly. They were suddenly everywhere, crawling over every surface of the room, some of them sprouting large, pink lotus blooms. They blocked entrance and exit to every other room in the villa. Illisuions! When had the illusionist summoned them? They wrapped around him, squeezing, carressing, tickling every sensitive spot on his body.

Gokudera gasped as they pinched at his nipples, unable to fight the hot shiver that ran down his back. They had to be illusions, he knew that, but no matter how much he tried to will them away their image didn't even flicker, they feel of them over his skin didn't disappear. One wrapped around his length, Gokudera arched with a moan despite himself. It was slimmer than the others, pen thick and thinning out further at the tip. It was so warm, just a bit moist, like the feel of a tongue, but unlike any tongue that could ever really exist. The fine, warm tip teased his slit. threatened to slip in. Fear and an alien feel of excitement bubbled up inside the Storm Guardian. He moaned, leaning back against the demon's broad chest. After everything else it was so easy to just give in now.

"B-bastard..."

"Kufufufu... Aa... but you're enjoying this Gokudera Hayato... Who would have thought you'd be turned on by this sort of thing? Your body is rubbing against me so shamelessly. Even if you deny how you feel, your body is much more honest," the illusionist chuckled breathily, his breath warm against Gokudera's ear.

The Mist Guardian rolled his hips in a lazy circle. It was still enough to draw a broken, wanting moan from Gokudera. He could feel the muted heat of his arousal, this was definitely turning on the illusionist as well. But he stilled after that, and Gokudera couldn't help but whine and writhe shamelessly against him

"Just what is it you want from me?" Mukuro sucked at his pulse point along Gokudera's throat, drawing a submissive mew from the Storm Guardian.

"Aauhn~!" Tsuna suddenly cried out.

The sound was like liquid fire and ice water running through Gokudera's veins all at the same time. The vines had wrapped themselves around the now equally naked Vongola Decimo as well, sliding slickly over his skin, binding his wrists together, wrapping around each leg to spread them wide apart. His lithe body arched and strained against the bindings, mewling pathetically as they flicked teasingly over his length, rubbing against the sensitve expanse of flesh between his arousal and his secret entrance.

He looked so helpless...

"Tsuna!" Gokudera struggled anew to break free of the vines, his need to protect overriding his body's craving for pleasure, but those vines just held onto him tighter.

"Hush, Gokudera Hayato, Tsuna-kun isn't in any danger... in fact I'd say he's enjoying this more than you just were."

"Bastard! Let me go! Juudaime! Tsuna!" Gokudera fought and clawed at the vines to no avail.

"Hayato..." Tsuna moaned, and Gokudera stilled.

Eyes of molten gold burned into him, looking right through his skin, deep inside, they stimulated him in ways that not even the persistent vines could. It went down to the very pit of his core.

"He wants you," a demon whispered in his ear and he shivered hard, breathing hard as he watched his boss, his best friend, lose himself to the sins of the flesh while calling out his name.

"Hayato... Hayato!" Tsuna strained, not fighting, but desperate to feel more, as warm, slick lengths stroked his skin like smooth tongues. They spread his legs wide and licked over his perineum. He heard Gokudera gasp sharply, shivering hard in response. Hayato was watching him, was really seeing him. "Hayato! Aaahn!" a tentacle circled around the pucker of muscles around his entrance, wetting it, pressing lightly, teasing to slip past. "No..! Hayato!"

"Juu... Tsuna!" This was taking it too far! Gokudera struggled to break free once more, making a surprised sound as this time the vines let him go with little resistence, making a squawking sound as he fell face first into Tsuna's lap once more.

"Hyaaahn!" his boss cried out, bucking up wildly.

"Tsuna..." Gokudera wrapped his arms around the petite brunnette's hips, nuzzling his inner thighs, tilting his head so that his lips brushed against the smaller boy's sac

"Uhnn!" Tsuna shivered, shaking his head, "N-no... Gokudera... H-hayato..." Eyes of storm and eyes of fire met. "K-kiss me..." Tsuna's voice was suddenly quiet... shy...

Gokudera blinked dumbly a few times, then smiled, a rare and genuine smile for the Storm Guardian, "Un."

He drew himself up, tilting his head up to angle perfectly against Tsuna, kissing him, first with a soft, tender brushing of lips, then more, soft, sweet smacking of lips that turned into slow, languorous, emotion filled kissed. This wasn't a battle like the others, it was softer, conveyed more emotion. It warmed him over from his head to the tips of his toes. The slow draw of lips gave way to sudden and desperate passion that threatened to consume Gokudera whole and burn him to ash. The bomber felt a wet warm brush against his backside, shivering hard. It slipped past him, though, the length of it rubbing against his cleft, and he knew with sudden clarity what caused his boss's sudden desperation.

Tsuna was still held captive after all, and there was no way Mukuro would leave the mafia boss alone when he had him prone and distracted. Gokudera felt a sudden burn of rage, because he knew without looking that those tentacle vines hadn't let up on claiming Tsuna completely. If he looked over his shoulder, he'd be able to see how they had slipped past Tsuna's final resistence. If he listened closely he could hear the wet sounds as they pushed in deeper, twisting coiling, seeking drawing out slowly, then pushing back in with new force. But he didn't look at them, tried not to hear them; Tsuna's moans, his face in ecstasy was enough to make his body throb and threaten to explode. They twisted and Tsuna jolted in his arms, throwing his head back with a scream of pleasure.

"He's ready for you now, Gokudera Hayato," Mukuro's whisper made the Storm Guardian shiver to the very tips of his toes.

"W-wha..?" Gokudera mumbled, eyes widening.

"Kufufu, aren't I nice, Gokudera Hayato? I let you go first, I even prepared Tsunayoshi for you. Don't squander my generosity..."

"Hayato..." Tsuna's arms were suddenly freed, all the vines gone, and they instantly wrapped around the silver haired Italian, "Please..! I... I need... I need you... please!"

A fine tremor raced down Gokudera's spine. He looked into those imploring eyes of burning magma, "Tsuna..."

"Please!" Tsuna begged again.

Gokudera shivered hard again. Who was he to make his boss beg to him? His arms tightened around the petite Japanese boy, burying his face against those soft, brown locks. "Y-yes..."

His heart raced in his chest t as he lifted the smaller boy up, thrumming loudly as long, lean legs wrapped around his waist. He swore his heart almost stopped as the tip of his penis nudged against heated ring of muscles, rubbing there gently, drinking in Tsuna's soft moans. Time seemed to slow down, all Gokudera could hear was his own heart pounding in his ears. Tsuna arched under him, gently pushing his hips back, silently demanding more. Behind him Mukuro guided his hips, pushing forward slowly. This... this wasn't right.

"A-aah! N-no!" Gokudera threw himself back, untangling himself from Tsuna's limbs.

"Aaahn! Hayato!" Tsuna cried in dismay, pain and rejection clear in his eyes.

"N-no! I... I can't..." Gokudera shook his head, looking just as hurt by his own actions. He cupped Tsuna's face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "Juudaime... T-tsuna... I.. I'm sorry... I can't... I... t-this isn't right.."

Tsuna sniffled, closing his eyes to hide his pain, "I... I understand..." he felt a shift in weight and he was sure that Gokudera was going to get up, leave him there, completely open and vulnerable. Tomorrow... tomorrow he'd have to be able to pretend that it was all okay... t-that none of it really meant anything... m-maybe like none of it ever happened.

"Juudaime... I love you."

"E-eh?" Tsuna's eyes opened in surprise, just in time to see his Storm Guardian poised over him. Gokudera offered him a soft, shy smile, then dropped down carefully on his lap, the Storm Guardian biting his lip hard against the pain as he was suddenly impaled.

"A-aaah!" Tsuna cried out in shock and pleasure that was almost pain as incredibly tight heat suddenly enveloped his sex. His hand clung to the other boy's sides, his nails scrabbling over his shoulders as he fought the instinctive need to thrust forward into the feeling.

"Mmmnh! Mmffmmn!" Gokudera breathed hard through his nose, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy to anchor himself as his body was stretched wide apart, the pain more intense than he first thought it would be. Tears stung at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He was determined, he wouldn't withdraw now. He felt blood trickle down the corner of his mouth where he had bitten down hard. He felt like he was being split in two... b-but it was for Juudaime... the Juudaime he loved... his best friend... Tsuna...

"You surprise me, Gokudera Hayato..." Mukuro chuckled softly behind him, peppering kissing on trembling shoulders, wrapping long arms around his middle. "Though I should have realized it... this is so much like you..."

"Hayato..." Tsuna's worried voice filtered past haze of pain, but Gokudera didn't dare unclench his jaw.

If he made a pained sound now Tsuna would stop this, would push him away for his own good. Battle rough finger tips gently stroked his cheek and jaw. When Gokudera dared to look it was eyes of honey that were looking at him, not eyes of bright flames.

"Hayato, are you okay..?" Tsuna asked quietly, looking the taller boy over. He bit his lip gently, cheeks still warmly flushed, as he realized that the Storm Guardian's length was completely limp. "Hayato..."

"He's fine, Tsuna-kun, he chose to do this all by himself," Mukuro hummed as he stroked long, cool fingers down Gokudera's chest, flicking his nipples.

"Mmnh!"

"Mukuro! Stop, we don't know if Gokudera is really hurt!"

"Then it's best to distract him fromt he pain, don't you think?" Mukuro responded with a laugh as his other hand wrapped around the unexcited length.

"Mukuro!"

"Aah..! Aahn... I'm fine..! T-tsuna... please...D-don't stop," Gokudera gasped, feeling the sparks of pleasure despite the lingering burn of the pain he had caused himself. But even that was starting to settle into a lingering warmth.

"Gokudera... I... I'm not sure... I... nh!" Tsuna gasped.

Gokudera smirked lightly despite himself, tightening and relaxing his muscles to better adjust around the other boy's length. The resulting massage felt so incredible. "It's Hayato... and please... don't stop..."

Tsuna moaned softly, then bit his lip gently. He tried to gather his thoughts but it seemed impossible.

"Tsuna," Gokudera moaned his name. It was his turn to shiver in response.

"... H-hayato..." Tsuna licked his lips.

Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy's waist, as if he wasn't sure how to do it just right. His finger tips soothed down Gokudera's back, brushing along his spine on either side. He gasped sharply, moaning low. The ticklish sensation had made Gokudera shiver... and his muscles had tightened pleasantly around him.

"T-tsuna...!"

It was like an epiphany... a revelation... what other reactions could he get out of the short-fused Italian... He licked his lips as his mind thought up dozens upon dozen ideas to test out.

"Kufufufu... I can see your devious side showing Tsuna-kun~..." Mukuro's voice taunted softly against his ear.

Tsuna blushed, pouting at his male Mist Guardian, "L-liar..."

"Kufufufu... maybe... but not right now... and to think, Hayato-kun used to think you were an untouchable angel... how far this angel has fallen..."

"S-shut up!" Tsuna glared/pouted.

"T-tsuna..." Gokudera gasped softly against his ear, "I-it's okay... I... I can see you now... I... I'm sorry..."

The Vongola Decimo's brow furrowed in confusion, then widened a little in understanding. He blushed shamefully, "Hayato... I... I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be..."

Gokudera shook his head with a light twitch of a smile, "D-don't be... I'm not..." The bomber had decided he had enough waiting. He lifted himself up slightly, trembling as flesh tugged, slowly pulled apart, then rocked back down, tilting his head back with a moan.

"Aaah!" Tsuna keened loudly, his hands on Gokudera's hips tightening. They started a slow, sweet pace that left both the boys gasping, holding onto each other as if they'd both float away into oblivion if they let go.

"Fu... we'll last all night the way you two are going... I can't wait all night, Tsunayoshi..."

"Nnngh..." the bastard was always so selfish, "N-no one is telling you to wait..."

Tsuna meant for Mukuro to go if he was going to sulk all night. Of course his words were taken differently.

"Kufufu, no... I suppose not." The illusionist suddenly pulled Tsuna further back onto the couch, lifting his legs high up, the change of position making Gokudera yelp. "Thank you for the meal," Mukuro laughed as positioned himself behind both the boys. Tsuna's heart leapt in his throat. He wasn't intending to... B-but Gokudera hadn't even stretched himself, he couldn't possibly...!

But he wasn't. Tsuna felt the tip of Mukuro's length, the only place in his body that seemed to be hot, at his own entrance. He was barely able to suck in a breath before he was impaled by the thick arousal, arching high and bucking in deep and hard into Gokudera in return. Both boys cried out, Mukuro barely hissed out a soft breath.

"Tight... you're always so incredibly tight, Tsunayoshi..."

"M-mukuro... a-asshole...!" Tsuna gasped, his body twitching as sensation bombarded him from both sides.

"Nnnh... yes, it's a nice one, Tsuna-kun..."

"Mmnh! Y-you always say embarrassing things... s-stop...!"

"A-aah! Tsuna..!" Gokudera squirmed, wanting more attention, craving it like he craved air to breathe. What Mukuro said confused, him, made bells go off in his head, but he was too far gone to think on it.

"Yes... no more words, Tsuna-kun..." Mukuro murmured as he kissed Gokudera between the shoulder blades. Fully seated, he didn't waste time, drawing back, then snapping his hips forward hard.

There were no more words. Mukuro set the pace for all of them. He drove deep and hard, rolling his hips to find that sweet spot he knew would drive the Vongola boss wild. It worked, Tsuna cried out in abandon, any lingering protests gone. He rocked back desperately to feel more, then would buck forward. Gokudera was still so incredibly tight around him, it was almsot painful. He wasn't used to it, he couldn't get enough of it. His body burned and Mukuro would pump faster, harder, trying to reach inside him deeper.

Gokudera was gone, the creature left in his place couldn't be human, was too wild and free to have ever known human inhibition. That pale lithe body twisted and arched, his body sucked Tsuna in, as if trying to meld together with his rutting mate permanently. No more thoughts, just primal instinct. Gokudera was really so honest in his actions when he wasn't honestly trying to deny them.

Time was a forgotten concept, none of them knew how much time had passed as body moved against sweat slick body, the villa echoing their gasps and moans lewdly back at them. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes. It stretched on forever and it never lasted long enough. It was all lost in the push and pull of flesh, the taste of salty, tangy, sweet skin, and in the echos of moans, yes, more, harder exclamations to deities as they reached for a higher state of nirvana.

Gokudera thought he might have cum once already, he wasn't sure, there was enough fluid pooling from his groin that he might have... it didn't really matter. His sole focus was pleasuring his boss, that seemed to be enough to keep his body singing with it's own ecstasy. Over and over he was filled, completed, the loss when Tsuna pulled away was maddening, but then he would be full again and everything would be right with the world.

The burning pain had long since given way to electric jolts of pleasure. Hands massaged at his hips, teasing his backside, up his spine, sending tingles throughout all his nerve endings. He felt kisses and nips peppered along his shoulders and throat. He mewled and leaned back against the other rutting beast behind him, the change of angle striking a bundle of nerves inside him that made Gokudera see stars. He cried out his pleasure, bucking hard to feel it again. There! T-that... that was...

"JUUDAIME!"

He couldn't give any more warning than that as he came hard, the feeling intense, all his muscles coiling tight as wave after wave of electric bliss washed over him. It set off a chain reaction. Tsuna cried out, tight muscles convulsing around his throbbing length He gripped Gokudera's hips almost painfully tight as he came deep inside his spasming channel. Mukuro wasn't far behind as Tsuna tightened impossibly around him. With a surprising roar of pleasure, the illusionist came right against Tsuna's prostate, drawing another scream of pleasure from the spent mafia boss. Gokudera could feel the spasms of the illusionist's release against the small of his back, all of Mukuro's muscles tightened and twitched in his orgasm.

That was the last thing Gokudera remembered... no... that wasn't true... he remembered feeling like he was free falling before something anchored him and drew him back against a cool, comfortable surface. With a tired mew, the bomber felt darkness come up and swallow him whole.

The next thing he was aware of was light filtering past the protective block of his eyelid, seeing red behind the lids. With a groan, Gokudera let the waking world take him in. He was in his room, dressed in his pajamas... that... was some crazy sort of dream. He shook his head, just another dark fantasy to add to the countless others... even if this one was strange for having the illusion freak in it as well. Still... this one made him think... Maybe he had put Juudaime on too high a pedestal... maybe today he'd try to look at the other boy and really see who he was... it was a start...

Funny, though... he couldn't remember going to bed. He shrugged it off and sat up, wincing as pain lanced up his backside.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! You shouldn't move so abruptly, you're going to be in pain for a few days... it's best if you just rest today..." Tsuna rushed to his side, having opened the door to check on his Storm Guardian just in time to see him sit up.

Gokudera stared blankly at the mafia boss for a few moments, trying to add up everything in his brain, "W-what..?"

Tsuna sighed softly, smiling sheepishly. A pink hue dusted his cheeks as he gently pushed the bomber back down onto the bed, sitting on the edge. "You really pulled a number on yourself, last night Gokudera... I know what a dry stretch can do to you... luckily I'm not..." the blush became darker, "q-quite as endowed as some of the others..."

Gokudera conintinued to stare dumbly, but a deep red color was slowly rising up his shoulders, neck, covering his entire face to the tips of his ears. "L-last night..."

"I-it was really great... you really took my by surprise, Gokudera-kun! I... I'm sorry I pushed myself on you like that..."

"N-no! Y-you didn't! I... I-if it's Juudaime I-"

"It's Tsuna," the Sky Guardian smiled patiently.

It was all coming back now in picture perfect clarity... his dream had very much been a reality. He felt suddenly light-headed, glad that he was laying down, "I... I... a-ah... I..."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "I remember being like that, too... Was that your first time...?"

Gokudera couldn't answer, so he just silently shook his head.

"I thought maybe not... if you were then you're an incredible natural!"

"Juudaime!" Gokudera sputtered, beyond embarrassed.

"Tsuna," Tsuna corrected.

"T-tsuna..." Gokudera repeated meekly, "L-last night... how... what... when... wha..."

"Aa... you probably have some questions, ne..? I... I really wasn't sure if I should ever do that with you... I... I wanted to... but I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Who... who was this? This guy saying these things and smiling with Juudaime's face? It was like he was suddenly in the twilight zone again. "I... w-what was that, Juu-... T-tsuna..? I... I don't understand."

"Ano..." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well... see... i-it started last year..."

"Last year?" Gokudera screeched, making Tsuna wince.

"U-un..." he took a deep breath, "Umm... well... actually it all started with Reborn," when didn't it start with Reborn, "he saw that I wasn't able to control my guardians as well as I should have... many of them didn't trust me, they felt no connection to me... and he devised a way to strengthen the bonds between us..."

"By making you have sex with them?" Gokudera's eyes widened in shock. That was too extreme, even for Reborn.

"Well... sort of... by expressing my bonds of caring for them in ways that they could understand... I trained first... I... first spent a week with Dino. He had a similar problem with some of his guys when he first took over for the Cavallone..." Tsuna's face got redder and redder as he explained. "I... I was hesitant at first... scared... but I do like Dino... and he was gentle and caring with me... we formed a deep bond. Our families will remain united now, I feel that deep in my heart.

"A-anyways... w-when I returned Reborn trained me next... F-fined tuned my abilities... s-so to speak... After that... I tried my new techniques on Hibari-san," Tsuna winced, recalling the memory, "Hibari-san... he was... weary of my sudden change at first... but... eventually he came to trust me... He still comes and goes as he pleases, but when I tell him I need him home, he's more likely to come... and his fights with Mukuro have become less extreme. It's working slowly, I think, but I can see a difference. I don't think I'll ever be able to get them to fully stop fighting, though. I think it's almost like a friendship thing with them."

"Kufufufu, that would be one way of putting it. Tsunayoshi came to me next," Gokudera jumped, not sure when the illusionist had slipped into the room.

"So then that thing where you were curious how Tsuna would react... that was a joke?"

"Oh no... that was very much genuine... I had never seen Tsunayoshi drunk before... I admit it was very amusing. And that I did it partially so that he'd get over his insecurities about jumping you, kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, smirking deviously.

"J-jumping me?" The red color flushed anew over Gokudera's pale skin.

"Y-yes..." Tsuna admitted shyly, "Reborn was pushing me to form bonds with all the guardians, n-not just the ones I was having trouble with, m-minus Lambo of course, I... I wasn't sure I wanted to... Y-you and Yamamoto are my friends... Ryohei is like my brother... I... I didn't want to risk everything like that..."

"But you wanted them anyways. You truly are a devious little minx, Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro chuckled again.

"I-is that... is that true, Juudaime... Y-you wanted to..? W-with me..?"

Tsuna's face was as bright red as Gokudera's now. He could only look at his friend for a long moment, not speaking, trying to read the Storm Guardian's expression. He ducked his head shamefully, "Yeah... I did... You and Yamamoto... you are the first friends I ever made... You mean more to me than anything! I... I wanted to."

Gokudera swallowed thickly, feeling a tight lump in his throat, "Juudaime..."

"D-do you hate me, Gokudera..?" Tsuna asked so meekly, so afraid of the answer, he couldn't even look at the silver haired Italian. So he was surprised as slim fingers gripped his chin and he was forced to look into stormy teal eyes before his lips were claimed.

"Of course I don't hate you... You're Juudaime... I'd lay down my life for you... Don't you understand? You're my most precious person... I... I wanted to, too..."

"Hayato..."

"Yes, it's all very warm and gooey," Mukuro rolled his eyes, feeling left out again.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna chastised.

"Aren't I an important person to you, too Tsunayoshi? Everything is your precious Gokudera and Yamamoto... what about me?"

Tsuna rolled his eyes, but a smile quirked at his lips. He tilted his head up, tugging Mukuro down to brush their lips together, "Aa... you're important, too."

It was true... they were all important to him... he loved them all... Even little Lambo, though that was a more paternal love... for now... he wondered if one day that would change... once Lambo was old enough of course... It made him nervous.. wondering if one day he'd become a dirty old man like Reborn. Most people probably wouldn't understand the depth of his feelings for five... six men at once... He loved them all, and if he could, he would show them all his love. Of course he would step aside and let them love freely if they found their one true love. It would hurt, but he loved them enough to want their happiness over his own. Sometimes he wondered if Vongola Primo shared this connection with his guardians, so many similarities had been drawn between him and the founder of the Vongola... but what Vongola Primo did didn't matter... he was Vongola Decimo and he would do things his own way.

The room fell into a thoughtful silence for just a moment, all three Guardians lost in their thoughts, even as they shared soft affections between the three of them.

They were interrupted with the sound of the front door, a voice calling in, "I'm home!" It was Yamamoto. Gokudera craned his neck towards the door to his room, as if he could see Yamamoto behind it all the way in the foyer.

"So... then... you haven't done this with Yamamoto..?" Gokudera asked after a moment.

Tsuna blinked in surprise, then shook his head, "Only with you, Mukuro, and Hibari-san..."

Gokudera nodded, still looking thoughtful, "Okay... when you try this on him, I want to be there, too."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, then he laughed, making his Storm Guardian blush, "I knew you liked him!"

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

End! X3

I keep losing my composure and rushing through the sex scenes lately... I don't know what's wrong with me! I'm sorry! I'll say this... I don't think I'll write another threesome for a good long while! OMG! That sucked! Again, I'm sorry!

I also kept jumping all over the emotional scale on this one... oddly I think it works... and leave it to me to turn a smutlet into something with a shadow of a plot... sorta... kinda... maybe..?

Don't expect me to do Yamamoto's turn! I'm not saying that maybe I won't do it someday... just don't get your hopes up!

Okay, done with this, I'll be taking a short break from writing while I catch up with all my mangas and get reaquainted with the cahracters I'm trying to put into these stories so they stop being so completely OOC... not to say that I'll resist writing if the urge takes over, just... like I said... don't get your hopes up for a story update in any of my fics for a while... nothing new right? X.x

Ummm... tumblr and paypal on my main page, check it out and consider helping a struggling artist out? No pressure! 9.9;

Oh! And this is once again dedicated to Ashinan who inspired me to my love of EveryonexTsuna! XD I'm not sure if she's still here or not, though...

REVIEW~


End file.
